Can't Deny a Vision, Right?
by EmmaleeWrites05
Summary: COMPLETE - Alice/Bella - Really OOC, AU, Vampire/human. "...Edward will not like that Alice is my world. My life. And if same sex marriage was legal I would have done that too by now.” Rated M. Was a one shot - now a story. More of a summary inside...
1. Jose is my friend

Alice/Bella – One Shot. Really OOC. Vampire/human. Rated M for a reason. If you are not comfortable with lesbian acts _do not_ read this. Alice decided to have a sleepover with just Bella and get her drunk for the first time. Of course- fun ensues afterwards. This story takes place during New Moon. Edward left Bella, but the rest of the Cullen's never left. Bella did not end up dating Jacob either. She is still friends with the Cullen's and is over Edward and moving on. Edward is MIA and nobody has heard from him for months now. Eclipse and Breaking Dawn never happened in this scenario.

**A/N:** Ok, time for another one shot to let off some steam. I kinda like this one a lot. I may or may not eventually turn it into an actual story. But, however, as for right now it will remain a one shot. I have far too many stories actually started on my computer. I need to just settle with one. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. And of course, reviews are awesome but not necessary….

**Disclaimer: As usual I do not own any of the following. The wonderfully talented Miss Stephanie Meyer does. I just take Alice every now and again to have some fun :) **

**Alice POV**

"Come on Bella….please?" I whined, "Its Friday, we have the whole weekend ahead of us! You can't tell me you don't want to do _anything_?"

"What Alice? You have the whole eternity ahead of you, what's one weekend? Besides, Jasper is hunting with Rose and Em up north and he who shall not be named is gone still - thankfully….It's just me and you what are we going to do – shop?"

He who must not be named? Ha, I knew she was over my stupid brother. I looked over at Bella sitting on the couch, I can't believe how stubborn she is being yet again – she's rather cute when she is. "I already cleared it with Charlie – you're coming over for a sleepover. Now, go pack your bags or I am going to."

"Fine. What fun is a sleepover if it's just the two of us? Aren't Carlisle and Esme still on vacation?"

"Yup." I knew it was just us two for the night. I was going to make sure Bella had some fun for once.

Ten minutes later Bella came downstairs with her bag and her pillow, "Okay, onward…"

"Hey, don't make this seem like I am forcing you too. I think we are going to have fun."

"Yeah, cause I'm going to say no to a vampire and try to run away – how's that going to work again?...you are not going to give me a makeover again are you?" she blushed. If Edward was right about one thing – her blush sure is sexy. Good thing he is not around to read my mind. Jasper would probably have a fit with my emotions right now too. But who am I to deny a vision?

"Ha ha ha. No. I thought maybe you could try something different tonight. Since I never got to when I was human." She had no idea. This could actually be a lot of fun – for both of us.

"Ok, now your scaring me a little Alice – If you haven't done it, then why do I have to?" I laughed.

"Well, just get in the car and find out." Minutes later we were pulling up to the garage. "Ok, put your stuff up in my room and meet me downstairs. I'll be there in a few. I just need to grab a few things." She walked up stairs and I went into the kitchen. Yeah, we never use the kitchen unless Bella is here, but I was positive she was going to try this. My vision was still holding true.

I walked out into the living room and sat on the couch. On the coffee table now laid a bottle of tequila and a shot glass. I was going to get Bella drunk finally. I know she wants to, she has confided it in me before. I also know she wasn't comfortable doing it with the likes of Mike or Jessica.

"Bella! Come downstairs before I have to drag you down!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she had changed into a pair of blue sweatpants and a grey spaghetti strap top. Simple and classic always did look sexy on her.

"Ok, Bella now is the time." She looked at me with hesitation and then the light bulb went off over her head.

"You're going to get me drunk?!? How fun is that if you can't do it with me?"

"Oh, it'll still be fun. Trust me." I poured her a shot and handed it to her – the stuff smelled revolting. "Bottoms up." She had about 3 shots before it was obvious that she was tipsy. We started quoting stupid movies and laughing up a storm. Drunken Bella was a lot of fun. She loosened up a bit and wasn't afraid of being silly.

"Alice – can I ask you something?"

"I already know what it is, but go ahead…" I smiled; this was going to be interesting. I knew Bella would never admit to or ask anything like this if she was sober.

"You guys all seem very….adventurous….in the…um," she stifled a giggle, "….s…e…x….department…..have you ever kissed another girl?" The blush in her cheeks turned her redder then I think I have ever seen her. And now she smells really good…

"No. I actually haven't. There were a lot of things I didn't get to do before I was changed. Why do you ask?"

"Yeah right Alice, like you don't already know that answer to that one!"

"True enough. I do know that answer to that question, along with the next several in your head."

"Well, why don't I just skip the next couple questions and move on…..if you already know how this is going to turn out then why don't you just do it already then?" Something flashed across her eyes…lust?

I shrugged, "Okay." I leaned into Bella and she closed her eyes – she was breathing heavily which immediately drew my eyes to her breasts. Looks like we are both going to be experiencing a first tonight. I gently took her bottom lip with mine and started to kiss her. The feeling was over powering – even for me! Bella threw her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Her mouth was so warm and inviting. I move my hands to her waist and started to lower her to the couch. I broke away from the kiss and started to trail down her jaw and to her neck while inching my hand up over her torso. When my hand reached her left breast she moaned and bucked her hips into me.

I don't know what came over me - My vampire animalistic urge? I had never experienced a want like Bella – not even Jasper. I ripped her tank top off. I didn't wait long enough to be patient and I kissed her deeply letting her taste my tongue as well. I slipped my finger between her breasts and pulled her bra off with one small pull. I lowered my head down again and started to suck on each of her nipples in turn. I had to resist the entire time to just not bite down on them. I bet she tastes just as good inside as she does out.

I started to slowly kiss down her torso – my eyes never leaving her face. She looked gorgeous. Her eyes were closed, she had one arm up behind her lying lazily across the couch, and the other arm was across her chest, and her bottom lip –oh- it was between her teeth. I now understood why so many guys found that erotic.

As I got lower and lower I decided to pause. I was not going to do this without Bella being sure that she wanted this as much as me. I looked up at her and she opened her eyes, "Alice? Why did you stop?"

"I was waiting for conformation. That'll do." I undid her pants and started pulling them down. Her bra and underwear didn't match. That was so like Bella, but it was still completely hot. I'm going to have to get her a matching set. Maybe in red? That would look so good on her creamy complex. I was starting to get impatient. I could smell her arousal and I knew I couldn't wait much longer to taste it. I decided I would just have to buy her a new pair of underwear – I ripped them off and she let out a giggle. "Impatient much, Alice?"

"You have no idea…" And I lowered my head. Bella breathed in a huge gasp of air when my cold tongue met with her hot clit. I slowly worked two of my fingers in and out of her as I engulfed her. She did taste damn good. I was pretty sure this was as close to heaven as my damned soul was going to get. I could sense she was coming to an end. Her moans got louder as my fingers pumped faster. She was grabbing at her own breasts as she finally screamed 'oh my god' and her walls clenched around my fingers. I pulled my fingers out and licked one, "Bella, you do taste like a dream. Better than any human food I am sure."

"Ha ha ha." Was all she could barely breathe out. I knew I was not done with her but I got a vision I wished I hadn't just then. We had minutes before Jasper, Rose and Em got home. They decided to return early so they could hang out with us.

"Bella, as much as I would like to continue this – you need to get dressed – now!" She looked at me puzzled and I looked at the floor. Duh, in my rash passion filled mind, I practically ripped all of her clothes to shreds. "Shit….ok…grab what's left of your clothes." I picked her up in my arms and dashed to my bedroom. "Here get dressed" as I threw some articles of clothing at her.

"Alice, what is going on?"

"Jasper, Rose and Em will be here in about 2 minutes and 17 seconds. I just got a vision of it, now hurry. I have to get you out of here before they smell us….well, smell you and know what we did."

Bella turned 12 shades of red and started stumbling into her clothes. Once dressed I picked her up, slung her on my back and jumped out the window. They'll be coming through the front door in about 20 seconds. This is not going to end well….

**Jasper POV**

We decided to come home early to surprise Alice and Bella. We were done hunting and it would be nice to just hang out together again. When we reached the front of the house all of us had puzzled looks on our faces. We could smell it – a human, defiantly Bella – and we could smell her arousal. I also could fell an overwhelming amount of emotions coming from the inside of the house. Nervousness, Lust, Passion, contentment, Love….

Rosalie looked over at me, "Do…do…do I smell what I think I do?"

"Nah…" Emmett decided to answer… "Maybe Carlisle and Esme came home early or something…"

"No. I don't think so. That's defiantly Bella." I knew that Alice had stayed with her tonight maybe…

Rosalie finished my thought, "Edward couldn't possibly be here. We would have smelled him."

"No Rose. They only ones here are Bella and Alice….or were here just seconds ago…" We started to walk inside. Everything appeared normal. Then I saw it, just barely sticking out from underneath the white couch in the front room. I bent over and pulled it out and held it in the air.

"DUDE!" Emmett screamed, "That's gotta be Bella's bra, and it looks like its seen better times."

Rosalie ran over to me, ripped it out of my hands and smelled it. "It smells like Alice, Jasper."

"Maybe Alice was doing her whole 'makeover' thing again with Bella, Jasper." I could see what they were trying to do. Diverting the situation away from what it actually was.

"No you guys. I can feel the emotions from them. I felt them when we first arrived out front. What I wouldn't give to have Edwards ability right now to confirm what I am thinking….but… I am pretty sure that my wife just slept with Bella."


	2. Decisions Decisions

**A/N:** Ok, this one shot is now officially a story for me. I couldn't help myself. I like the story line too much in my head and just couldn't stop writing. (Just try not to get too use to the generous postings – I do have a very busy life. But I will promise to post a minimum of at least once a week). Plus, a lot people seem to like this story enough to beg me to continue. So here you go. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and such below. Stephanie Meyer does. I just borrow Alice whenever I can for a little fun.**

**Alice POV**

I ran. I ran with everything I had. I knew I had it coming. I should have never even entertained the idea of Bella and I. We are vampires; of course they would know something happened. But do I care that they know? I mean, I am a little upset with myself for betraying Jasper – but this was Bella. What was it about her that made all of us fall head over heels for her?

"Alice." Bella whispered in my ear. Oh god, I didn't even think about her. What did she think in all of this? "Alice. Can you stop so we can talk about this? Besides, I am freezing!"

"Sorry Bella." I set her down on the ground. Great in my haste I forgot to grab her shoes. Here she was standing in front of me in her blue sweatpants, one of Jaspers sweaters because it was all I could find and my pair of slippers. Awesome. Smart move Alice. "Sorry. We need to keep moving. They know. I know they know. And they know that I know they know." Wow. Now I am starting to quote Friends. An hour or so ago that would have been hilarious. I must be losing it.

"Alice – if they know, what good is it going to do to keep running? I mean – I eventually have to go home or Charlie will hunt you down – bad idea – and you live with them. I mean, god dammit your married to…..shit….Jasper!.....What about Jasper?!?!"

I knew that light bulb was eventually going to go off over her head. "Yeah…Jasper….um…."

"Did he know about this?"

"Well, no. I had a vision of it."

"So, you just up and thought it was a good idea to go through with it. What about your husband?" She looked so angry. What was I suppose to do?

"I'm sorry Bella, but you enjoyed that as much as me." Crap. Didn't mean to sound so obnoxious. That was a total guy remark.

"But I didn't even touch you yet…"

"You….so…..didn't have to….but that's beside the point Bella. I knew when I had that vision everything was going to change. I should have said something to Jasper first….I went about it all wrong."

"So what now? I will be entirely shocked if your family doesn't completely hate me after this. First Edward – ran him off – now you and me? I broke up the family once, now I have done it again….and….drug down a marriage while I was at it….This is just fucking awesome."

"Bella….you're cussing….I never hear you do that."

"Yeah, and I've never fucked a women before tonight either."

Oh crap. I have changed Bella – and not in a good way – I think - I don't know –well, maybe? She was frustrated. I knew she would be. But I didn't expect her to start reacting like this. "Well, there is a first for everything. Even with me."

"Yeah, but I have ruined your marriage. Your family! I'm surprised I am not supper yet."

"Bella – now you listen to me. I entered into this with the foresight of knowing what would happen. You had no clue. If anyone is to blame, it's me" I was screaming at her, and I didn't mean to be. So I walked over to her, but my arms over her shoulders and pulled her close to me. "I knew what I was getting into – and I would do it again" I whispered into her ear. She pulled back and I looked at her eyes. They spoke volumes while she stayed silent. I leaned down and took her bottom lip in. This kiss was not passion filled like the last one. No, instead this one spoke for both of us all that we wanted to say but couldn't. I love Bella and I am not going to deny it any longer.

She pulled away from me, but kept her arms locked around my waist and looked into my eyes. It was a few minutes before she finally spoke, "Are we really going to do this?...I mean, don't get me wrong, I like this, but….are we ready for this?" I had to think for about, I don't know, half a second before I had to answer.

"I want to if you do. I knew from the first vision that this would eventually happen. I just didn't know when. The one I had a few weeks ago confirmed everything I was thinking, feeling and knew would happen."

She pulled that bottom lip of hers into her mouth and then let it out in an exasperated sigh, "Yeah, I do. I have thought about this before. Thank god Edward couldn't read my mind. I just never thought you would…you know….like me the same way."

"Bella….Your crazy. I don't know what it is about you, but every Vampire in a 50 mile radius seems to fall head over heels for you." And as if those words were like "abracadabra" I had another vision. I stood quite still for about 45 seconds. Long enough for Bella to go rigid in my arms and know something was wrong. I immediately let go of her and reached for my phone. - So thankful that I had actually remember to grab it. Not like I was going to answer it if it rang. That's why it was on silent. Go figure. I had about six voicemails and 37 texts.

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" She was starting to get hysterical. I could hear it in her voice. I put my finger to my lips signaling for her to quite down. I hit the redial button and put to the phone to my ear. Not exactly the person I want to be calling right now, but I have no choice.

"What do you want Alice?" Jaspers voice was menacing. I could tell he was not happy and that my chances of him helping us could be rather slim.

"I don't have time to explain everything," I was talking faster then I think Bella could ever understand unless she was immortal too. "…But I need you, Rose and Emmett's help – now. Bella and I are in the woods about 20 miles northeast of the house and I just had a vision. Victoria, Laurent and some newborn are going to happen across us in about 1 minute and 57 seconds. It will not end well if you guys don't come to help."

"And why should I go assist my cheating wife?"

"Jasper, please?" I begged. I knew it was the only way to get him to even think about it. "Please don't do this now. Help us and then you can berate me all you want. Don't do this to Bella. Don't do this to Carlisle and Esme. They have already lost one child in the course of the last year. Don't let them lose two more."

There was a long pause before he finally spoke, "Fine. We will be there directly." I snapped the phone shut and pulled Bella into the tightest hug I could manage without breaking her. I would literally be crying if I was human. Instead the silent dry sobs were what I got to have to deal with the overwhelming visions that followed with his agreement for help. I could see the good in the moments to come. But I could see the bad and the suffering that Bella was going to have to endure.

Bella was crying. Hard deep sobs that I knew weren't going to stop soon. "Alice?....will you please tell me what is going on?"

"Babe….Victoria has finally found you and is bringing help with her. " She gasped. "I called Jasper and he is bringing Rose and Emmett to help. That's 4 against 3 and odds are in our favor. But…my visions right now aren't good….and I don't know what to do."

She pulled her head off of my shoulder and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Okay….I think I can handle this. I can't fight or anything. I can just try to stay out of the way….How long do we have? Can we run?"

"No use running . They'll be here in about 67 seconds."

"And how long till Jasper, Rose and Em?"

"About 94 seconds."

"Well, in that case…" Bella was whispering. "Can I have at least one more kiss? If I die, I want to know that I was loved."

"Bella….You will always be loved." She crashed her lips against mine in a primal sort of way- Acknowledging the fact that this could be the end for her. I thought otherwise but I didn't want to get her hopes up. So, I kissed her with the same vigor that she kissed me as I heard their footsteps start to approach from the east.

**A/N:** Sorry to put two notes in here, but I actually love getting reviews – I just hate asking for them. So, if you happen to feel generous…..please do….


	3. Long Time Coming

**A/N:** ok, so I am going to back track a little in this chapter to give you guys a view into the events from Bella's prospective up to date. Please bear with me on this chapter repeating a lot from 1 & 2. I wanted you to see what Bella thought through all of this. This story will have Alice, Bella and Jasper's prospective throughout it.

And I know I said I wouldn't be updating that often – but – it has been really slow at work, so what else was there to do than please my readers. :) And, sadly, I don't have internet at my house yet, so I probably won't be updating over the weekends. But I am going to try to keep posting frequently.

Enjoy………

**Disclaimer: I am getting repetitive here… but…the Twilight world sadly doesn't belong to me. Stephanie Meyer is raking in the big bucks for writing that. But I still get to steal Alice away on the weekends for fun ;)**

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in the front seat of Alice's car on the way to her house for a 'sleepover'. Whatever. I am sure she is going to find some new way to torture me into a human experience she never got to have. But, to be honest with myself – I loved spending time with her. When we pulled up to the house she told me to leave my stuff in her room and she'd meet me downstairs. I walked up the stairs, trying my hardest to not look towards Edwards's bedroom. I changed into some comfy sweats – because I'll be damned if she forces me into a makeover or something and I don't get to be a little bit comfortable first.

When I finally went downstairs I saw the bottle of Jose. Yeah, I had never been drunk before but I knew what Jose was. Tequila. Great. Alice was going to get me drunk. I smiled. Whatever. Better with her then Mike or Jessica. Maybe I'll loosen up some tonight and I'll finally be able to fully confide in Alice some of the darkest things I have been keeping from her. I know she hates when I keep secrets from her. Just like I hate it when she does.

Three shots later and I was feeling good. I wasn't drunk – yet. Tipsy is more like it. I could still think clearly enough and the world wasn't spinning. Wish Alice could be experiencing this with me. Okay, so…. bring on the liquid courage.

"Alice – can I ask you something?"

"I already know what it is, but go ahead…" I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth nervously. I can do this…

"You guys all seem very….adventurous….in the…um," I let out a giggle, "….s…e…x….department…..have you ever kissed another girl?" I could feel the blush coming from my chest all the way into my cheeks – making them 12 different shades of red.

"No. I actually haven't. There were a lot of things I didn't get to do before I was changed. Why do you ask?"

"Yeah right Alice, like you don't already know that answer to that one!" pssht, I knew better.

"True enough. I do know that answer to that question, along with the next several in your head."

"Well, why don't I just skip the next couple questions and move on…..if you already know how this is going to turn out then why don't you just do it already then?" I knew what I was angling at. I wanted to kiss her; I just didn't have the courage to do it myself. I didn't want to feel that kind of rejection once more. I don't think I can withstand it again. But….Alice….she is just so…..gorgeous.

She shrugged, "Okay." She leaned into me and I closed my eyes. I was breathing heavily with anticipation. I've wanted this to happen for a while now – I just didn't have the courage. She gently took my bottom lip; I took her top and started to kiss her. The feeling was amazing so I threw my arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. Her mouth was cold like Edwards, but better. She didn't feel like stone like she was resisting. Instead she moved her lips with mine flawlessly. She moved her hands to my waist and started to lower me to the couch, which I completely accepted. This was happening and I was more than willing. She broke away from the kiss and started to trail down my jaw and to my neck while inching her hands up over my torso. I wasn't expecting it when her hands reached my breasts and what came now was an automatic response. I bucked my hips into her and moaned. God I wanted more of this.

I know by doing that something came over Alice because next thing I knew – she was ripping my tank top off. She plunged her tongue into my mouth and she tasted so sweet. She slipped her finger between my breasts and pulled my bra off with one small pull – at this rate I wouldn't have any clothes left that weren't ripped to shreds. Not liked that mattered. I knew Alice well enough to know that just meant we would have to go shopping.

She then lowered her mouth down and took each one of my breasts into her mouth – slowly sucking on each one in turn. I ran my hands into her hair and didn't want to let go. I knew I was going to have a hell of a time repaying her for this. The dirty thoughts and images that filter across my mind then made me moan internally. That was going to be a rather interesting night.

She started to kiss down my stomach towards my pant line. I moved one arm above my head and draped the other across my chest. I had to bite on my bottom lip to try not to moan at the feeling of her cold mouth, her cold tongue and her cold hands on my hot skin. The feeling was immeasurable.

When she finally got to the top of pant line she paused. My eyes shot open, "Alice? Why did you stop?"

"I was waiting for conformation. That'll do." She said as she undid my pants and started pulling them down. She paused for a brief second and then ripped off my underwear as well. I giggled, "Impatient much, Alice?"

"You have no idea…" and she lowered her head. I breathed in a huge gasp of air when I felt her cold tongue finally touch my hot center. She slowly worked two of her fingers in and out of me as she continued to assault me with her tongue. Before I could fully comprehend what all was taking place – I had my hands locked onto my breast as I moaned out an 'oh my god' and released. Great. I am no better than a guy. Wham bam thank you madam and I am done. Wish I had lasted just a little longer.

But apparently that didn't matter to Alice. She licked her finger and said, "Bella, you do taste like a dream. Better than any human food I am sure."

"Ha ha ha." I could barely breathe out. Then Alice went rigid. She had to have been having a vision. I had seen it too many times to think differently.

"Bella, as much as I would like to continue this – you need to get dressed – now!" She looked at me like she was scared. I was confused. Then I followed her eyes to the floor to see what she was looking at. All of my ripped up clothing. "Shit….ok…grab what's left of your clothes." She picked me up and ran upstairs to her bedroom. "Here get dressed" she said as she threw some clothing at me. Jaspers sweater? I don't think she realized what clothing she was throwing at me. This must be serious.

"Alice, what is going on?"

"Jasper, Rose and Em will be here in about 2 minutes and 17 seconds. I just got a vision of it, now hurry. I have to get you out of here before they smell us….well, smell you and know what we did."

I froze and felt my face burn bright red. Shit. I started stumbling into my clothes so we could get out of here. Once dressed Alice grabbed me up and threw me on her back. I closed my eyes as I saw her running up to the window to jump out. And then we were flying. Actually, we were running but she was going so fast. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she was running faster than Edward ever had.

The wind was ripping across my face and stinging it because it was so cold. We ran for a good 15 minutes before I finally asked her to stop.

"Sorry Bella." She said as she sat me down and continued, "Sorry. We need to keep moving. They know. I know they know. And they know that I know they know." Did she just quote Friends?

"Alice – if they know, what good is it going to do to keep running? I mean – I eventually have to go home or Charlie will hunt you down – bad idea – and you live with them. I mean, god dammit your married to…..shit….Jasper!.....What about Jasper?!?!" Oh no. No no no no no.

"Yeah…Jasper….um…."

"Did he know about this?" Oh god. I slept with Alice and she is a married woman. Oh god. Why didn't I think of this before? Oh that's right, because I am an idiot. Gosh. Great, now I am starting to sound like Napoleon Dynamite. Awesome.

"Well, no. I had a vision of it."

"So, you just up and thought it was a good idea to go through with it. What about your husband?" I was pissed.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you enjoyed that as much as me."

"But I didn't even touch you yet…"

"You….so…..didn't have to….but that's beside the point Bella. I knew when I had that vision everything was going to change. I should have said something to Jasper first….I went about it all wrong."

"So what now? I will be entirely shocked if your family doesn't completely hate me after this. First Edward – ran him off – now you and me? I broke up the family once, now I have done it again….and….drug down a marriage while I was at it….This is just fucking awesome."

"Bella….you're cussing….I never hear you do that."

"Yeah, and I've never fucked a women before tonight either." Wow, did I just say that?

"Well, there is a first for everything. Even with me."

"Yeah, but I have ruined your marriage. Your family! I'm surprised I am not supper yet."

"Bella – now you listen to me. I entered into this with the foresight of knowing what would happen. You had no clue. If anyone is to blame, it's me" She was yelling at me and I started to back away. She really did look like an intimidating vampire at this point. I think she realized that because she back down and pulled me into a hug and then whispered into my ear, "I knew what I was getting into – and I would do it again." We kissed and it was not passion filled like the last one. No, instead this one spoke for both of us all that we wanted to say but couldn't. I loved Alice more than anything and I can almost bet the she does to. I wouldn't bet against Alice.

I pulled away from her and just looked in her eyes for confirmation. I wanted this – but did she? "Are we really going to do this?...I mean, don't get me wrong, I like this, but….are we ready for this?"

"I want to if you do. I knew from the first vision that this would eventually happen. I just didn't know when. The one I had a few weeks ago confirmed everything I was thinking, feeling and knew would happen."

I finally let out an exasperated sigh, "Yeah, I do. I have thought about this before. Thank god Edward couldn't read my mind. I just never thought you would…you know….like me the same way."

"Bella….Your crazy. I don't know what it is about you, but every Vampire in a 50 mile radius seems to fall head over heels for you." And then she froze again. And for longer than the last time. Another vision and this time I was really scared. She immediately pulled away and dug for her cell phone.

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" I was freaking out as she dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. Signaling while she was at it for me to quiet down.

She started speaking so fast I couldn't understand her. She had to have called Jasper though. She kept shooting me glances and seemed to be getting frustrated with the person the phone. After a few seconds she snapped the phone shut and enveloped me in a tight hug. She was crying dry tears which immediately made me start balling.

Alice?....will you please tell me what is going on?"

"Babe….Victoria has finally found you and is bringing help with her. " I gasped. "I called Jasper and he is bringing Rose and Emmett to help. That's 4 against 3 and odds are in our favor. But…my visions right now aren't good….and I don't know what to do."

Oh my god. I pulled my head off her shoulder and tried to wipe away some tears. "Okay….I think I can handle this. I can't fight or anything. I can just try to stay out of the way….How long do we have? Can we run?"

"No use running . They'll be here in about 67 seconds."

"And how long till Jasper, Rose and Em?"

"About 94 seconds."

"Well, in that case…" I was whispering but I knew she could hear me plain as day. "Can I have at least one more kiss? If I die, I want to know that I was loved."

"Bella….You will always be loved." I crashed my lips against hers and tried to express what I couldn't say. I loved her and I wanted her to know that if I was going to die. I knew they would be arriving any time now and Alice knew too. But that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around me and deepening this kiss one last time…well at least I hope it wasn't for the last time…

**A/N**: If you are feeling generous again…reviews are awesome….


	4. Sickening Pop

**A/N:** Okay, so work is obviously slow if I am posting another chapter today. But, unfortunately this will have to hold you all over until I can post a new one next week. Sorry :(

So that is why I thought I would give you guys the anticipated fight scene. I hope you enjoy it……

**Disclaimer: Alice comes and stays with me every weekend, but technically, Stephanie Meyer owns her …..So sad….**

**Alice POV**

I heard Victoria and the rest of them approaching us. I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss with Bella. Why couldn't everyone just leave this poor girl alone? Did this bitch really have it out for her that bad? It wasn't even Bella that killed James – it was Edward. Fucking Edward! I turned around and slid Bella behind my back to protect her. We still had another 30 seconds or so before our help arrived. If I can just keep them talking and distracted long enough they will get here in time.

"Well well well. Isn't this sweet?" Victoria hissed. Her voice was dripping with venom. "What Bella, you can decide exactly _which_ Cullen you want to have? Or, am I safe to assume that she is passed around for everyone to enjoy? Since you all seem to take a liking in this pitiful human."

She was standing exactly in front of me maybe 15 feet away. Laurent was on her left and the newborn on her right. The newborn looked like he was barely holding in the urge to jump at Bella.

"You better watch yourself_ Vicky_. Cause if I am not mistaken – you have seemed to take a liking to this human as well." I was not going to stand for this. No one is going to get away with basically calling Bella a slut. Fucking bitch! It's taking all of my willpower to just stand here and not fly at her.

"Mate for mate and all that jazz. Her Edward took my James now it's only fair if I take her. Where is your precious Eddie, huh Bella? Does he know you are out here with his sister?" She laughed. She had to have thought she caught us in a compromising position. Idiot.

Bella poked her head out around my shoulder trying to be brave and answer Victoria herself, "Correction – Edward and I are no more – obviously – you witnessed that when you walked up. So why don't you go and find 'Eddie' to exact your revenge on?" Her tone was harsh and almost smooth. She only let it crack once.

In a whirlwind Rosalie came up on my left, Emmett on my Right and Jasper was next to him. Victoria glanced between all of us. Obviously not expecting to see that we were prepared to fight her. She had to have known what my gift was because instantaneously her decision on what to do next jump from one thought to the next – never settling.

I heard Jasper breathe in a larger sum of air even though it was not needed, "….mmmhmm…You know….I love the smell of fear….Nice to see you to Victoria, Laurent and oh look…a newbie. This should actually prove to be somewhat fun."

She hissed at his words and then spoke, "Aren't you that one's mate?" she pointed a finger at me. Great. This is so not the time and place for this conversation.

"Alice is _technically _my wife if that is what you're asking." His voice gave away his emotions too well. He was agitated and sad at the same time. I knew if I could pick up on that little difference so could Victoria.

She let out a menacing laugh and threw her head back. Come on – just get it over with and say it. "You know…" she hissed, "when we showed up – she was kissing the pitiful human of yours. Wouldn't that be considered cheating on you?"

"Yes." One short answer. Straight to the point and he gave a curt nod to go along. Not good.

"Well, Bella's mate took my mate and ironically now she has taken yours….you are more than welcome to cross that line and join this side, you know? I won't fault you for wanting to have some revenge for that."

Jasper just stood there for a good 45 seconds. Not answering her yet not confirming to us what he was going to do. I looked at Rosalie and Emmett and they both looked as stumped as I did. He wouldn't turn his back on us, would he? Okay, maybe me – but Rose and Emmett too? NO! He is not that guy – he is not that vampire anymore.

**Jasper POV**

Tempting. The offer was very tempting. It's been a long time since I have done some real fighting – well – aside from helping kill her mate last year. And I was still furious for what Alice had done. But I should have seen it coming. I felt their emotions when they were around each other. It was always love. But I always felt passion, desire and lust too. I always attributed those feeling to how Bella felt about Edward and Alice about me. I was never truly alone with either of them to notice that those feelings were directed at each other. But, being as blinded as I am – I should have seen this coming. Those emotions still existed in Bella even after he left. Her emotions for him were immediately replaced by anger, sadness and relief. I always did find that odd. Now I know why.

I took a brief glance over at my family and noticed they were all staring at me waiting for an explanation. I then notice that the smirk on Victoria's face was growing ten times bigger. She thought she had me. Yeah – I was not entirely happy with either Alice _or_ Bella right now, but I wasn't going to do that to my family. Besides, it's been a long time since I was able to sink my teeth into a newborn. This will be fun.

"Victoria, Honestly, what would you gain from me joining your ranks? Besides, not only that, I want to fight your newborn. I can't exactly do that if I am on your team, now can I?" Her smile dropped instantly and she flew at Alice. I noticed the newborn come flying towards me and I am sure Rose was engaged in a battle with Laurent too.

Emmett, I briefly noticed, grabbed Bella ran back about 30 yards and came to give me a hand. Newborns may be inept, but they are strong and incredibly fast. Em and I started circling around the newborn and pushing him further away from the comfort of two mature vampires. He seemed to understand that he would not live through fighting both of us.

I then hard the sickening sound of granite being ripped apart and glanced to my left. Rosalie had been able to come up behind Laurent and rip one of his arms off – which she casually tossed aside. Mean while, Alice and Victoria were intricately dancing with each other. Each move Victoria made Alice easily countered. I don't think Victoria realized how difficult it would be to take down her opponent.

"Come on." Emmett growled at the new born. "Don't just stand there – do something. You are boring." Ha. Leave it to Emmett to think a newborn in a fight would be boring. The newbie then decided to try and dash past us. Bad idea. Emmett slammed his shoulder into him as he tried to pass which hurled him backwards about 100 ft. The loud collide made it sound like a thunder storm followed quickly by the sound of trees being ripped up from their roots.

I looked over to my left to hear Laurent screaming a 'no no no' as Rosalie was straddled across his back, both hands on the side of his face – ripping his head from his shoulders. She continued down his body ripping limb from limb. As much as I hate to admit it – I hope that Bella didn't just see that. I glanced back at her and she had her head buried in her hands. Her emotions were screaming at me. Hurt, anguish, disgust, relief, love, nervousness, regret. That girl really needed to learn how to control her hormones. I hate it. Alice – I noticed – still had her eyes closed and was two stepping every attack that Victoria tried to throw at her.

Everything that happened next happen entirely too fast – even by vampire standards. The newborn came running at us and jumped before he reached us, soaring over our heads and headed right for Bella. Alice spun instantly and shouted "No!" Victoria took that opportunity to get pass Alice's defenses and make a run for Bella too. Emmett and I were already in stride with each other and almost to the newborn. In hindsight, he wasn't as fast as a normal newborn could be. My guess is that he hasn't feed in a while. We caught up to him before he got to her but Victoria passed by us fast. Her ability to escape capture was on her side at that moment. As Emmett held the newborn – I ripped his head off just as Victoria sunk her teeth into Bella's shoulder. Alice and Rosalie had a hand on her two seconds too late.

Emmett continued pulling the newborn apart and throwing him into the same pile as Laurent while I walked over to Rosalie who was now restraining Victoria. Alice was leaned over Bella furiously trying to suck the venom out of her like Edward had done once before. How she could restrain herself I'll never know. Rose and I had to back up with Victoria as far as we could. Even with her venom mixed with Bella's blood – she smelled divine.

I looked away from the sight in front of me and looked at Rosalie and then at Victoria. Rose seemed to finish my thought for me, "You do the honors – I already got to with him earlier."

Victoria gave me a pleading glance as I grab a handful of her wild red hair and pulled as hard as I could. Her body was now in pieces and it joined the pile. Emmett and I gathered some wood and started to build a fire. Rosalie and gone to join up with Alice and Bella.

**Bella POV**

Not again. This was ridiculous. Alice was right. Every freaking vampire in a 50 mile radius wanted me.

What. The. Fuck.

I was standing there watching them all growling at each other and moving with such impeccable fluid motions. I shouldn't have been watching. Bad idea. I know how you kill a vampire. Just then I saw Rose pull Laurent's head from his shoulders. The sound was sickening - a mixture somewhere between granite exploding and joint popping loudly. I immediately buried my face in my hands. That was one down. Now it would be two on two. I was safe – I didn't need to watch anymore.

Then I heard the one noise that made my heart practically fall out of my chest. Alice screamed 'no'.

I looked up to see the newborn – and now Victoria too – running straight at me, and there was no body in between us. Emmett and Jasper were able to grab a hold of the newborn and I heard the same sickening pop just as Victoria's teeth sunk into my shoulder. And then I sunk to the ground.

Victoria was nowhere near me anymore. That I knew. The world was burning. That I knew too. What I didn't know was whether or not Alice sucking on my shoulder was her feeding because she couldn't deny my blood any longer – or her saving me.

"Alice…." I mumbled.

"Shhhh, Bella. I am getting the venom out of you…just hold on."

"No…." I managed to get out, "leave it. Let it change me."

"Bella, no!"

"WHY?!? I just want to be with you guys forever. Am I not enough?" I wasn't thinking clearly. I felt my head rolling side to side as the intensity of the fire was dying out.

"Oh no, Bella you are. Believe that." She pulled at my shoulder with her mouth furiously one more time. "I just don't want that vile creature's venom to be the one that turns you. I want it to be mine." I felt her bite down again in the same spot as Victoria, unleashing her venom at the same time. It burned again and I knew this agony was going to be worst this time. No one was going to save me as coursed through my veins.

"Listen to me Bella." I tried to focus on Alice. Things were starting to get fuzzy and all I wanted to do was scream. "Focus babe, listen to my voice. You know what is coming. Try to think of all of the happiest memories of your human life – because that is now gone. Remember every detail you possibly can so when you turn, you still have some of your history. We are going to carry you back to the house now. Try not to scream. It won't do any good."

I felt myself being picked up and carried away. I had no fight left in me. It could have been Victoria walking away with me at this point and I wouldn't care. I was on fire even though I was in icy arms that would do nothing to dull the pain away.

**Alice POV**

I was carrying Bella back to the house on my own. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all followed behind without saying a word. We weren't running but we weren't walking at a humans pace either. When we were about ten miles from the house, the all caught up to me and Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"Would you like me to carry her for you Alice?"

"No, I am fine. Thanks."

"Why did you bite her? You got the venom out – she could have stayed human." Emmett looked as if I had just kicked his puppy or something.

"She asked me to. And I love her. I don't want to sound selfish, but I want her with me – always." I glanced at Jasper as I said this. He just looked at me with knowing eyes. I didn't want to hurt him, but I already knew I had.

"It's okay Alice." Jasper said as he looked away from me. "I sort of figured something like this was coming soon. I saw all the signs and I didn't do anything to stop it. That's why I am leaving for a while."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "No Jasper, you can't leave. That would break Esme. She already lost Edward."

"I didn't say I was leaving for good. Just long enough to wrap my head around this and get use to it. I will stay for about two weeks after Bella's change is complete. Just to ensure that she, as a newborn, doesn't go crazy. I can control her emotions well enough to stop it. Then I think I might go down south – see if I can find Peter and Charlotte. Spend some time with them. Then when I get back we should be fine."

I didn't notice, but Rosalie and Emmett were no longer around us. "Okay." I answered. "I can live with that. But as soon as we get back to the house….one of us has to call Carlisle and Esme and tell them what happened."

Jasper looked at me with a small smile on his face. I didn't think I would see that again anytime soon. "So…..how do we decide who gets to do the calling?"

"I don't know." I shrugged and continued walking.

Jasper held out his fist, "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

**A/N**: If you are feeling generous again…reviews are awesome….


	5. Frozen yet Burning

**A/N: **Sorry that this took longer to get out to you guys then I planned on. I would have posted it earlier but apparently the site had other ideas because it wouldn't let me sign in.

That being said – hope you enjoy this. And to everyone who has reviewed and keeps reviewing for every chapter – THANK YOU! I really enjoy writing and getting it out to you guys when you say such nice things. The fact that you all are still reading this story is a shock to me. And FYI for those of you worried about Jasper – he gets a happy ending too :) you'll just have to wait and see…. Anyhow….enjoy…..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight – Stephanie Meyer does. But – she said I can borrow Alice anytime I want for some fun; I just however have to find someone willing to take Jasper off her hands for the weekends also….any takers?

**Alice POV**

Was he kidding me? Rock, Paper, Scissors? He knew I would win – I always do. What was the point? "Jasper, if you want to be the one to call them and tell them what happened, just say it. You know I am going to win so what is the point at playing a game?"

"You right, Alice – as usual. But, you might want to explain the Bella and you part and I will take over from there to explain the fight part. I don't think I can be very objective on that subject. Deal?"

"Sure, as soon as we get back to the house and get Bella situated, then I will call."

When we got back to the house I noticed Rosalie and Emmett had already converted Carlisle's office into a make shift hospital suite in order for Bella to be somewhat comfortable. I was so grateful for that. I laid Bella down on the table they had put up there for her. And since no one apparently wanted to be in the room with her during her transformation, I meet Rosalie and Emmett in the hall.

"Hey, you guys, thanks for setting the office up for her."

"It was Em's idea. Alice, don't take this wrong – we are extremely happy that Bella will be joining our family, but …. We _cannot_ be here during her change. Would you think terribly of us if we left?" Rosalie seemed so timid that I was immediately taken back by her question.

"Yeah, you guys, that is fine. I can handle this. Come back in a day or two before she wakes up. I think she will need all of us here for this."

Without saying anything they turned and left immediately. The sun was going to rise soon and I knew that the time had come to finally call Carlisle and Esme. I was sure they would be happy about Bella officially joining our family – but the circumstances were not in my favor. I dug my phone out of my pocket and hit the number two speed dial. I stood there impatiently waiting for them to pick up.

"Well, hello Alice. What can I do for you at this early hour?" Carlisle spoke with such love in his voice that I honestly hated the next sentence coming out of me.

"Um…we have a situation here…."

"Oh, and what is that? Should I be worried?....and Is that Bella I hear screaming?"

"Yes and no…..let me start from the beginning." I proceeded to tell Carlisle everything. From the start of my very first vision (back when I first met Bella), every vision in between that involved her and the most recent one. I told him the events that happened between me and her, trying desperately to not go into detail – although I am sure he figured it out. I told him about the vision of Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett returning home early – and subsequently the moment in the forest and the proceeding vision that got us in this mess. I left him with a little bit of a cliff hanger… "And now I am going to pass the phone to Jasper – he wanted to tell you of the events happening from that point on up until the present."

"Okay Alice, thank you for being honest with us. Now will you please put him on the phone?"

**Jasper POV**

I took the phone from Alice and she went into Carlisle's office. Well, this is going to be interesting to say the least… "Hello Carlisle."

"Okay Jasper, first off – Esme wants to know if you are okay?"

"Yeah, tell Esme I am fine. I am coming to terms in my own way."

"Okay, now, will you please fill me in on what happened after you showed up?"

"Right…" I told him of the offer Victoria made me and the fight coming up after. I praised Rosalie for her quickness with taking Laurent out of the picture and that Emmett's shoulder is a force to be reckoned with. After joking with Carlisle for a bit about Emmett's fighting techniques I told him about the newborn running and jumping. "It all happen entirely too fast – even for us. The newborn was able to distract Alice long enough for Victoria to side step her. Rosalie was ripping Laurent to shreds still so she only caught on after Victoria was well on her way towards Bella. Emmett and I were able to catch the newborn, but Victoria's ability to get out of sticky situations made it easy for her to reach Bella two seconds faster the Alice and Rosalie could reach her."

"And Victoria took a bite out her didn't she?"

"Yes. Right as Alice and Rose reached her - she bit down into Bella's shoulder. Emmett took care of the newborn and Rosalie and I disposed of Victoria….while Alice…."

"What did Alice do?" Carlisle sounded like he was on the edge of his seat – fully anticipating the next move.

"Alice proceeded to try to suck out all of the venom like Edward had done."

"Did she succeed?"

"Yes. But then she bit her herself. She said the Bella asked her to be changed and she didn't want 'Victoria's vile venom' to be the one that changed her. So she sucked it all out of her and bit her again."

"Well…" Carlisle was silent for a few seconds before he finally spoke again, "I can understand one of the reasons why Bella likes Alice so much. She is just like Edward. Sucking out the venom just so that she could replace it with her own? That was an Edward move."

I laughed a little. "I know. But we are back at the house now and Bella has begun her transformation."

"Esme and I are leaving here directly. We should be home in no more than 12 hours. I trust you two can handle everything until then?"

"Of course. There is something else Carlisle." He mumbled a 'go on' and I continued, "After Bella is completely changed, I will stay here for another two weeks or so to ensure that her transformation from her human life to that of a vampire goes as smoothly as possible for a newborn. Then – I am leaving for a while. I will be back, probably before Edward ever returns. I just need to get away to wrap my head around this sudden turn of events. I just don't want to worry Esme about it."

"Do you know where you will be going?"

"I think it is time for me to go visit Peter and Charlotte."

"That's understandable. I will let you go now Jasper. Go tend to Bella the best you can. I can only fathom how difficult this whole situation is for you." With that he hung up the phone. I walked back into the office to hand Alice her phone. She was sitting beside Bella - never moving like the statues that we are. I could feel Bella in pain and Alice was feeling the same.

I didn't want to be here for this either. "Alice, I am going hunting. I will be back. Call me only if something bad happens." She didn't move. She hardly registered the words I spoke as Bella screamed out in pain yet again. With a slight wave of her hand - I left. I wasn't going hunting, I was headed for Seattle.

**Alice POV**

I sat there and listened to her screaming. I held her hand even though I knew it didn't do any good. She probably didn't even know I was sitting here. Everyone else left me there alone to handle this. I am sure it was their form of punishment for hurting Jasper and changing Bella. Not that they wouldn't be happy with Bella joining our family – just the way that she joined was wrong to them and by no fault of her own. Then I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the number and made a mad dash downstairs away from Bella's screaming. I pretended to be groggy and tired as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" And I stifled a fake yawn.

"Alice – its Charlie. I think Bella's cell must be dead because I can't reach her but she gave me your number just in case."

"Yeah, she said it died last night and she left her charger at home." I stifled another fake yawn. "She is asleep right now do you want me to wake her?"

"Oh – no. It's almost 5:30 I don't want you to wake her. Will you just tell her that I have to go out of town? There were apparently some animal attacks late last night ranging from Port Angles headed towards this way and they want us up there to help with the investigation. I am supposed to be gone for about a week. Can you let her know that?"

"Sure. Is it alright with you if I kidnap her here for a few more days?" I giggled a little to try and lighten the mood. Or as Bella would put it – I was trying to dazzle him.

"Yeah, Alice. That should be fine as long as Dr. Cullen is okay with it?"

"I am sure that he will be. Esme loves Bella so…"

"Okay, well, sorry I woke you. Let Bella know and have her call me later."

"Okay." I yawned again. "Bye Charlie." I snapped my phone shut and was back at Bella's side in an instance. Taking care of the Charlie thing turned out to be way easier than I thought. Bella screamed again in between my pondering. And why didn't I see him calling? Maybe I am focusing too much on Bella's pain. I dropped into a chair beside her, took her hand in mine and began to wait.

I watched her ever so carefully over the next several hours that eventually turned into days. She hardly moved unless it was to scream – and even those were now becoming few and far between. Her skin seemed to be getting lighter to me and her breathing slowed down to almost nothing. I may be a vampire, but I have yet to witness someone actually change. I watched every little detail about her come to life. The way the sun danced over her skin as the sun rose in the sky. The way her heart sounded like it was going to beat out of her chest. The fact that every once in a while her fingers would twitch or she would pucker her lips ever so slightly.

Days had passed. Maybe three? I didn't know for once. I spent the entire time sitting right next to Bella – I never moved, I never went to hunt – I just sat there and watch her wither in agony. Carlisle and Esme came home about 15 hours after I initially bit Bella. They both tried to come talk to me – get me to leave her side and hunt, but I didn't want to move. Carlisle monitored her vitals as time progressed and Esme would sometimes come in and rub her head and kiss her on the cheek. She would whisper an 'it's alright' or 'you're going to be fine dear'. I barely comprehended what was going on. I just sat there with her – never moving. It was like I was changing with her. I was so absorbed into her I didn't even realize it until after.

Eventually Rosalie and Emmett came back, but they mostly kept to themselves down stairs. They each came up and tired to speak with me after Carlisle and Esme's many failed attempts. Jasper followed this morning. I heard him come back but never once did he come up here and check on Bella.

She started to smell differently to me. Her features became more feminine and she filled out in all the necessary places. I could not keep my eyes away from her face. She was so beautiful even though she was going through extraordinarily horrific pain. I heard her heart beat slow down to almost nothing. One beat per minute and finally it stopped. She let out an irrevocable groan and just laid there as solid as stone. I stiffened and waited.

**Bella POV**

It was extremely hot. No. I was on fire. Did I actually go to hell for sleeping with a vampire? Ha, that really should be funny….ah, but it hurts so bad.

I felt as though I was having an outer body experience. I could feel the heat radiating through my body – never dulling and always painful. I knew at some point I had been screaming. Every time I remembered that I was indeed burning and not dying – I screamed. Every time I remembered that Victoria bit me and then Alice bit me – I screamed. Sometimes, I just screamed because I could feel parts of my body dying. And I knew I was screaming out for someone to kill me – though I never heard anyone but myself. I knew that becoming a vampire would be painful – but as the time slowly started ticking away I started remembering less and less. I was losing what Alice told me to hold onto- my memories.

Once I figured out the internal struggle I was going through - I stopped screaming. It was obviously doing me no good what so ever. They probably couldn't hear me anyways. So I just laid there. Wishing for death. Wishing for finality. Wishing for Alice. And trying all the while to hold on to those few memories that remained dear to me – Charlie – Renee – Alice. Even Edward, because without him I don't think I would have even gotten involved with the Cullen's.

Time had to be coming to an end. I felt as though I had been lying here for weeks. I could feel the heat in my body starting to die off. First in my feet and creeping slowly up my legs. Then my arms. Now, it was only my torso that burned – and probably worst than ever before. Please, please, let this be the end.

I could hear my heart beating frantically in my chest. My ears were pounding with the irregular rhythm. I could not scream. I could not move. I was frozen yet burning with change. I felt the fire burn out in me. My heart was so slow to respond. I breathed only out of habit – it was no longer necessary. With one final beat of my heart, I exhaled what was left in my lungs with a groan and laid there silent. I was finally dead…

**A/N:** Again…generosity is awesome….almost as great as getting reviews….


	6. Wide Awake

**A/N:** Hey you guys, sorry it's been a week – life got crazy busy on this end – plus my computer all but died on me. But the good news is – I got a new laptop on its way to me and I was finally able to get internet at my house so I will be able to post more often. Yeah!!! :)

P.S. **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!!!!** You guys are awesome! Every little review is like a drop of heaven. I _love_ hearing what you guys have to say – it makes me feel like my story is important to someone (and not just me). Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the new update…

**Disclaimer:** Alice came out of the closet this weekend – my closet that is :) she was hiding from Stephanie Meyer who technically owns her and the rest of the Twilight world that I love to emerge myself in….Jasper is still looking for a home though…….

**Bella POV**

I laid there with my eyes close and my mind racing as my senses slowly started to come back to me. I could hear things I probably shouldn't and I imagine it wasn't going on anywhere around me. I could hear a man and a woman arguing somewhere about catching their son drinking. I could hear a car going down the road, down shifting from third gear to fourth gear – tires squealing as he went around a turn too fast. I could hear the slight shifting of feet of someone standing near. There was defiantly someone standing near me. More then one I believe.

I still had my eyes squeezed shut when I decided to take in a breath to smell my surroundings. I was overwhelmed. I smelled everything. Lilac, jasmine, honey, musk, a chocolate smell, pine, oak, wet dirt, some revolting mold smell and so many more amazing and awful smells then I could possibly describe. But one smell in particular caught my senses. An irony rust smell. It use to repulse me, know I was practically salivating. My throat was on fire.

I twitched my hands trying to see if I was still frozen when I realized – someone was holding my hand. My eyes shot open at that notion and if I thought hearing and smelling the world was enough – seeing it was entirely different. I could see every miniscule grain and line in the wood ceiling above me. The light shinning in through the window illuminating every particle in the air. And the books on the far wall – it was easy to read the spines of them and tell how many times they have been opened by the subtle cracks in the spine.

I twitch my right hand at the thought of all those books. I wanted to reach out and take one and just read until my hearts content. But when I twitch my hand I realized how distracted I had become. Someone was still holding my hand. I felt as though there was a million eyes burning holes into me – yet I saw no one. I slowly, or tired to, slowly turn my head to the right and see who was touching me. Everything blurred at that action. It was as if my mind and body were not keeping up with each other yet. When my eyes finally came into focus – I saw the most wonderfully exquisite creature I have ever seen. Alice. I would never forget Alice.

I adjusted my sense enough to scoot up on the table and lean on my elbows. I started to look around and take in my surroundings. I felt a wave of calm spread over me as my eyes immediately fell upon the most beautiful family I have known. Esme and Carlisle were standing in the front. Next to them was Jasper with a curious look upon his face. His face. I had never seen so many lines on it before. They looked just like my scar from James.

Behind them stood Emmett – still huge and grinning the biggest shit eating grin I think I ever saw. I never notice before how white his teeth were. And Rosalie – still beautiful, but not in comparison to my Alice. Alice. I whipped my head around to see her again. She was still holding my hand and smiling at me. Her hand was no longer cold. I felt as if I was holding any normal human beings hand. But she's not normal, she is not even a human being – she is a vampire. The revelation hit me like a semi truck hitting a dear passing in the night. I was now a vampire too. Holy Crap!

I was still looking at Alice as the knowledge of my new life dawned on me. "Sweetie…?" she sounded like an angel. How come I never noticed this before? Her thumb stroked across the back of my hand as she spoke again, "Bella, how do you feel?" I dropped her hand and lunged at her. I heard Esme gasp in the background and Jasper say "shit" before I think they realize what I was doing. I grabbed Alice's face in both my hands and hungrily took her lips with mine.

"Ha!" I heard Emmett boom in the background, "She's a horny little girl eh?"

"Oh Emmett hush." Esme was scolding, "They are in love, leave them alone."

Alice meanwhile was enthusiastically taking in every kiss I could give her. My arms snaked around her shoulders as hers went around my waist. I heard Jasper whisper, "I just don't understand." This broke my concentration. What could he possibly not understand about Alice and me kissing?

"Dude," Emmett whispered in Jaspers ear, "why did you interrupt that. Shut up!" Rosalie slapped him on the arm as he said the last part.

I slowly turned my head to look at him – irritation spread across my face. "What don't you understand Jasper?"…I paused, "Was that me who just spoke? Holy crap, it is me? I sound so different." I was amazed.

"That right there!" He pointed and practically yelled at me, "You. You are weird. You just went from irritated, to confused, to excited to content in fractions of a second! What the hell? Why aren't you going crazy with blood thirst? Why are you acting like a 100 year old vampire and not a new born? Aren't you thirsty?"

I was annoyed now. "Well I wasn't until you just mention it." I blurted out before I could stop myself. "I need to get a filter from my mouth to my brain before I just randomly start saying stuff." Emmett laughed loudly at that. "Oh shit, I just said that out loud didn't I?"

Carlisle slowly shook his head yes at me. I put a hand to my mouth. "What is going on with me?"

Carlisle shook his head at this one, "I have no idea Bella. But apparently you are handling this extraordinarily well. You're not thirsty, correct?"

I shook my head no, "Only when you guys keep bringing it up."

"Jasper," Carlisle directed his attention towards him, "What do you feel?"

"Her emotions are changing every split second. I have only felt, for lack of a better word to describe it all – I have only felt giddiness coming from her. No blood lust or anger except when we keep bringing it up."

"Amazing." I heard Alice whisper behind me. I was sitting on the edge of the table by this point. She was still sitting behind me with her hand in mine.

Carlisle looked of at us, "Alice, what do you see?" Everyone was looking at her for an answer now.

"Well…" she started, "I see that Bella is not going to need Jasper's help. She is mature-ish. I don't see any attacks. I think she has a mine of matter type of control on that side of her mind Carlisle. It's strange really. Maybe because she was around us so much and knew what to expect – she sort of skipped the new born part? I'm not sure"

I was so confused, "wait, so….I am not a blood crazed new born? How is that even possible?"

"Maybe that is your power Bella." Jasper spoke, "I can feel people's emotions and control them, Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds. You have a mind over matter control. It's like you are telling yourself that you don't want to be a crazed new born so you control your self not to be. You have amazing self control. Maybe that is also why Edward could never hear your thoughts either?"

"Bella that's remarkable." Alice said as she squeezed my hand. I turned to look at her and I had to lean in and kiss her again, but before I could Jasper cleared his throat.

"Well, if Bella is in control of herself – then I don't need to be here." He turned around and walked out of the door. Two second later he was back with papers in his hand. "Alice, I took the liberty to meet up with my contact in Seattle." He said as he handed her the papers, "Inside you'll find our divorce papers. You are now Alice Brandon again and I am Jasper Whitlock. Bella, you also have a new ID with a passport and everything you need to be a part of this family. I took the liberty of giving you Alice's last name. So you are now Isabella Brandon. I figured given the past – you wouldn't want your last name to be Cullen. You can of course change that. Alice knows my contact in Seattle and can arrange everything. Plus you still have all of your old ID's and such. You are essentially two people still until you decided other wise – Isabella Swan and Isabella Brandon..."

"Thanks." Alice whisper as she shuffled through the documents.

I looked at him dumbfounded, how long was I out for? I got up and slowly walked over to Jasper while trying out my new legs. I felt like I was floating over to him. I stopped about a foot from him, "Thank you Jasper. I wish this was all under better circumstances. I am truly sorry for causing you pain."

"It's alright Bella. I think it is easy to see now the Alice and my relationship was one of convenience and it was not meant to be forever. Not after the strong love and admiration I can feel flow between the two of you. She has finally found her true mate and I am okay with that." He walked over to Carlisle and shook his hand. He turned to Esme and kissed her on the cheek, "I won't be gone for too long. I just need to figure out some things." He walked to the door, turned and waved bye to everyone and disappeared.

Emmett was the first to speak, "Well then, why don't we all go downstairs to give these two some privacy for a bit and then, Bella…" He looked at me grinning, "Me, you and Alice are going to go hunting for the first time." He smirked and they all left to go downstairs.

I turned around and walked slowly over to where Alice was standing. I grabbed her by the waist and yanked her over to me. She put her arms around my shoulders for a change and kissed me passionately. I gently licked her lips for entrance and she allowed. She tasted so sweet. Better then I could ever remember. A few seconds later she decided to pull away. "So, what do you think?" she smiled as she grabbed my hand.

"I don't know. Everything is so…..sharp."

"Yeah, it will take a little to get use to it all…..so are you really not thirsty? I am. I haven't feed since Friday when you came over." I just took notice of how dark her eyes were. She was still stunning to me though.

"Alice, how long was I out for?"

"Well it's Tuesday already so….but don't worry. Charlie thinks you are staying her for our week break we get from school every February. Besides, he called; he wanted me to tell you that he is staying in Port Angles investigating some "animal attacks" for like the next week."

"CHARLIE! I forgot all about him. How messed up is that? He knows I am here? What am I going to do? And Victoria? If he is investigating "animal attacks" she could get him!"

"Bella, calm down. Victoria is dead. Jasper killed her with Rosalie. And as far as Charlie goes…..I am not sure. Everyone keeps changing their minds so fast that I can't get a defiant lock on the future. I am sure it'll work out thou. If you have this good of self control, maybe you might be able to go back to school next Monday? We will have to see how well you do after we hunt. We kinda need to find a human to test this one though…" I looked at her startled. A human? Was she nuts? I would attack them and I don't want that! She seemed to understand the emotions playing across my face, "No Bella, I wont let you attack a human. Besides, I don't think you could. You have amazing self control. We just need to enhance it so you can at least finish school."

"Okay. Okay. That being said, maybe we should head down stairs and get Emmett. I smell something delicious and I know I need to sink my teeth into something – soon."

She laughed at this and grabbed my hand, "Okay let's go then."

**A/N:** Reviews are like Hershey Kisses…..one is never enough :)


	7. Two for One

**A/N:** New chapter up for you guys!!! I got my new laptop and Internet and I cant seem to stop writing (which is really good news for you guys)....So.....enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** Nothing below is mine....Except for Alice when she comes to visit.....you can Thank Stephanie Meyer for thinking her up..... gotta love it......

**Alice POV**

Bella was awake now. I couldn't believe how fast her change happened. It was probably about the same amount of time as a usual transformation, but to me – her human life ended too fast. However, I am happy. As selfish as it is – I am happy I get her with me now. Forever.

Her awakening lasted for a few minutes, but as she gradually regained her senses, I am sure it felt extraordinarily long to her. I knew she would need help adjusting to this life. But now – she needs to feed.

Emmett was currently running ahead of Bella and I was behind her as we made our way up into Canada for her first hunt. We figured the further away from the population we were – the better. Happening across a camper or hiker right now would not be ideal even if she is showing signs of excellent self control.

After a few more minutes of running, Emmett came to a halt in the middle of a clearing. Bella and I directly followed. "Alright Bells, front and center." Emmett said as he snapped his fingers and pointed in front of him. I wanted to yell at him – she's not a lap dog you know!

"Easy Em, I don't think bear hunting would be the best idea for her as her first kill. Bella, he is going to teach you to use your senses in tracking down prey. I use my ability and rely a little too heavily on it. Emmett though…he's all brute force. He'll teach you better."

I decided to run off and hunt. I don't think I want to witness her first kill. I might try to intervene and help her and I shouldn't. Emmett can handle this I am sure. I stopped and closed my eyes. I let my visions scan the area and I caught a smell of a large male elk nearby. Dinner time!

**Bella POV**

I stood there listening to Emmett describe the finer points of tuning into my blood lust and not letting it control me. "Really Bella…" as he concluded his speech, "Don't go for the thing that smells absolutely fucking delicious. That's a human. That's bad. Go for the thing that smells kinda good. Like, compare it to when you were human. Go for the hamburger instead of the prime rib, okay?" I laughed. This was the weirdest analogy I have ever heard – but coming from Emmett – it made perfect sense.

"Okay, now close your eyes. Breathe in deep through your nose and listen to your surroundings." I did as I was told and I could hear everything – including an annoying woodpecker somewhere off in the distance. Where's a BB gun when you need one? I laughed at that thought and looked at Emmett. He smirked at me as I bent over and grabbed a small rock. I turned to my left and hurdle it through the air. Seconds later the woodpecker had stopped and you could hear it drop to the ground.

"Bella….you are by far the coolest new little sister I think I will ever have. You took out the annoying little bird and you make out with girls. You…are….awesome!"

"What? He was annoying me and distracting me. And I don't make out with _girls_….I make out with one girl – Alice, your sister. Which come to think of it – is kinda weird since we are both your sister. You perv…" I said as I closed my eyes and started listening again. I picked up a scent of a large animal and decided to run for it. A mile to the east I found what I was looking for – a heard of elk – and Alice had already beat us to them. I smiled as I watched her close in on the large male. There was something so sensual about her stalking her prey. When she finally sprung for him the rest of the heard realized there was a predator in the area and decided to flee. The chase was on. I took down a female as Emmett jumped and took out two small males – one arm around each one of their necks.

I broke the female's neck not even realizing it. I was strong! Stronger than I ever believed I could be. But my vampire instincts took over and I bit into her jugular. The blood wasn't satisfying but it would work. I felt the burn on my throat dull moderately. As soon as I was finished with her I looked up. Alice was standing there watching me with a proud smile upon her face. "I think she needs a bear" Emmett boomed from behind us. I laughed, "Well with this strength I have right now – bring it on."

"SWEEEEEETT!!!!!" I heard Emmett say as he ran up and grabbed my hand to yank me away. We ran for a good two miles before Alice caught up to us. "You guys are going in the wrong direction. There is a male and a female about 5 miles east of us at the river. You stand better chances with those two."

Emmett spun on the spot, "Thanks Alice" and started sprinting away in the opposite direction. We rounded the corner to the river and spotted the two bears. It was salmon spawning season and the two bears were gluttons. They smelled wonderful compared to the elk. "Bella, you take the male – I'll take the female. She probably has cubs nearby which means she will put up more of a fight. Don't want to get you in over your head too soon." He smirked as he patted the top of my head.

"Bullshit Emmett. If I recall, newborns are faster and have more strength, right? I take the female, you get the male, understood?" I darted away before he could answer me. I approached the female in the stream and made eye contact with her. She let out a roar as she stood up on her hind legs towering over me. I darted to the left as she made a swipe at me. I dodged and moved around to the back of her. I jumped on her and threw my arms around her neck. I squeezed my arms together as tight as I could trying to suffocate her or break her neck. She flailed around trying to get me off her back.

I heard another roar and I turned my head around expecting to see Emmett and the male fighting. They weren't! The male was coming towards me. The bear beneath me was slowly losing steam. I took that as my opportunity to snap her neck. She dropped below me into the river and I spun around. Fine Emmett, if you want to be a jackass…I looked over to the shore and saw him standing there with his arms crossed with a smug look on his face – fine then! Two to one.

The male bear took a swipe at me just like the female did. I ducked down and threw out my leg – kicking him in his leg. There was a large deafening snap and I heard him whimper and roar at the pain. I quickly made work of his other leg doing them same. He fell before me and I moved around to the back. I broke his neck with ease. Emmett and Alice came running up to me.

"I will reiterate - Bella you are the coolest new little sister I will ever have! You took out two full grown bears on your own!"

"Yeah well…." I was catching my breath as if that wore me out – guess old habits die hard. "I will share with you this time Em, but next time you have to kill your own bear…..or…..just admit to me that you can't and I will again." I laughed as he raised his eye brows in question. We quickly drank - I shared my bear with Alice because it was just too much to drink in – and we headed home.

**Alice POV**

I watched Bella as she took out the two bears. I knew how it would end and I was okay with watching her instead of helping. And boy did I watch! She was amazing and so stunning as she moved. The sun was beating down on her and she sparkled like a diamond. Her body moved fluidly, no more clumsy Bella. Her breast heaved with every breath so didn't need. She was gorgeous yet intimidating, playful yet so sexual at the same time. I could not wait to get her alone. And to top it all off – she put Emmett in his place for being a jackass and letting her handle both bears. So hot.

We made our way back to the house to find Carlisle and Esme watching a movie and Rosalie working on Emmett's jeep. I knew that everyone was going to want to question Bella – it has been a long time since any of us were changed. We took our seats in the living room as Carlisle began.

**Bella POV**

"Bella, what do you remember prior to being changed?" I blushed. I remembered a few very specific things and promises I made to myself about Alice but I didn't want to share that with the whole family.

"I remember being in the forest. I remember Victoria speaking faster than I could entirely comprehend. Rose, Em and Jasper all showed up. I was yanked back away from everyone and I remember the most god awful sickening pop sound. I can remember the way Alice screamed 'no' and then all I can remember is fire, well, a burning pain and I felt frozen at the same time. I know that doesn't make sense, but…"

"No it does." Carlisle answered, "You couldn't move right?"

"I felt like I could for a little bit after the pain started but after I figured out the screaming was getting me nowhere – I couldn't move anymore. Not until I awoke."

Alice turned and looked at me, "You were screaming for a little while Bella, but then you stopped. I was hoping the pain wasn't to unbearable." her voice sounded sad.

"I figured you were thinking like that so that is why I quit. I also didn't want you to think I was in too much pain from your bite."

Carlisle notice Alice and I staring at each other and decided to resumed the conversation then, "So, do you have any idea what you are going to do now? As good as it was for you to join our family Bella, you still have your dad and mom to consider plus your senior year. As far as self preservation goes – you cant tell anyone. I don't imagine you can go live with your dad again no matter how good your self control seems to be.... he would notice that you are were really different...does he even know you are still here?"

Alice took the opportunity to answer him on this question, "yeah Carlisle, he already knows that she is here. He called in the first few hours of her transformation and I lied about her being asleep. He went on an investigation for the next week regarding some "animal attacks" and I convinced him to let her stay here for the time being."

"Also, Alice – I would like to some how test my self control. If I really can control it then why couldn't I go back to school? The only real hurdle will be Charlie..."

Everyone stared at me with confusion. I figure they thought I wasn't ready for that but I knew there was something different about me. I could control it. I had no urges to even go feed when I awoke.

Emmett was the first to answer, "Wait....Bella....let me understand this correctly......one week after your transformation and you want to go through yourself into a school full of teenagers and lock yourself in a house with only one other person – a human? Are you mental?"

"I know I can control myself – but we should test it out just to be sure. I do not want to attack a human so I need someone to help me – just in case."

"Who or where were you thinking Bella?" Carlisle looked uncomfortable but he would just have to understand that I needed to prove this to myself.

"Well, no big cities – that would have to be step number two if the first one works. Maybe someone close by that I know I can trust? I really don't want to hurt him but I know I could trust him if for some reason things go down hill..."

"Who Bella?" Esme finally spoke. She was awfully quite through this whole ordeal.

"My friend Jacob from down on the res. I have known him and his family most my life and if I do try to attack him and Alice or someone prevents it – then at least I can trust him if I have to reveal who I am now."

Emmett let out a booming laugh, Rosalie wrinkled her nose, Esme covered her mouth with her hand and Carlisle simply shook his head and answered me, "Bella....there is something you need to know about the people on the reservation..."

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed......you are all awesome! Keep it up.....


	8. Pro Choice

**A/N:** Alrighty, here goes another chapter for you guys.....

Oh yeah.....this is your official **smut* * warning......enjoy....lol

**Disclaimer:** Alice is all mine. And by mine I mean Stephanie Meyers. Damn.

**Bella POV**

"What do I need to know about the people on the reservation?" I was confused. Jacob was a good friends of mine. If it wasn't for him and Alice I wouldn't have been able to get over Edward and move on. Many people at school probably assumed we were dating and I know that Charlie was surely hoping we would. To be honest, I was pretty sure Jacob was hoping we would eventually date too. I think Alice and I are the only ones who believed that it would never happen. No surprise there.

I proceeded to sit there and listen to Carlisle explaining to me what the Quileutes were. Werewolves. Seriously? Except most the family like to use the derogatory term "dogs". They were apparently sworn enemies only kept in peace because of a certain treaty between them and an elder member. If they stayed off their land and they don't hunt humans, or bite them, then everything would stay as peaceful as possible between them. I immediately saw the issue.

"Hold on, so by Alice biting me – you guys broke the treaty – right?"

Carlisle looked at Alice and then back at me, "Yes. And I am certain they will not make an exception to the fact that you asked. I know that we are all fond of living here so the only other advisable option is to lie. If they find out that you are a vampire now – which if you meet up with Jacob they probably will – then we lie. We tell them Victoria is the one that bit you. Not a complete fabrication. We also say because of the fight there was nothing we could do quick enough to stop the process. Hopefully that will tide them over. If however it doesn't....well....we will have to cross that bridge when we get there."

"How will Jacob know I am a vampire. I'm not going to tell him."

"Bella, hun, he will smell you and know. Just like you'll be able to smell him and know he is a dog."

"Wait....what? Jacob's not a werewolf. I think I would have known if he was one."

"Well, he may or may not be one yet. We don't know for sure yet who has changed or not. I can't see the dogs in my visions so..."

"Alice....you knew this all along and never said anything?"

"Treaty Bella. I couldn't. Just like you were never suppose to know about us."

"Okay, so what does this mean now?"

"Well, you ride out the rest of the week here away from Charlie. But Bella, it is advisable that you do not go back to living with him. Not because of your self control but because he will start catching on to your differences. You look and sound different, you don't sleep and you don't eat. That he will notice. You and Alice need to talk about your future whether it is here in Forks or not – and then implement it. I'm sorry Bella, but you might have to leave your human family behind. It comes with being a vampire. We are all going to go for the night so that you may discuss this without any interruptions." Carlisle and Esme got up from their seats getting ready to leave.

Esme leaned down to the side of my face, kissed my temple and said, "Welcome to family Bella. Do know we love you no matter what you two decide today." With that Carlisle and Esme left to the garage. I heard their Mercedes start up, the garage door open and them leave. To where – I don't know.

Rosalie was the next to get up, "You two better not leave for a long time like Edward and Jasper. If you do leave – you better be going for your honeymoon and coming back soon. I don't know how much more of this family breaking up I can take. Sorry Bella. Thats wasn't meant to be a hit below the belt about you. I'm just tired of seeing Esme so hurt. Emmett – I'll meet you in the jeep." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and all but stormed out of the room.

Emmett however was still sitting in his chair. His arms were crossed and he had a devilish smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking about Em? Aren't you going to go meet Rose in the jeep so Alice and I can talk?"

"Uh...no."

"And why not?" Alice retorted. I am pretty sure she knew the answer but was only asking for my benefit.

"Well....I know one thing.....you two haven't had any alone time in a while and I know what is going to happen after we all leave. I'm going to stay." his smile spread across his face like the Grinch who stole Christmas.

"EMMETT! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND STOP ANTAGONIZING THEM!" Rosalie yelled from the garage. She didn't need to yell – we could hear her fine. But Emmett's big smile faltered, he growled a 'fine' under his breath and they both left. I smiled. I couldn't help it. I seemed to be smiling an awful lot these days.

I stood there with Alice in the living room for a few seconds just thinking. I turned and looked at Alice and a smile spread across her face. "Okay, I'll meet you in my bedroom." she said rather cryptically before she dashed up the stairs.

**Alice POV**

I had been getting little short visions all day long. With every new little idea each family member got – I received a vision to correspond. Emmett's were the worst. He sat there through the whole conversation just looking back and forth between Bella and me - Like we were going to spontaneously start making out. He wasn't trying to make up his mind on what path as a family we should take next – no- he was trying to figure out any way to stay behind so that he could "accidentally" walk in on Bella and me. Not going to happen. I saw Rosalie putting an end to each new idea he got. Thank god she was on our side in that matter.

After everyone left for the evening to allow us to "talk" I was hit by a wave of different sensual visions – I knew what Bella wanted to do, she just couldn't make up her mind. All she could decide on was that she wanted it to take place in the bedroom. So I told her I would meet her up there and I took off. I knew it would take a few minutes for Bella to be able to collect herself enough, get pass her self consciousness and not be so shy. So I sat on the side of the bed and decided to wait.

Sure enough, I heard Bella start to ascend the stairs – extraordinarily slow. I sat there in anticipation - I could hardly contain myself. I had my hands on my lap and my knees wouldn't stop bouncing. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She ghosted over to in front of me – took my face between both her hands and took my lips with hers feverishly. I scooted back a little on the bed and leaned on my arms as she straddled me.

She lowered her hands from my face and gently brushed them down my chest to the bottom of my shirt. I leaned up so she could pull it over my head. Breaking from our kiss momentarily. I pulled her shirt off as well. I leaned back and hung my head as Bella made quick work of kissing down my neck. Her hands had now moved to my breasts. She was shaking slightly. She had to have been nervous. I felt her hands reach down and pull my bra up slightly over my breasts – just enough to expose my nipples. I then felt her mouth gently close over my right nipple – her tongue flicked over me as her hands caressed the other. I caught myself starting to moan and I bit my lip. She has no idea what that is doing to me.

**Bella POV**

I looked up from Alice's chest just in time to see her stifling a moan by biting on her bottom lip. It was extremely erotic. I reached behind her and undid her pretty little pink bra – removing it all the way. "Alice..." I whispered as I kissed underneath her ear, "scoot up some." I laid her down on the bed and took her lips with mine again. She tasted better then the first time. No alcohol – no impairment - no judging. Just Alice and me. She fisted her hands in my hair as I gently massaged her chest. I felt myself being rolled to the side as she removed my bra as well. Hungrily taking my breasts in her mouth directly after. I moaned and felt my eyes rolling back in my head. No. I knew I wanted this to be about her this time. I was going to make this up to her.

I took control, I pushed her back down flat on the bed and started kissing my way down her neck towards the top of her pants. I ripped them off and let them join the ground with the rest of our clothing. She let out a little whimper and mumbled, "That was my favorite pair." I stood up and removed my own while at it. I felt her eyes rake over my body as I stripped. I growled out, "I'll take you shopping then.." as I resumed my kissing of her amazing body.

I made it down and up each leg and to the top of her matching pink thong. Alice was looking down at me with anticipation in her eyes as I slid her underwear off. She spread her legs eagerly as I lowered my head down. I placed a kiss on the inside of each one of her legs right by her center. I smiled as I looked up her and leaned in. Her hands fisted in my hair again as my tongue hit her clit. She moaned – loudly and I smiled. Pay back.

I quickly worked my tongue to take her to her brink. As soon as I knew she was close – I inserted two fingers in her. Seconds later I felt her release and I heard the sweetest sound I have ever heard, "oh Bella" had quietly escaped her lips as she finished. I smiled as I kissed my way back up to her lips. Eagerly talking them with mine again. I wanted her to taste herself on my lips. It was my way of letting her know that I loved that just as much as she did. She let out a small giggle as she rolled her self over and on top of me.

"Bella, do you trust me?" she asked me in between kisses.

"Yeah....why? What do you have in mind?" She smiled a devils smile and whispered "I'll be right back." She got up and ran over to her closet. I watched her cute little perky ass all the way over there. She wasn't ashamed to flaunt it and I was ashamed to want it. She practically dove into it looking for something. She came back about 20 seconds later with a small pink pillow about ten inches long. "Alice.....whats that?"

**Alice POV**

The pillow I had in my hand was mine. It was my fun when Jasper was away. But honestly, I bought it along time ago – well- shortly after my first vision of Bella. I figured it would come in handy and be some fun for both of us eventually. I looked over at the bed as Bella asked me what it was. She had confusion on her face. I was hit with a vision. And I smiled. She was going to enjoy this.

"This Bella..." I said as I sat back on the bed and began to unzip one end of the pillow, "This was my alone time fun." I sounded like I was in a porno – all that was missing is the 'bow-chicka-wow-wow' music. After I unzipped the small little pillow I pulled out a glass dildo about 8 inches long. Bella's eyes got huge.

"You are not serious are you?!?! That thing is huge!"

"Bella....lie back and trust me." She pulled that bottom lip into her mouth again and I thought I was going to come undone. She really has no idea how erotic that is! I need to clue her in on this kind of stuff.

"Okay, fine Alice. But only cause I trust you." I quickly pulled off her underwear as I started kissing her neck. I made my way down to her chest giving the "girls" some attention and continued to move down. She spread her legs to make room for me as I lowered myself down. I could smell her arousal in full force. She made my mouth water. I kissed each leg on the inside right next to her center just like she did. I looked up at her one more time before lowering my head in. I decided to give her some attention before shocking her with the toy. I took a glance up at her face while I continued my highly enjoyable work and I slipped the dildo in. She let out a moan as I did so. I started putting it to work and she finally opened her eyes and looked down at me. Her eyes were filled with passion. I lowered my head again and continued until I brought her to her brink. She let out a moan I hadn't heard yet. It was then that I realized I wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of my life bringing that look of happiness to her face. She finally let her walls down and I got to be on the other side with her.

I quickly went to wash up and put the "toy" away as Bella laid on the bed enjoying the high from her orgasm. I grabbed two of my robes from the closet and made my way back over to the bed. Bella gratefully took the robe from and put it on. Her robe was a midnight blue color. If Edward was right about one thing – she does look indescribable in blue. I sat up against the headboard of the bed and she laid down with her head in my lap. Now was as good a time as any for us to have the dreaded "talk".

"Bella......We need to talk about what we are going to do now." I looked down at her as she sighed.

"Yeah, I know.....I just have no idea what to do...."

"I first off have to express my concern about you going back to your dads. I do not think it is a good idea."

"I know. I have been thinking about it and I agree. I cant live him. I am a totally different person now. But I think he will object to me living here no matter how much he likes you guys. And.....I have no idea if I should tell him about you....or even what to say.....or how to say it.....I am at a loss...."

I thought this over for a few minutes. I tired to look ahead and get any foresight into what may happen. None ended with Bella and Charlie ending on good terms. I didn't want that to happen. I knew that Bella loved her dad very much. "We have to try. And school......you shouldn't go back there either. Not now anyways. Maybe in several decades." I felt her laugh quietly on my lap.

"How about this......we have to practice my self control before Charlie gets back, when he does – we will go over there and tell him that Carlisle and Esme have invited me to move in with you guys. I can take my GED and be done with high school. Then me and you can go and do and just be – us."

I stopped to think about it. I tried to see what Charlie would say to that idea. I came up blank. Why am I having such a hard time seeing visions with Bella involved now? She wasn't this difficult before she changed. But I guess I was just going to have to try and trust fate. This could work out – even if it doesn't we will make things happen. Bella is going to be a live for a long time so the short term consequences really mean nothing now. She hasn't learned that yet, but she will. It is all new things to grow accustom to with the idea of being alive for eternity. "Okay Bella, lets go with that plan for now. But we have to figure out a way for you to test your self control. Jacob may not be the best idea. But if you do decided to do it, I am going with you – no matter what."

"Okay Alice – I'll take you with me. But Jacob can't be a werewolf like you guys think. He is just Jake. My childhood friend who is a gigantic bumbling boy with two left feet who is madly in love with me. Just Jake." I laughed at her description. I haven't met the dog but hopefully he has four left paws when he transforms.

**A/N:** To everyone who reviews, has reviewed and/or continues to review– You guys are so sweet. I get some really awesome reviews and it totally makes my day. It is so great to hear people's responses to my story. So know if you review for me – it makes me smile – each and every time. So thank you for keeping me smiling......


	9. Big Bad Wolf

**A/N:** So today is my birthday (Happy Birthday to me) and as a gift to myself I am posting a chapter for you guys. I want to celebrate this day with you guys. So....enjoy my story while I enjoy my day......

_On a side note – , If you haven't seen it already - I just posted a new story that I am writing with my best friend. It is a Bella/Emmett story. I write Emmett's POV and my friend writes Bella's. Check it out...._

**Disclaimer: **Alice popped out of a birthday cake for me in a cute little red bikini :) .....then Stephanie Meyer showed up and took her away :( so sad.......

**Bella POV**

I heard Esme and Carlisle come home some time around three in the morning. Alice and I were still lying upstairs in bed. I knew I couldn't ever sleep again but it felt so relaxing to just be here together in each others arms. Esme and Carlisle never came up to bug us. Which I appreciated. I could here them moving around downstairs trying to keep busy. It was a rather peaceful morning – until Emmett came home.

It was about 7 o'clock when I heard his booming voice downstairs. Esme asked him to politely keep it down because we were still up here in the bedroom.

"What? Its not like they are sleeping!" I looked over at Alice and we just smiled. Emmett was running up the stairs to see us – probably hoping to catch us doing something. We both looked down to ensure our robes were covering everything when he burst through the door. "Damn. Why cant you guys just be nice for once and let me catch something."

"Emmett, just because you and Rosalie do it all over every surface in the house like dogs in heat – with everyone home! Doesn't mean we are going to." Alice had sat up by this point and started to gather her clothes up to put in the hamper. I was trying my hardest to keep a straight face. Rosalie had just glided up behind Emmett. Next thing you heard was a thunderous smack across the back of Emmett's head.

"Emmett! Leave the girls alone. Its not the gentlemen thing to do by trying to sneak in on them. What would Esme say?"

"Esme would say that she taught you better." Esme was now standing behind Emmett also, with her hands on her hips and I know that if I was still human I would be 12 different shades of red by now. "Bella dear, Carlisle would like to speak with you and Alice in his study. I'll be there in a minute too."

I shook my head yes for her as she grabbed Emmett by the ear and dragged him out. "Rose." She turned around and came back in to me. "I just wanted to make sure that you and I are okay. I was always under the impression that you didn't want me to be a part of your world and I don't want me to come between you and the family."

"Bella, its fine. My only qualms were the fact that if I had the choice I wouldn't want to give up my human life. But Bella, this worlds seems to suit you. And I don't know what it is, but it really does seem like every vampire in a 50 mile radius gravitates to you. Now you can protect yourself better." Rosalie leaned down and kissed my cheek, "Welcome to the family Bella. I am glad to call you my sister."

I closed the door and walked over to Alice. I pulled her into a hug and took her bottom lip in with mine. It was not a passionate kiss – just a kiss to show my love. "Good Morning Alice."

"Good Morning Bella. We should get dressed and go speak with Carlisle. I am sure that he would like to know our plans." I realized then that I still didn't have any clothes at their house which of course worked prefect for Alice playing Barbie Bella. I threw on a pair of her jeans and a tank top from her dresser. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and I was done. Alice how ever was flying around the room in a world wind. She dove into her closet yet again and about a minute later she came out dressed in a cute yellow and white sun dress with flip flops and her make up done. I just manage to pull my hair into a bun on my head. It was then that I noticed that half her closet was empty. I walked over and looked in. All of Jaspers clothing was gone.

"He moved his clothes and stuff into Edward's room. Kind of ironic huh?"

"I feel so horrible. I messed this family up so bad, caused heartache and broke up your marriage. How did this happen." I would have been crying if I was still human. Instead, dry sobs were wrecking my body.

"Bella..." Alice pulled me into a hug, "This is not your fault. I did this just as much as you. I have the visions, I could have prevented many things from happening. We are all selfish creatures and I wanted you – not Jasper. Yes, I will always love Jasper, but he was not who I was meant to be with. No body has made me feel the way that you do. And you heard him yourself – our relationship was one of convenience, not eternity. You have to believe that you and I were meant to be. This family will accept you no matter what." She kissed my forehead and my fears and uncertainty started to dissipate. "Come on, lets go to the study."

Carlisle was waiting in his study. He was sitting at his desk on his computer. Esme was sitting in one of the chairs in the corner. When she saw us walk in she set her book down. We walked up and took a seat across from Carlisle.

"So, did you girls decided what you are going to do." Esme sat on the arm of Carlisle's chair as he spoke with us.

Alice was the first to speak, "Yes we did. We decided to test her self control with as much control on our parts as possible. So, when Charlie comes home we can approach him about her living here. We both think he isn't going to like that idea. But we will have to see what he says for our next step. She is also going to get her GED so that she will be done with high school."

"I hate the idea of leaving Charlie but I understand that I have to." While Carlisle was talking to Esme I decided that I want to see Jake. He would have to be my first test.

**Alice POV**

Carlisle was telling Esme that he thinks it might be a good idea for us to lay low for a while when Bella disappeared entirely from my visions. Dammit.

"Bella, did you just decide to go see that dog today?"

"Yes, I did. And Yes, I want you to come with me....and please don't call him a dog. We don't know if he is one yet."

"Yes we do, your future just disappeared. He is a werewolf." The door to the study crashed open while I said this.

Emmett's voice boomed over every ones, "I don't know why you guys decided to speak "privately" in here. Its not like we cant hear you around the house. Bella, you are not going to go meet that dog without me and Rose there for help also. You're still a new born and he is a pup. He'll most likely lose his temper."

"Em, we cant all just go and talk four on one. That would not be good for him." Bella looked upset.

"Okay, fine. Why don't we hide in the tress a ways behind you. We will still be able to see what going on and be there within seconds if it turns south."

Carlisle looked between Emmett and Bella and then looked at me. "Alice are you okay with meeting face to face with a new werewolf?"

"Yeah I am fine with it. I also have no problem with Emmett's idea."

Bella stood up, "I guess its settled then. I am going to go downstairs and call Jacob. Its 9 o'clock he should be awake now." I watched her walk downstairs. I really didn't like the idea of her meeting with him but she is so stubborn. I know I can't change her mind and then she'll just try to go by her self and thats an even worst idea.

I ran downstairs and caught her before she stepped our side to call him. "Bella, tell him to drive towards Forks to meet us. Tell him you will be pulled over on the side of the road and he'll know where to meet us."

**Bella POV**

I stepped outside and sat on the front porch step. I hadn't talk to anyone in about a week. I flipped open my phone and saw I had several missed calls – all Charlie. Two voice mails – both Charlie and seven texts. I scrolled through my texts. Some where from Angela asking me if I was busy. One finally from her saying that maybe my phone was dead and she would talk to me Monday. I'll miss her.

I also got about four from Jake. The first couple were a _'Where are you' _and _'What are you up to?' _a _'Call me' _and finally_ 'Things have changed and we need to talk'. _The last text message kind of scared me. Things have changed? Did he know about me?

I opened my contacts and found Jake's number. I hit send and held my breath. It rang five times and I thought he wasn't going to pick up. Finally on the six ring right before his voice mail a groggy Jake answered.

"....'Ello..." I heard him yawn and I smiled. There's my Jake.

"Jacob..."

"Bella! Where have you been?!?!" I heard some rustling on his side of the line and him stumbling out of bed.

"Jacob, some things have happened and we need to talk..."

"Its him isn't it? He came back and swooped in and you took him back no questions asked, huh?"

I growled into the phone, his breathing stopped, "He didn't come back and I wouldn't take him back even if he did. You know that."

"Bella, you sound different."

"Jacob, will you just meet me."

"Okay, where?"

"Just drive towards Forks. I'll be parked on the side of the road. You'll see me. Can't miss me."

"Little cryptic, okay, when?"

"Ten minutes?"

"See you then."

I snapped the phone closed and walked in side. Alice was standing by the door waiting. "Okay, let's go. He said he'll meet us in ten minutes."

Rose walked up and hugged me, "We will run there. We know where you are going so we will just meet you there."

Alice and I walked out to the garage and took Carlisle's Mercedes. She drove while I sat there contemplating this next conversation. She pulled out on the high way and before long we were pulling over on the side of the road. No land marks, no buildings – just a random spot on the highway. Or so I thought.

"Bella, this is as far as we can go. The treaty line is right up ahead. If you get out you can smell the line. There is a defiant difference between our side and theres. Get out, I'm sure you need time to adjust before he gets here."

I stepped out of the car and I was instantly hit with a fowl smell. It smelled like a wet dog mixed with pine trees mixed with dirt and a musky woodsy smell. It was disgusting. I could tolerate it but I am sure I wouldn't want to deal with it for long. Alice sat on the hood of the car and I sat next to her. I could her Emmett and Rosalie behind us in the trees. I turned back and saw them standing in one of the big trees about half a mile behind us. Thats when I heard the Rabbit. He was almost here.

His car came screaming around the corner and he instantly came to a stop. He pulled over on the opposite side of the road about 50 feet from us – just on the other side of the line. He got out and slammed the door. He looked different then the last time I saw him. He had another growth spurt – he had to be closer to seven foot tall then six. Him and Emmett could be about the same height now. His muscle were huge and he chopped all his hair off. It was now short – buzz cut short. I took one brief smell in through my nose and I could have thrown up. I knew. He was one now. He didn't smell like my Jacob. He smelled like wet dog, dirt, trees and too much cologne. He froze when he saw me sitting there with Alice. He approached the line be did not make a move to come any closer.

I jumped off the car and slowly made my way closer to him. I was about 20 feet away when he started shaking. He pointed a finger at Alice, "You! You broke the treaty. Bella how could you? A bloodsucker. But I guess you knew all along seeing how you were him! I didn't think you would be one of them without him!" He was screaming but it was growling too.

I was furious but trying my damnedest to remain calm. Control. I have to keep control. Not like I would want to feed from him anyway. Gross. "Jacob, calm down we need to talk."

"CALM DOWN! How can I be calm Isabella? You threw your life away to be one of them. What were you thinking? You would be a bloodsucker so when he did come back he would just want to be with you? I don't think it works that way." He was shaking even worst now. It looked like he was going to burst out of his skin. Alice walked up to my side now and took my hand in hers.

"Jacob Black you need to calm down and listen to us. Please hear us out."

He took in a deep breathe, he wrinkled his nose and continued, "You guys broke the treaty on several counts. You crossed the line a few days ago and now you have deliberately bit a human – even if she asked for it – the treaty is off."

"That is what we were trying to tell you Jake – they didn't cross the line and they didn't bite me."

His faced relaxed a bit and looked between me and Alice, "Okay, Speak. What happened?"

Alice decided to launch into the story. She told them about Victoria and the fight. Victoria biting me and not being able to get to me before the change. The whole time she kept a firm grip on my hand. I am glad I am not human at this point because I would be blushing like crazy. My face shows too many emotions.

Jake stayed quiet through the whole explanation. He was standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like a leader while he was listening. When she finished he took another deep breath and started his questions. "I need to talk to the tribe. I don't think this counts as breaking the treaty but we need to confer and make sure. What were you doing out in the middle of the forest in the first place Bells?"

Alice and I looked over at each other and smiled. I didn't know if I want to tell him or not, but I don't think I was really going to get a choice in that matter. He must have noticed the sly glances between us and then he notice we were holding hands. And it wasn't just hand holding that some friends do. We had our fingers together and we were leaning close to each other.

"Bella..." he raised his eyebrows at me and continued, "Is there something else you would like to tell me?"

"Yeah, okay. You can't say anything to Charlie cause I am going to tell him myself when he gets home. We were out in the middle of the forest because we ran from the house when Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie almost caught Alice and I together." I looked down at the ground to keep my smile somewhat hidden while I waited for he to answer.

I looked up and he had an almost playful look on his face. "What do you mean "together"?"

"Ah, Jacob Black use you imagination like all the other guys are doing. Gosh even Emmett is having fun with this and he is our brother." Alice let out an exasperated sigh.

His eyes went wide and the grin across his face matched Emmett's completely. "Even if you two are bloodsuckers – that's hot."

"That's what I said." I could here Emmett whisper behind us still in the trees. It was followed shortly by a smack from Rosalie. I laughed. Alice just shook her head.

"Bella. I still don't like this – or approve. But if you hurt Charlie I will find you."

"I'm not going to hurt my father. I have amazing self control for being a new born. Besides, I am not going to stay living with him. I am going to have to move. I can't expose this world to him and I know its going to break his heart when I leave. Thats why I need you to not say anything. I need to do this on my own. Please Jake."

He shook his head yes. "Bella – I can't believe you are.." he waved his hand up and down, "this now. I can't be friends with you like this. It was great while we lasted but this – we are enemies. As long as you guys stay over there I think we will be fine. The tribe will know what happened here today and I am sure the treaty is not broken." He turned to look at Alice. "Next time call us and let us know that there are other bloodsuckers in the area so we don't go to war with you guys." He handed his cell phone to her and she handed hers to him. The each programmed their numbers into them.

He turned and looked at me again, "Bella – I have to go now. You guys smell too sweet and its making me sick. Call me if there are more of you guys in the area. Otherwise – it was nice knowing you. I will miss you." He turned and got in his car and sped away. I fell to the ground as the overwhelming feeling of what will happen next hit me. I am going to have to say goodbye to everyone I know and love. Jake was just the first. Charlie, Renee, Angela....I am going to have watch them live their lives and die while I never change. This is going to be so difficult.

I felt the dry sobs take over and Alice pick me up and put me in the car. She got in and started the vehicle. "Bella, I know this is going to be hard, but you will have us to help support you in leaving your life behind. I know this has to be difficult. I didn't experience but I am with you. I feel your hurt just as much. I am so sorry." She leaned over and took me into a bone crushing hug.

She pulled back and looked me in the face. Her eyes seemed to be searching mine for something. She relaxed a little and smiled. She leaned in and kissed me quickly and then whispered in my ear, "I love you and I will always be here for you. Don't worry. Everything will eventually be alright."

She put the car into drive and started home. I leaned back in the chair and let todays events take over my mind. I love my family and friends. I love my new family and I am a part of them now – no going back. I just didn't realize at the time how hard it was going to be to let it all go. I love Alice and I am going to have trust her when she says that it'll be alright. It will be alright.

**A/N: **So please click that little button below and leave me a review. I love to know what you guys think of my story. You guys are all amazing.....


	10. Testing

**A/N:** Hello Everyone....NEW CHAPTER.....enjoy.......

**Disclaimer:** It is thundering pretty badly here right now. I think there are vampires near by playing baseball.....Just like Stephanie Meyer told them to do.....because she owns them.....not me :(

**Bella POV**

Today is not going to be easy.

Today is not going to be fun.

Today Alice and I are going to try to test my self control. Jacob, for obvious reasons, was not the best choice to test that on. I am still reeling over the fact that he is a werewolf. A freaking werewolf! In a world where I didn't think fairy tales existed – the Cullens' entered. Vampires. Bloodsucking creatures of the dead. Okay, I learned to deal with that and even joined their family after falling in love – nearly twice. Besides, there is just something so sensual about vampires. Don't ask me what it is – I have no idea. But werewolves in this world too? It is all so much for me to take it. My brain is finally on overload.

I leaned back into the seat of the Mercedes that Alice was driving. We were going for a drive through town. That was my test. If I could ride in a car past other humans and not want to go for them, then we would try the next step. It also didn't make me feel any better that Emmett was sitting right behind me with his arms around my shoulders pinning me to the seat. He said it was to 'just hold you down in case you wanted to feed'. I think he has a macho trip about being the 'strong one'. Whatever.

I closed my eyes and let my hearing take over. We were in downtown Forks. I could hear the little bell above the door in one of the stores – probably the Newtons. I could hear the beeping of a cashier at the super market. I could hear each and every heart beat of each person we passed – and its not that bad. Everyone made me feel like I was going to tare out of the car trying to get to them, but I wasn't. The thirst was there – I felt it. My throat was on fire but only mildly. Each persons scent was different and intoxicating. However, I found that if I wasn't thinking about blood, or being thirsty then I could easily put the urge to the back of my mind. That wasn't so hard.

"How are you doing Bella?" Alice was driving entirely too slow compared to our normal speeds. But we were trying not to draw attention to ourselves.

"I am actually doing alright. I am not thirsty." We feed before going on this little trip obviously.

Emmett released his hold on my shoulders after Alice nodded to him giving him the okay. "So you don't want to lunge at that girls neck? How about that old man? The guy with the fishing poles?" He kept pointing to the different people on the sidewalks.

"Emmett? Are you trying to tempt me?"

Alice let out a little laugh, "I think she is doing find Em. Don't push her for it. I don't see anything going wrong..."

I turned around and like the adult that I was I stuck my tongue out at Emmett. "See, told you I'd do just fine."

Just outside of Forks Alice gunned it. Taking the car above the necessary speed limits of our tiny little county. "We are going to go to Seattle next then. If you can handle driving through the small town we will try the bigger city next. If all goes well there then made we can go shopping!" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat as she drove 100 miles per hour down the road.

"Alice, what makes you think I would like shopping any more now that I am a vampire then when I was a human?"

"Cause you have no clothes at home and you cant wear mine forever. Plus, we haven't gone shopping in a long time."

"We went last week!"

"You were human then."

"So?"

"Well, Bella, you'll just have to endure it. If I want to buy you something I am going to whether you like money being spent on you or not!"

Emmett just sat in the back seat laughing the whole conversation. "You guys crack me up. You been together what, a few days? And your already fighting like a freaking married couple."

"Shut up Emmett!" Alice and I both yelled at him at the same time. We looked over at each other and busted up laughing. The rest of the ride into Seattle was calm after that.

**Alice POV**

We started to hit traffic on the freeway on our way into Seattle. I glanced a few times over at Bella and she seemed to be doing fine. Actually better than fine. She was sitting in the passenger seat just staring out the window in deep contemplation. I knew she could handle this.

Emmett was sitting in the back seat look as impatient as ever. He kept glancing at Bella also. He was probably just as worried as me about her slipping. So far so good though and I don't want to knock it.

"So Bella.....How are you doing now?"

She let out a sigh, "Honestly you guys, I am doing fine. I know I don't want to ever hurt anyone no matter how damn delicious they smell. I think I can handle this." She went to looking out the window again as we passed some cars on the freeway. A little girl in the back seat of the car next to us waved at Bella. I saw her wave back with a smile on her face.

I watched the interaction between Bella and this little girl as much as I could. I slowed the car down or sped it up just to keep next to this vehicle. The girl had to have been about four. She was adorable. Little tiny hands and blond hair with beautiful blue eyes. She picked her doll up and held it up to the window for Bella to see. She smiled and waved at her again. I knew right then that she would never harm a human. If she ever found her 'brand of heroin', as my brother so politely put it, I would worry a little. But as of right now, Bella is still Bella – except for the fact she is now a vampire.

I decided to not push my luck today with shopping. I think she needs a little more time becoming a vampire before we have to teach her to act human again. Then perhaps she'll be ready. I took the next exit off the freeway and turned around to head home. Once Bella realized we were headed back she sighed in relief.

"Thank you Alice. I didn't want to have to try that just yet."

I reached over and took her hand, "I know sweetie. I didn't want to push you too hard on your first try out." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and settled back into her seat – her hand still firmly grasped in mine.

Emmett was now pushing his way in between the two front seats, "You know....if I drove you two could get cozy in the back seat." He wiggled his eyebrows. Bella and I started busting up laughing.

"Emmett....thats about all you are going to see Alice and I do. Don't count your chickens..." He flopped back in his seat and huffed crossing his arms over his chest in the process.

We got back to the house a little after 3 o'clock and decided to go for a hunt. Charlie would be back in about four days and Bella wanted to be prepared by then. I don't blame her. I understand that her meeting with her dad was going to be the hardest one by far. She told me last night that she was just going to call Renee after she told Charlie claiming 'it would be easier telling her after the fact'. I sure hope so. I can't see anything definite in the future. I keep getting small flashes and none of them make sense. I see Bella and me and I also see Jasper and someone else but I can't see that person. Each time I get close to that person it cuts away like a bad movie trying to hide a secret. I also keep getting flashes of Edward. Thats not unusual. I have been seeing small visions of him since he left. Some of his interactions with other people and some of where he is going to be next.

**Elsewhere in the world....**

**Edward POV**

I have been gone from home for months now. Bella never once leaving my mind. I will never forget the look on her face when I left. I haven't spoke with my family since almost three days after I left. They decided to stay behind which I didn't approve of. I didn't want Bella to be involved in this world, but apparently my _family_ had no problem with it.

I was in New York now. I don't know what brought me across the country – but here I was. I remember that I just started running after I found out from Carlisle that they were staying. I was so angry that I just ran. I was in Utah before I decided to stop. Now I have been going across country as my feet took me. I had no destination in mind. There was no prize at the end of my run. And no return in mind.

It was cold in New York right now. I was sitting on a park bench in Central Park watching everyone walk buy. There was few people out right now. It was late afternoon and it looked like it was about to rain. A few people walking their dogs, an occasional runner and a few couples just strolling. I only came into the city when I really needed to just think about the world. I knew I could sit in the middle of the city and never be bugged because no body here ever noticed anyone else. I liked that.

I was there on that same bench for almost three hours when it happened. I smelled strawberries and I was instantly reminded of her. I looked up to see who had that smell. A short woman that was probably about 25 walked by, her dog practically walking her. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. I heard her thoughts as we made eye contact. _Wow. He is hot. I look like shit. Just look away. Keep walking and forget it. Your not good enough. He probably has some model sitting at home for him. _She reminded me too much of her. Thats when I decided to start back across country.

I was not returning for her. I had to keep telling my self that. I just wanted to see if she moved on. Make sure she is okay. I was not returning for her. I was hoping that she was dating someone else. There had been enough time since I left for her wounds to heal. As long as she wasn't with Mike Newton we would be fine. I think I would be okay with her dating that friend of hers on the reservation – as long as he doesn't turn into a werewolf like the rest of his people. Bella is an accident waiting to happen. First vampire and then possible werewolves. I _had _to make sure she was okay.

I decided to travel slowly. Forks was not my final destination – just a pit stop. I was going to slowly make my way across the country – prove to myself that I was not returning for her just to find out if she is okay. I could call Alice, I am sure she is still in contact with her – but I don't want to play the 20 questions game either. I would get in, check on everything and get out. I would not linger – I would _not _get involved. I gave her up for a reason. She needs a life away from us and if my family cared at all for my wishes – then they stayed away from her too. All except Alice. I can't stop her from seeing her at school.

I got up from the bench and smiled at the young woman walking her dog. I headed out of the park and towards towards the city. I needed to find a car. I never was one opposed to grand theft auto.

**Alice POV**

I was running behind Bella as we made our way back to the house after our hunting trip. Bella had just jumped the stream when I was hit with the vision. Edward was coming home. Not right away, but he was coming. I think maybe a month or more before he got here. He decided to travel home slowly. Why?

"Alice, are you just going to stand there for ever?" Bella asked me from across the stream. I backed up a bit and jumped. I landed right next to her. "You okay? Were you having another vision?"

"Yeah, yeah I am fine. I was having a vision of later tonight. Might I suggest we go for a drive when Emmett and Rosalie get back from their date. I don't think you want to be subjected to that just yet." I was deflecting. I didn't want to pile to much on Bella's shoulders during her first week of a new life.

She let out a huge laugh and smiled, "Yeah....I really don't want to see what they do behind close doors."

"Or on the kitchen table....the couch....the piano or the study." I added in laughing. Her eyes went wide.

"Is there is surface in the house that I can safely sit on?"

I laughed, "....Uh.....not really....I think Carlisle and Esme's room is the only one untouched by Rose and Em. Although, then you have to take into consideration that its their room and its just as tainted."

She shook her head rather hard, "Ew ew ew.....get the visual out of my head!" I laughed and grabbed her hand as we walked the rest of the way back to the house.

**A/N:** Okay, I am hiding behind a rock now. Don't hate me for the Edward POV. There is a whole reason for him coming back. Please just trust me (and no there will_ not_ be a Bella/Edward reunion). So please review and let me know if you are still intrigued with this story. Thanks :)


	11. Charlie

**A/N: **Okay, new chapter. I want to say **THANK YOU **to who ever it was that was so kind enough to recommend this story to others on the New Moon IMDB message boards. I am really shocked and so appreciative that people enjoy this story enough to recommend it to others. You guys are amazing and I love each and every one of you that stick to this story and leave me reviews. I get so inspired by your words and it just makes me want to get these chapters out to you even sooner.

On a lighter note – I will try my damnedest to get a new chapter out to you before next Thursday (4/2), if I don't I apologize now because I wont be able to post again until after April 8th. I am leaving for a week long trip to Vegas. (Wish me luck) So, Thank you for being so patient with me. You wont regret it. :)

**Disclaimer:** Think I can get Alice to go with me to Vegas and help me win millions? Probably not, Stephenie Meyer would probably not appreciate me using her like that - or any other way that I like to use her ;)

**Bella POV**

It has been a little over week since the confrontation with Victoria. Though I can't remember it very well, it still haunts me. This time last week I was still just a semi-normal teenager who was worrying about friends, school and my family. Now I am a frozen teenage vampire who is worrying how to tell my human father that I have suddenly switched playing fields for my ex-boyfriends sister. Vampire or not, that has to be a parents worst nightmare. Great. He didn't take well to Edward, he loves Alice already, but I don't think he will take it well that his daughter does too.

I took my GED yesterday through correspondence. I am now a high school drop out graduate. I can't go back so whats the use anyway? And the last couple of days have been spent with Alice and Emmett driving around Seattle trying to test my self control. So far so good. We thought maybe driving through the town at night would be a little easier with less people out. One night we even decided to get out and walk around one of the city parks. We passed one human from about 150 yards away. Alice and Emmett of course froze and expected the worst from me. I took one breath and as soon as I realized there was a human around I stopped breathing. But it really wasn't that bad. I still didn't know what all the fuss was about. The burn was there. Yes, I felt it. Yes, it was entirely uncomfortable. But it was only that. Uncomfortable. I had no desire to drain any human I have smelt yet. I know I do not want to go down that path so I don't even bother thinking of them that way.

When I told Alice this she asked me how. I just told her in the simplest way my still somewhat human brain could fathom. Its like my new year resolution to not eat any chocolate. I just won't feed off of any humans. I found that I like hunting bears with Emmett. The fight is half the fun of the challenge. And the humans I smell – well that are just intriguing. My mind is still wrapping around all the different smells and distinction of each person. The girl we passed in the park smelled like peaches with a hint of vanilla and cinnamon. She did smell great. I wont deny it. But even if I was still human my mouth would have been watering at that smell. Like warm peach cobbler with ice cream. Although, the thought of that now just disgusts me.

I believe that my self control is under tight constraints. I honestly do not think that I would attack a human. Now here I was standing at the front door of my fathers house. It was Sunday and he was back from helping investigate the murders that we knew were Victoria. If I still had a heart, it would be beating into my throat by now. I was wearing contacts to hide my red eyes. The were itching me so bad. And I was so nervous and Alice said that she couldn't see how this night was going to end. I knew why she didn't see it. Jacob. He had to have been close by watching the house so that I wouldn't harm my father. I would never harm Charlie but I am deeply appreciative that Jacob is here trying to protect him – even if it is from me.

I took a deep unneeded breath and knocked. I could smell him. He smelled like gun powder, musk and old spice. It was that instance that I knew I wouldn't harm him. I couldn't even think anything like that. He is my dad and I love him.

I could hear him upstairs. I don't know why I felt so compelled to knock. This was technically still my house too – but after tonight I knew it was only going to be his again.

"Bella..." Alice leaned over to me, "If at any point you need to get out – let me know. Also try to act more human. Blink, swallow, shift your feet, legs, hands and whatever else to not be so still. Remember too that I am here for you. You are not going through this alone." She grabbed my hand and held on tight. Right before we heard Charlie get to the door she leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on my temple.

The door flew open and Charlie was standing there. "Wow....Bella.....Alice finally trap you in one of her make overs? Why'd you knock? Forget your keys?" He let out a little laugh. The wrinkles on his face showed his age. I never noticed them before.

"Um, yeah dad I did forget my keys."

"Hey Charlie. Yeah, I hope you don't mind me kidnapping Bella this weekend. I took her and my sister and we did a little make over on each other."

"No, Alice thats fine. Come in. Why are we standing at the door still?"

He turned and walked into the kitchen. A pizza box was sitting on the table and he mention he just ordered it and too help ourselves. We mentioned that we ate at Alice's house. We were still holding hands at this point. I don't know if Charlie just didn't notice that we were or if he decided not to pay attention. We followed him into the living room as he sat in his recliner to watch the big screen.

"So, Bells, did you have fun staying at the Cullen's house all week?" He took a bite of the greasy nasty cardboard concoction. How did I ever eat that before. If I could be sick....I would be.

"Um...yeah...it was fine. What did you find out about those murders?" I figured idle chit-chat would be good till he was done with dinner and more relaxed.

"Oh, well....we found a trail of a few bodies headed from about Port Angles leading this way. But they stopped just outside of town. We haven't been able to find much evidence which is upsetting the forensic team. They are saying an animal attack because of the bite marks but that isn't explaining why there is no evidence on the bodies. No animal hairs or anything."

Alice spoke up now. Of course, protect our secret. "Maybe thats what the killer wants you to think Charlie. Maybe they were very careful to cover their tracks and blame it on an animal? You never know?"

"Yeah, that a good point. But if it is the case then we have a serial killer on the loose. No going any where without each other okay? And stay out of the forest." Alice and I looked at each other and slightly smirked. He had no idea what he just told us to do. Alice and I were not going to leave each others sides. Charlie had finished his pizza by this point and was half way through his beer. Its now or never.

"Dad....I need to talk to you about somethings."

"Edwards not back is he?" He sounded nervous and a little pissed.

I laughed slightly and crossed my legs – look more human. "No dad...he is not."

"Good. As long as you are not back with him then I think I'll be okay. So what's up?"

"Dad....Carlisle and Esme have invited me to move in with them and I would like to."

He just sat there staring at us. He glanced down at our entwined hands and his whole posture changed. He sat up and leaned forward on his knees. A look of a stern father was clearly written on his face. "Why Bella?"

"Well...." This is going to kill him, "...Mainly because I don't want to be apart from Alice." Good cover. True enough. Can't hardly tell him about the fact that I don't eat, sleep, go to the restroom and I feed on animal blood now can I?

Whatever answer he was expecting it wasn't that. He looked at our hands again and then back to our faces. His clearly showed confusion. "What?" He lifted his hand up and rubbed his face, "Let me try to understand this correctly...Are you telling me you want to live with the Cullen's because you don't want to leave her side."

"Yes."

He rubbed his face again and started rubbing his hands together. I think he was trying to get up the courage to ask this next question. I heard him mumble under his breath, "Oh this is going to be embarrassing..." He finally looked over at us again, "Are you.....I mean....have you.....um..... Bella....are.....a-are you and Alice like....you know....._t-together?_"

I hung my head a little. He already knew that answer. I looked back up into his eyes and nodded. "Yes, dad we are. We love each other very much." He stood up at this point and started pacing.

"Um.....don't get me wrong, Alice I like you and all, but.....how long ago did this happen and what the hell brought this on?"

I cleared my throat trying to sound like a nervous_ human _teenager. "Well, it been kind of progressing to this point for a long time, we just both didn't recognize it for what it was until recently. And now that we know it and have excepted it - we don't ever want to deny it."

"What did Dr. Cullen say?"

Alice gripped my hand a little tighter and answered him, "The whole family has been very understanding – with the exception of Edward. He is still at boarding school in England and didn't think it was best to let him know this yet." We all made up that lie to cover Edward's tracks when he took off. "Carlisle and Esme have excepted this and support us, thats why we want to move Bella in. They thought it would be easier to go through this...transition...with a large support group."

"I am not okay with this Bella. I don't like it one bit. I never considered myself homophobic, but never did I think my own daughter would turn around on me. I love you Bells and I will try to be as supportive as possible, but I am not going to let you move in with the Cullen's. You can stay here and deal with it." He stopped and looked at us sternly, "And no more sleep overs."

I laughed out loud at this statement. Like he can stop us. "Dad. I am 18 now. I am a legal adult and I can decide where I want to stay."

This knowledge knocked him back a step. He sat back down and I knew I didn't need Jasper's ability to read his emotions. He was hurt. Incredibly hurt. "I'm sorry dad, I really am. But it is really for the better that I leave here. I am part of the Cullen family now and I am really happy with Alice. Isn't that what you for me dad, to be happy? Thats what you have been trying to drill into my head for months now, right?"

"Yeah, Bella, but I didn't think it would be another women that made you happy. I was always hoping that you and..."

"Jake?"

"Yeah. You guys would have been happy too." His face lit up a little.

"Dad, I love Jake. I do. But as a friend and only a friend. There can never be anything more then that there."

"So, I can't change your mind can I? Your 18 now, you can make your own decisions even if I don't like them." His voice, his demeanor, his whole body radiated desperation and defeat. He knew that I was leaving and I really hated making him feel like this. First my mom left him and now I am. Wow, I am a horrible daughter.

"No dad. I am going to leave with Alice."

"Are you at least going to come by for dinner some time?"

"No dad. Alice and I are leaving. Like _leaving _leaving. We are going to be gone for a little while. Travel I guess." We decided to lie to Charlie about leaving. We weren't actually going anywhere but I was done with school and I couldn't go back. I also couldn't just drop by for dinner like he wanted either.

"What about school Isabella?!?" Now the emotion I was expecting finally rear its ugly head. Anger.

"I took my GED this week so I could leave and not have to worry about school."

"GED?!!?!?! You weren't planning on any blessing from me were you? You had this decided from the beginning now matter what I said, huh?"

"I wanted to be prepared dad."

"What about college? I thought you had applied to several colleges!"

"I will go eventually dad."

"Not good enough Isabella! You are smarter then that and I don't want you to throw away your life for a social experiment!"

"HEY!" I stood up and I was mad. Alice was at my side in an instance holding onto me. I wasn't going to attack him but I was pissed. "Alice is not a experiment! I love her dad. Get over it! And I am not throwing my life away to be happy. I am living it to the fullest that I can. I will go to college when ever I AM good and ready to, okay?"

"Get your things Isabella and leave. I can try to be supportive of your new life. I can try to put aside my differences about it, but I will not stand by and watch you throw away your education. My Bella wouldn't do that and the _little girl_ I see before me is not my Bella." I never thought that words from Charlie could hurt so bad. I wish I could cry so I could let out this building pressure inside of me.

I turned away and walked up stairs as slow as I could so I could grab a few things. I left Alice downstairs with Charlie and I could hear her walking over to him.

"Charlie. I like you and I know you use to like me, but I have to say this on Bella's behalf. She loves you. This was the scariest conversation for her. She was so afraid of how you would react. And sure enough, you reacted exactly the way she was hoping you wouldn't. I love her Charlie – more then anyone or anything and our bond to each other is too strong to be broken. I know you love her and want her to be happy so I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep her happy – for always." I heard Charlie sniffle like he was about to cry. Alice hugged him and then whispered in his ear, "Please give her a hug before we leave and tell her how much you love her. I know it would mean everything to her."

I returned downstairs a few minutes later with a couple of my favorite books, a few photos and a couple mementos from Renee in my arms. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and left them by the door. I didn't need the old beater truck and I knew Charlie could sell it or something.

"Alice." I motioned with my head towards the door. She walked over and took the stuff from my arms. "I'll be in the car waiting for you Bella." I turned and looked back at Charlie. He was holding his hands in front of him and he kicked his foot into the carpet a little. He looked up at me and walked towards me. I breathed in a quick breath. If he was going to hug me then I didn't want to be tempted.

He pulled me in a brief hug with a quick pat on my back. "I love you Bells. You have to know that. I may no agree with your current choices, I may not fully understand anytime soon why you are choosing to do what what you are doing, but your path in life is your own choice and I have to respect that. Just please call me and let me know how you are doing. Your welcome to come back if things don't work out right..."

"I know dad, thanks. And I love you too." I started out the door when he continued.

"Oh and Bells.....?"

"Yeah?"

"You get to tell your mother – not me." With that he gave me a little smile and shut the door behind me. I laughed. Okay, Renee was going to be easier then him on this topic. I knew all about her "little experiment" on the other side. Her name was Shannon and she meet her in her pottery class about two years ago. She tried to keep it a secret but I am not as naïve as she thinks I am. Guess its like mother like daughter.

**A/N:** Okay, thoughts, anyone? I don't know what it is actually like to come out to a parent. I tried to tell my mother that I was bi about 4 years ago and she dismissed what I said like it never happened so.....opinions? Did it seem real enough? I didn't want to make Charlie out to be a bad guy so.....yeah....thanks :)


	12. Renee

**A/N: **Okay, so lucky you – I was able to get a chapter out before my trip for a week in Vegas. So, Here, I hope you guys thoroughly enjoy it. Smut and all. Have fun…

**Disclaimer:** I wanna run away with Alice too!!! But she belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I can't. Damn.

**Alice POV**

Little did Bella know – I had a surprise for her. Yes, I know she hates surprises but she has been through so much, so fast and in such little time – she deserved a break. I know that I couldn't take her to a very populated place, so I had to think a little outside of the box. I needed a place that was sparsely populated, had access to wildlife and provided us with a relaxing atmosphere. I came up with one idea – a trip to Alaska – and to try and stay as far away from Tanya as possible. Bella hadn't meet Tanya – in fact, I don't think she knows that there is a history there between Edward and her. Tanya had always expressed interest in Edward but he always turned her down. As much as I love the Denali clan – Tanya always rubbed me the wrong way.

Bella and I had gotten back from visiting Charlie and breaking the news. She was handling things a whole hell of a lot better than I had thought she would. I honestly could not see what was going to happen tonight. That damned Jacob was close by. I could hear him and smell that disgusting musky woods smell. But in all honesty, I am glad that someone is there looking out for Bella's family when we are not around to do so. I know that the tribe was watching their land when Victoria was around and I am grateful for all of them keeping an eye on Bella when she was human. I had to admit – I was at first insanely jealous of the relationship Bella had with Jacob. But she had no idea what he was (or at the time) could be. And I do respect the mongrel for being there for Bella in a way I couldn't when my idiotic brother took off.

We filled the family in on what happened with Charlie. Esme gave Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek and told her that she loved her. Carlisle was just as supportive. Emmett of course make a wise crack, "Did he really tell you that _you_ had to call your mom? That's funny."

"Yes, Emmett, He did….any how….I am going to go take a shower." She whispered into my ear. Why she whispered I don't know. It's not like the rest of the family couldn't hear her. She made her way up the stairs towards our bathroom and I bolted to the computer. I quickly started looking up vacation rentals in Alaska and got some pricing. Emmett was hovering over my shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" He sounded like a little kid spying on his momma wrapping up Christmas gifts.

"I am booking a vacation rental for Bella and me in Alaska. She needs a break away from all of this drama."

"Oh…..Can Rose and I come too?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Rose came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the ear. "Emmett Cullen! You are not going to get off that easy. You are coming with me to that fashion show that Alice kindly gave me her ticket to. No if's ands or buts."

"Whoa….Alice, you gave up a ticket to Fashion week to go spend time with Bella?"

"Yeah, okay, I know. Totally not like me….but I have been to Fashion Week before. I haven't gotten to have a vacation with Bella yet. And, there will always be another Fashion Week."

Emmett looked at me with wide eyes, "Damn Alice. You must really love her."

"And you actually doubted that?" I growled a little at him. I didn't mean to, but how could he assume something like that?

"I dunno. I just thought…well…I dunno….thought maybe it was a life experience you felt you had to go through – not actually like…you know…"

"Yeah Emmett, cause I was going to destroy my marriage and make the family upset for nothing. Jasper was never my mate. He was my friend, my convenient husband and partner. I know that sounds fucked up out loud, but we had both agreed upon that long ago. It was not our destiny to stay together for eternity. He was just a stop along my journey to discovering Bella. And he played a very important role in the making of said relationship with Bella. Without his, or Edwards's actions, for that matter, Bella and I wouldn't be where we are now."

"You and your little visions of the future. Okay…I believe you. Now plan your little trip thingy. Where are you going anyway?"

"I found this vacation rental in a town called Wasilla. It is not far from the Denali National Forest so we can hunt when we need to. Its private and prefect for a weeklong trip. Just don't call Tanya and let her know we will be in the area. I don't want to have to deal with that while we are there."

"Yeah, no problem." I finished booking the vacation rental and let Carlisle and Esme know what our plans were. They were of course okay with the idea. Apparently they had used the same vacation rental website to find one for themselves up there once before. I quickly made my way upstairs to our bedroom to begin packing. We were leaving tonight and would arrive around noon the next day. Emmett graciously decided to let us use his jeep for the trek up north.

Bella came out of the bathroom a little later wrapped in a towel and towel drying her hair. I was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to reign in my excitement. I was done packing and we were ready to go. Bella just needed to get dressed no matter how much I didn't want her too.

"Bella get dressed. We are leaving." I was practically bouncing on the bed.

"Alice, your making the whole bed bounce." Okay, so I _was_ bouncing on the bed.

"We are going on a small trip. I packed for us. Now, get dressed so we can leave. I already know you are going to give in and say yes and you will thoroughly enjoy yourself." I tapped the side of my head while I said this – indicating that I had had a vision about it.

"Fine, Fine. Can I at least ask where we are going?" She started pulling on some jeans and a sweater I had left out for her. I tried my hardest to not stare at her chest as she pulled her bra on. She really is magnificently beautiful.

"Up north. Alaska to be more exact."

**Bella POV**

Alaska. She was taking me to Alaska? Whatever. Alaska is fine with me. Alone time with Alice, hardly any people, no drama and a chance to find me some polar bears. Granted they are on the threatened species list, but I can't hardly go there without tangoing with at least one to rub in Emmett's face. So I followed Alice's orders and got dressed. Minutes later we were in Emmett's jeep and on our way to Alaska. I have to say, seeing tiny little Alice behind the wheel of such a big vehicle – and maneuvering it like it was nothing – that was hot. But I figured that long drive ahead of us would give me plenty of time to call my mom. It was midnight now so it was 3 o'clock am in Florida. I'd give it a few more hours and she would be getting up and getting ready to start her day.

We listened to all kinds of music and sang along. We were laughing and having a good time. We were at least half way there by now. So I figured now would be as good a time as any to call my mother. It was about 9 o'clock am her time so she should be more then awake by now.

I dialed her cell phone number and patiently waited for the connection.

"Bella? It's like 6 in the morning there, isn't it? Why are you calling so early? Are you hurt?"

"Hi mom. No I am not hurt. I just really needed to talk to you."

"Aw, sweetie. I'm flattered. So what's on your mind? And why do you sound so different?"

"I'm getting over a cold…Have you talked to dad since yesterday?"

"No, why?"

"I moved out. I am living with the Cullen's now." I held my breath. I didn't think she would have a problem with it, but I also thought that my conversation with Charlie would have gone differently too.

"Okay….did Edward come back? Is that why?"

"No mom, Edward didn't come back. And even if he did, I would not give him the second chance."

"So, why are you living at his house?"

"Mom…." She was going to like this one, "Do you remember Shannon?"

I swear I could hear her blush. Her breath caught in her throat as she answered. "You…..you knew about Shannon, Bella?" Her voice showed her embarrassment that I knew.

"Mom I am not as naïve as you think I was."

"Okay, so what does my short lived, behind closed doors relationship with Shannon have to do with you living with the Cullen's?"

"I have found my Shannon – but my relationship is neither short lived nor behind closed doors."

"It's Alice isn't it?" I blanched. How could she have known that? She has never meet nor talked to her.

"How'd you know?" I glanced over at Alice knowing that she could hear every word we were saying. She was just smiling.

"Oh honey, when you use to describe the Cullen's or talk about shopping with her, your voice always sounded different then whenever you were talking about Edward. You are just like your momma. I figured it would have happened eventually, and then I knew you would have the hard decision of deciding whether you wanted to be Alice's girl or Edward's girl. Well, I guess you have now, huh?"

"Mom, did you have to decide between being Shannon's girl or Phil's girl?"

"Well yeah. Shannon and Phil both sorta happened at the same time. But you and I are different in that sense, since I chose Phil and you chose Alice."

Huh. Didn't see that one coming.

"Okay…."

"Sweetie, I am perfectly happy with whomever you decide to be with as long as they make you happy. So, what did your father say?"

"Well, there's more to my little confession." Great. "I-sorta-maybe-took-my-GED-this-past-week-so-I-could-leave-school-and-travel-with-Alice." I rushed to get that out and I am not sure she understood all of it.

"Okay, let me see if I understood that. You took your GED and are traveling with Alice?"

"Yeah."

"So, then I imagine Charlie sorta kicked you out when he found that out, even though you were planning to leave?"

I laughed a little. "Yeah."

"Like I said, Bella, I want you to be happy and obviously Forks isn't that place. Go. Be with Alice, do what you want. I know I did, even if it was a little later then I planned. Just promise me you will be careful, call me and send me pictures eventually."

"I promise mom."

"Okay, well I need to get going. I love you."

"Love you too." I snapped the phone shut and settled in. Whew. That was way easier then Charlie. A few hours later and we were pulling up in front of our cabin.

It was a cute little log cabin - two stories with a wrap around deck. The snow made it look heavenly. We made our way in and looked around. This place was big – bigger than us two people needed. Not as big as our house in Forks, but this place could easily sleep ten people or so. We put our stuff in the master bedroom downstairs and made our way around. We looked at all the neat little decorations, the pictures of the family that owned it and the rest of the mundane things around it. The kitchen was good sized, even though we were never going to us it. But the best part – there was huge Jacuzzi tub in the master bathroom. That would be our first stop.

I went to work on filling and starting the tub as Alice built a fire for ambiance and went to find a few candles to light. Minutes later Alice and I were climbing into a hot Jacuzzi tub with a few tea light candles lit nearby and some soft music playing from the living room. Stereotypical moment, but I didn't care.

**Alice POV**

As soon as we emerged ourselves in the tub I was blasted by visions. Bella was thinking like a very dirty girl and I couldn't help but to smile. I sat in the middle of the 'w' shaped tub and Bella immediately took it upon herself to straddle me. She ran her hand up my sides and put her arms around my shoulders. I slowly traced circles along her back beneath the water. "You enjoying yourself Bella?" I asked her between little kisses on her neck. She mumbled and nodded her head.

She leaned back and crashed her lips to mine. She tasted so sweet. She licked my lower lip begging for entrance. I wasn't going to deny her whatever her heart wanted. I worked my hand around her waist and slowly brought them up her chest. I gently took each nipple between my fingers and gave a little tug. That earned me a buck with her hips.

I broke from the kiss and started kissing my way down her jaw, to her neck and her collar bone while my hands continued working over her breasts. Each one shimmering with the movement of the water in the tub and the candle light bouncing off of them. Absolutely beautiful. I lowered my mouth to her breast and sucked on her pert little nipple. She let out a moan, threw her head back and bucked her hips into me hard.

While my mouth worked on one breast and my hand with the other, I lowered my other hand down her stomach. Inching my way towards what she wanted most. I slid my finger over her wet folds and dipped a finger in her. She bucked against me again. I added another finger and started to pump in and out of her letting her hip movements set the rhythm. Before too long the water was splashing out of the tub with Bella's grinding on my lap and my fingers pumping rapidly in and out of her as she held on tightly to my neck.

She threw her face into my shoulder and started the kiss and suck on my neck. I hissed at the feeling because for once I wasn't expecting it. She let another moan as I started to anticipate her release. I thumbed over her bundle of nerves and she screamed. "Oh. My. God." As I felt her start to clench her muscles and release. She let out a content sigh as she settled into my lap after our erotic bath behavior.

She started kissing on my neck when she whispered in a very husky voice dripping with sex, "My turn." She slid off my lap and hoisted me up out of the tub. She set me on the side of the tub with my back against the wall. She lowered back into the tub and roughly pushed my legs apart. I love it when she takes charge like this. Dominating and hot.

We keep eye contact as she kissed down my neck, past my chest – of course paying a little attention to my girls, down my stomach and to the tops of my legs. She looked down at me and I saw the slightest smirk on her face as she leaned in. I couldn't stop myself as my head fell back and I wound my fingers into Bella's hair. I spread my legs even further for her as she inserted two fingers in me. Her lust filled eyes looked up at me briefly in my mind as I saw what she was going to do next. She pulled me closer to the edge and buried her tongue in me as far as she could go. Her tongue picked up where her fingers stopped as she started in on my clit.

I grabbed onto her hair and bucked my hips into her even closer as I felt my release. I shook from the pleasure and I heard Bella let out a cocky little smirk. She pulled me back into the water and settled me between her legs. She wrapped her arms around me and slowly started washing me with a cloth. Now it was my turn to sigh with contentment. This was going to be a damn good vacation.

**A/N:** Okay, so I am just going to flat out ask – review for me because I absolutely love getting them! Thanks :)


	13. Denali Trouble

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This is the longest I have ever gone without posting – I know. I went on my trip to Vegas (thanks to everyone who wished me a good time) and I got hurt on one of the roller coasters there. I sprained my bicep tendon in my right shoulder – so needless to say I cant really move my right arm that well – which makes writing incredibly difficult. So, please love me with some reviews because this chapter was incredibly painful to write.

Again, thank you all for leaving me reviews and kind words. And an extra big thanks to whoever it was that put this story on IMDB boards for New Moon again....I am so happy people are loving this story enough to recommend it to others.

Also, I forgot to tell you last chapter...but there is a link on my profile for you to see the actual cabin I am writing about in these chapters. It will help give you a better visual if you want. So check it out.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I steal her characters for fun times that do not involve roller coasters though!!! lol

**Bella POV**

After the water turned cold in the tub we decided to get out. Like a cheesy movie, we helped each other towel off – not saying a word the entire time, just enjoying each others company. We quietly made our way over to the bed and climbed in. We settled under the covers facing each other and letting our hands roam each other bodies in loving non-sexual manner. We spent the next several hours staring at each other, running our hand up and down each others bodies and just kissing each other.

A few minutes before dawn found us tangled up in each others arms with our eyes closed. Alice was laying on my chest with her arms wrapped around me and I was just casually running my hand up and down her back. It was a pleasant moment that I could spend almost eternity doing. Alice let out a sigh and looked up at me.

"Are you happy Bella?" The look that ghosted across her face was one I don't think I had ever seen before. It was as if she was truly nervous to hear my answer.

"Of course I am Alice. Why do you ask?"

"Just little snippets of vision I keep getting...."

Okay, that alarms me a bit..."Care to share?"

She looked away from my eyes and towards the wall opposite of the bed. "I don't know how long down the road they are, but Edward will show up again eventually and every time my vision flashes to your face to see how you respond – it cuts away. It wont let me see your reaction. Just a little unnerving."

"Alice...look at me...." I pulled her face up to mine, "It does not matter if Edward ever comes back - nothing will change my feelings for you. The love I had for Edward is nothing compared to what I feel for you...surely you know that?"

"Yeah, I do. And you know the same goes for you, right? I loved Jasper, very much, but I never was in love with him like you." She leaned in and captured my lips in a very loving passionate way – conveying everything we felt in that moment.

She pulled away and laid upon my chest again. We turned our heads towards the window and noticed the sun starting to peek up over the hills. It was a mix of pinks, oranges, reds, yellows, purples and several colors I didn't even have names for. It was breath taking and a perfect picture display of what we felt inside. Magnificent beauty swirling together in harmony and presenting itself to the world never asking for permission to just be.

We laid there staring out the windows together until the sun had risen above our view. I was just about to suggest to Alice that we go hunt when she went ridged next to me. Another vision. Several seconds passed before she relaxed and looked at me – a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What did you see Alice?" Please be something good. I don't know how much more drama and crap I can take.

She smiled and looked out the window as if she was deep in thought, "Jasper is going to be coming home while we are away. He will get some time to readjust to life while we are away."

"Why would he need to readjust to life....oh no....did he slip up?"

"No, no, no. He needs to readjust because he is not coming home alone." She smirked and rose from the bed. She started pulling clothing out of our bags and laying them on the bed. I sat up letting her words sink in.

"What do you mean he is not coming home alone?" Please don't let it be Edward. I am not ready for that just yet.

"No worries Bella. He finally found his mate. I knew this would all end well." She furrowed her brow though, "The only bad thing is that I can't see what she looks like yet....but I do know that Emmett will make some comment that will earn him a smack from Rose – like normal. And Carlisle and Esme will love her of course."

I was ecstatic. Now I don't feel so bad about ending their marriage. Alice has me and Jasper found his mate. It can't be all that bad, right? I mean, all thats left now is to deal with Edward. Great. I am so not looking forward to that.

She was dressed by now in a cute short jean skirt with gray leggings on underneath. A pair of boots and a pretty pink sweater. She literally could wear a paper bag and look great. She turned and told me she would be downstairs.

I got out of bed and started getting dressed in the clothes Alice had pulled out. A pair of jeans, boots and a gray sweater that had a hood on it. Cute, I guess. It almost feels like mommy dressing me again, except this time the clothes match and are appropriate for the weather. I don't mind letting Alice indulged her self in having her Barbie Bella moments. If it makes her happy then it makes me happy. A happy wife is a happy life. Wait -Wife? Did I seriously just think about Alice as my wife?!?! Weird. I'll have to file that away to think about some other time then now – especially so Alice can't see what I am thinking.

I trudged downstairs to find Alice standing by the back door looking outside. Without turning to look at me she spoke, "I know you were going to ask to go hunting..." She turned and smiled at me holding her hand out, "Ready to go? I know just the place."

I grabbed her hand and we went running out the back door. It felt so good to just run and be free again. No worries, no drama, no Emmett trying to walk in on us. I didn't have to worry about what my folks would think, school was done and I thought I was handling this whole transition great. I haven't had one slip up, nor have I wanted to even try.

We ran for at least 150 miles out into the middle of the Denali National Park. There was not a single person around once we made it past the interstate. It was gorgeous. Tell trees for miles and covered in snow. It reminded me a lot of home. And it was dead silent out here. I could barely hear any animals near by. It would make it that much more of a challenge to feed.

We slowed down to a slow walk when we neared the base of Mount McKinley. It was beautiful. Alice leaned over and whisper to me, "It suppose to be some 20,000 feet to the top...up for a challenge?" She had that look in her eye. This could be fun.

"State your terms." I smiled wickedly back at her.

"Fist to the top wins – obviously. But the winner gets to do whatever she wants for the entire day tomorrow. No questions asked, within reason of course and no whining."

"Sounds good to me." I said as I leaned over kissed her cheek and took off running up the hill. Granted Alice had the future on her side, I had the speed of a newborn on mine. We split off along separate trails. We could still see each other which made it that much more fun. We were about one quarter of the way up when I spelled it. A grizzly bear and close by. I stopped frozen in my tracks. I took one big inhale of the air and darted off to my right. Alice quickly followed behind.

We came upon a cave entrance minutes later. I ducked my head and step in. The cave was shallow maybe 25 yards until you reach the end of it. You walk in and turn to the left and go down a little hill and that was where the massive bear was slumbering. Looks like this will be one bear that will not be waking up from this winters hibernation. I looked over at Alice and she just waved her hand out towards the bear in a "go ahead" fashion. I flew in and sunk my teeth into its neck before it ever even registered we were there. Once I finished I felt bad. I just went in and took what I wanted. This poor creature didn't even get the chance to fight back – not like it would have won, but still. I took what I wanted, when I wanted and I felt like I was no better then Victoria.

Alice must have sense what I was feeling at that moment – or she had a vision or something. She came up next to me and grabbed my hand. She pulled me into a tight hug and ran her hand up and down my back in a motherly type way. "I was wondering when you would reach this stage."

I pulled back and looked at her, "What stage?"

"The one were you feel like a monster for feeding on helpless creatures – whether animal or human. We all went through it, well, at least those of us with hearts did. We all feel horrible after taking a life to sustain our selfs. But don't worry. It'll get better. You'll move passed it just like all of us."

I looked up into her eyes and saw that they were filled with honesty and were incredibly sincere looking. Then I noticed how dark they looked. I pulled out of her hug and grabbed her hand, "Come on. We need to get you something to eat. Your eyes are really dark hun."

**Alice POV**

I let Bella start to lead me out of the cave when I was hit with the vision. It was short and to the point. I knew we didn't have too much time. Tanya was somewhere near by. As soon as we got out of the cave I smelled her – and only her. How did she know we were here?

Bella froze in her spot as soon as she smelled Tanya. She looked at me with wide eyes and let out a little growl. She didn't know that the vampire she was smelling was Tanya so her instincts took over to protect herself. I pulled Bella behind me and looked around. I didn't see her but I knew she was near by.

"Tanya, I know you are there. Come out and lets have a little chat." I called out to the forest. Bella looked at me and recognition spread across her face. A little ways to our left a bush was pushed out of the way and Tanya walked up. She looked the same as she always did. Her blond her was up in a bun on her head, she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt like it was no big deal we were standing in two feet deep snow.

"Alice. I knew I recognized you, it was the other vampire that I failed to know. A newborn too, I take it?" She eyed Bella suspiciously and took in our entwined hands. "Where's the rest of the fam?"

I looked at Bella. She shifted nervously on her feet. She still acts so much like her human self. I wonder if she knows that. "They are at home. We decided to come up here by ourselves."

"Just to hunt? That is one hell of a journey to just feed Alice." She was getting snippy albeit seriously suspicious now.

"No Tanya, Bella and I came up here to get away for a while. A vacation of sorts."

"Bella? Edward's Bella?" Tanya's eyes went wide at her name. This wasn't going to be good. She took in our entwined hands again and looked back at me, "Why didn't Edward bring her? And as far as I knew, Edward's Bella was human. This girl is a newborn." She gestured to Bella and I heard her let out another growl. "Alice was does she keep growling at me?" Tanya was taking up a defensive posture.

"Well, Tanya...she is probably growling at you cause you keep calling her Edward's Bella...she probably doesn't like that too much. She is not Edward's Bella anymore. In fact, Edward is no where to be found."

Tanya's eyes went wide at that news. "Edward is on the market again?" Her face lit up like Christmas in July. "Wait a second, if she is not Edward's Bella anymore, then who's is she? Who changed her?"

Bella let out another little growl and I quickly answered, "I changed her, kinda. And she doesn't technically belong to anyone. She is her own person."

"So, why would you change her and let her stay with your family if she isn't a part of it anymore?" This women was an idiot. I guess I will just have to fully explain everything to her. Although, I am going to have to leave out the part where I actually changed her. She cant know that we broke the treaty. She needs to believe it was Victoria also.

"There was a fight between Bella and the vampire Victoria that you know about. I believe you remember Laurent? Well, they came to kill her. Me, Rose, Emmett and Jasper took care of them, but not before Victoria got a bite of her. I let the change happen. She is my newborn now."

"Oh. Got it. So why didn't Jasper come with you?" She looked at our entwined hands yet again. She can't really be that dumb. I know she is not. She is just waiting for us to actually say it.

"Jasper and I are no longer together."

"What is it with the women in this family giving up prime men for no reason?"

"Not like it is any of your business Tanya, but Jasper and I were never eternal mates. We were one of convenience. We have both found our mates and have moved on from each other. End of story."

She let a cocky smirk spread across her face and I knew she knew. I didn't want her to know because I knew she would call Edward. But I can't stop her now. I already know she is going to ask it and there is no way around it. "So, Alice. Who is your mate now? Surely it is not Edward?"

"No Tanya, Edward is nothing but a brother to me."

"Don't tell me. Its Bella right? What is it with everyone's obsession with this plain girl...I'm sorry, vampire? She isn't even all that great."

It was my turn to growl at her. Tanya took a step back finally realizing she over stepped her bounds. "Sorry Alice. Didn't realize how on target I was. Your life – not mine. If you see Edward...." She smiled, "Tell him to come see me." She backed away from us and made her way home I imagine.

Bella let out a sigh and I turned to look at her. She shook her head, "Why is it that no matter where we go we always run into some form of drama? I am half tempted to call Edward myself and tell him everything so that threat hanging over our heads will disappear."

Her hand was still in mine and I pulled it to my lips. I kissed the back of it and looked at her, "It'll be over soon I am sure. Tanya will not miss the chance to cause trouble in the Cullen family. It'll be the highlight of her year to be able to get on Edward's good graces. I would not be surprised if Edward comes home soon."

She let out another sigh and shook her head, "I figured as much. Let's go back to the cabin and try to enjoy the rest of this week." We started down the mountain side, all thoughts of a fun day lost. Maybe another hot bath was in order and not to mention something to eat. Maybe we will run across a moose on our way down. Been a long time since I have had one of those.

**Edward POV**

I was in Ohio casually making my way back to Forks when my phone rang. No body has been calling me that much over the last few months. In the beginning I got several calls from the family – most of which were them calling me an idiot. One call a day from Esme saying she missed me, be safe and come home soon. Carlisle only called once to let me know that they were staying. I never once picked up the phone. Everyone of the phone calls I got I let go to voice mail.

I pulled my phone out and looked at the ID. Tanya. Great. Wonder what the fuck she wants.

"Hello Tanya." I sigh. I honestly do hate talking to this women sometimes. Well, lately its been everyone. I hate talking to everyone.

"Edward. I really need to speak with you about something I'm so glad you finally picked up."

"Well, spill it." Just say it and get it over with.

"I don' think you should hear this over the phone." She sounded almost nervous, "Maybe you should come here so I can tell you in person?"

There's the kicker. Any way to get me into her house. "Tanya, just tell me. I am half way across the US and I am not making a special trip over to you."

"Fine but you asked for it." She let out a deep breath and continued, "I just ran into Alice here in the Denali National Park."

"So what Tanya. We go there to hunt all the time."

"She wasn't alone."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This girl was really starting to get to me. "So Jasper went with her. Honestly Tanya, I don't have time for your games."

"It wasn't Jasper. She told me her and Jasper are no longer together. That they each found their actual mates and have moved on from each other. End of story."

"WHAT????" Jasper and Alice aren't together. What the hell? Why didn't anyone call and tell me? What the fuck?

"I figured you didn't know."

"Why wouldn't they call and tell me?" My mind raced a million miles in that second. Who do I have to kill to get some news around here?

"Edward, they probably didn't call because of who it is."

"Tanya.." I growled, "Enough of the games, who is he??"

"Its not a he.....its more like who is she..." Oh my god.

I snapped the phone shut. I didn't want to hear anymore. Alice and Jasper are over. Alice's new mate is a she. None of my family bothered to call and tell me. This left me with one conclusion. No wonder my family never left Forks. No wonder Alice was so determined to make us stay. Bella. It was always Bella...

**A/N: **You love me, right? Wait...... you love this story, right? Yeah? Then leave me a review because the was a painful chapter (like physically painful) chapter to write because of my injured shoulder and I did it just for you. Thanks :)


	14. Committed

**A/N: **Sorry for the dragging updates lately. Life has been happening at an incredible speed and before I know it – a week has passed. I will try to update a little more frequently. Its not my longest chapter (nor my shortest) but, Anyways, I hope you enjoy it...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight but Alice defiantly owns me....

**Alice POV**

This vacation with Bella has been amazing. Well, except for the first day when we ran into Tanya. We decided given all of the drama surrounding Bella and her change, we would spend an additional week in Alaska. A few more days from now and it will be a month since the fight with Victoria.

After running into Tanya, we decided to not leave the cabin unless we needed to hunt. So, what pray tell did we do for two weeks of uninterrupted time? Get your mind out of the gutter.....but yeah, a lot of that. Plus we made actual plans regarding the future. We decided that even thou we absolutely love our family – we all need some space right now. Our relationship is still new, therefor rocky, in the sense that it affects everyone. Plus Jasper has a new mate that he needs to introduce into our family and lifestyle. We assumed that it would be easier for everyone if we did not live in the same house. We wouldn't move far – in fact – we decided we wanted to build a tiny little cabin, much like the one we vacationed in, on the property. We spent hours online looking up different ideas regarding the house. How many walk in closets, bedrooms, bathrooms, how to do the kitchen we would never use and so forth. We even went as far as picking out drapes, couches, color themes and such. We figured Esme would love to help us and I knew that her and Carlisle had been discussing for sometime about expanding on their property.

I also spent a lot of time online shopping for more clothes, shoes, belts and purses to fill said closets. Bella, surprisingly enough, did not fight me as much as I thought she would on buying her new clothes. She just said 'if you want to buy it then buy them hun'. Something was defiantly up in that area. Bella willing giving into Barbie Bella, that was not normal.

The rest of the vacation was spent watching a bunch of movies that Bella had never seen, playing every board game in the house – multiple times and me telling Bella almost everything I could remember from the past. She wanted to know all about the roaring twenties, and the wars, the 70's and so forth. Her fever for information about the past could not be diminished. I wonder if she realizes how much Jasper love history too...

Speaking of Jasper. We were currently about 20 minutes from the house. I decided to let Bella drive home. Her change into this world has been rather smooth so I thought maybe she would like to see about the 'driving too fast' part. Though she did drive faster now then when she was human – she still wasn't up to that 'Cullen Speed'. She will eventually get use to it and won't even realize that she is driving those speeds. I am sure part of her did not want to break the law given the profession that her dad is in.

I decided to lean back and close my eyes and get a glimpse of our homecoming. I still could not see the face of Jasper's new mate and now I couldn't hear him when he introduced her. Other then that – I looked as though everything would turn out fine. I know Jasper – he isn't really one to hold a terrible grudge like Edward, so things on this front show blow over fine.

We pulled up in the driveway in front of the beautiful house. Bella let out a little sigh and looked over at me. She grabbed my hand and entwined her fingers with mine, "Are you ready?" I nodded my head and we got out. We walked very slowly to the front door before we stepped in. The smell of her - His new mate – was very sensual. A warm cinnamon vanilla smell wafted through the house enticing our senses. Within seconds of our entry Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were before us. Each of them gave us hugs welcoming us back.

Esme looked at us with a massive grin on her face, "I received your email about the plans for a cabin. Carlisle and I love that idea. We were already talking about an addition to the property and a private cabin would be great. We picked a spot and already began the construction. We are paying the crew extra to get it done faster. As long as the weather isn't....too horrible.....it should be done in six to eight weeks." She sounded delighted.

Emmett quickly looked between all of us and finally whined, "Thats great mom. So Alice swings the other way and gets her own place? What? Do I have to profess my undying love for Edward in order to get digs of my own?" Rosalie of course let her hand smack him on the arm as the rest of us laughed.

"Emmett, dear, we have more then enough land to build more if you like. But, keep in mind that within the next three to five years we will have to move again. A bunch of unnecessary building will do us no good. Now – if you want to find some land to build on elsewhere – by all means. But I must know more about this love for Edward you are speaking of. How long have you keep this hidden?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and we all busted up laughing with tears in our eyes that would never spill over. Esme can be incredibly funny sometimes.

"Why didn't any one let me know we would be picking on Emmett today?" Jasper was at the top of the stairs looking down. He looked so...happy. There was some thing tranquil about him and I don't think I have seen him look so care free in almost a decade.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett all politely excused themselves. This was defiantly a conversation for the three of us – regardless if they could hear us anyway – it was the polite thing to do. He had made his way down the stairs to standing in front of us. His eyes roamed over us and settled on our entwined hands. His sight snapped off our hands and looked at Bella. He smiled. "So, I hear that your transformation has been doing incredibly well. Not one slip up yet? Impressive, if not a little... unnerving."

Bella smiled warmly back at him and then looked down at her shoes as if ashamed, "It has been well all thanks to Alice's help. She has been very...patient with me. I can't thank her enough for it." I could tell she felt sorry about the current situation, and I knew if I could tell, then Jasper was wallowing in it.

He reached out and pulled Bella's chin back up so she was looking at him. "Bella, please do not feel like that. Granted, when this all started, I was very upset at both of you and did not think that anything good can could come from it." He sounded so sincere and I let me head drop a little too. I knew we hurt him, it was not our intentions, yet here he was trying to make _us_ feel better. "No Alice, don't you feel like that too. Really, honestly, truthfully – Thank you."

We both looked up at him a little perplexed by his statement. In our one act of passion that had built up over years of tension – we destroyed this marriage and family. Jasper was too kind for that treatment. "Seriously you guys – stop it. I will not have you feeling that way. If it wasn't for you two finally getting the balls to tell each other how you felt then I would have never met her." He pointed to the top of the stairs. We were both so engrossed with the conversation that we didn't hardly register she was there. She was taller then both Bella and I and she was very beautiful. She looked to be about 19, and she had long black hair and she had to have had paler skin when she was human. She also had that prefect 36-24-36 measurement that most women die for and her eyes! Her eyes were golden not red.

She fluidly made her way down the stairs and to Jaspers side. I noticed then that she was wearing a wedding band. Seriously? We have only been divorced for not even a month. I am pretty sure Jasper felt that brief twinge of anger. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I quickly shook my head and nodded at him to continue. "Alice, Bella I would like you to meet my wife – Virgina Renee Whitlock."

"It's nice to meet you." I said trying to be polite. Bella did the same as well. We were both still a bit shocked. It was when she spoke that I was a completely stunned.

"It's nice to meet you to. I have heard a lot about the two of you." Her voice was thick with a Texan accent. It was very becoming of her. Matched quite well with the little southern twang that Jasper still had.

"Maybe we should take a seat in the living room and catch up a little?" Jasper offered as her grabbed her hand and turned to the living room.

We quickly settled in with our respective partners and began the conversation, "Okay Jazz..." He raised his eyebrow at me again....fine...."...Jasper. How did you two meet?"

He looked over at her and raised their entwined hands to place a kiss on the back side. "Well....that night I left I contacted Peter and Charlotte...." He looked over at Bella, "They are old friends of mine that live in and around the border of Mexico and the U.S. They don't live like we do. Anyhow....I went down there to spend sometime with them. When I got there Peter told me how grateful he was that I was there."

I looked at him, obviously confused. So he continued, "He explained that they had a run in with a vampire who had turned Virgina about a year ago and she refused to accept her destined lifestyle. Her sire had decided that he would kill her cause she wouldn't bend to his wishes and was no longer useful. Peter and Charlotte we able to prevent that. You know how much Charlotte despises killing another vampire because they are considered 'not useful'." He took a deep breath and looked over at his wife. She had tears brimming on the edge and would be sobbing I am sure if she was still human. I, on the other hand, didn't know what Jasper was going to say next. He hadn't ever planned on telling us the story of them. I wondered what changed his mind?

**Bella POV**

So she was a newborn like me – kind of. Thats cool I guess. I will defiantly have to ask Alice to explain a little bit more later. I didn't understand a few tidbits he had thrown into the conversation. Maybe Alice could explain his past a bit better so I would be able to.

Jasper continued, "So, Peter ended up telling her about me and this family and how we lived. Since she hated the idea of killing a human she gave it a go. She found that living in our lifestyle suited her very well. However, she didn't quite know what to do next. Then I entered the picture. Peter explained the situation and I took her under my wing to help her. I knew the second I met her that I loved her. She was my mate much in the same way you knew about Bella. I just don't know how you ever stayed away from Bella once you knew. Thank you. I know you probably did it for my benefit and the families. Anyhow, we married about two days before we came back." He looked lovingly in her eyes. She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. I am sure she felt nervous about physical affection towards him in front of his ex-wife.

I was a little shocked however. Jasper seemed so....different. He was happy, and joyful, care free and almost like he was a teenager in love for the first time. Thinking about it, he probably is. He is also so forgiving. I can believe how nice he has been about this whole situation. I sat back and tried to relax a little because I knew what was going to happen next.

"So, what about you two? What have I missed since I left?" Jasper looked at me quizzically and I glanced over at Alice.

She decided to answer. She launched into the full story. Everything from hunting to our trips through town to test my strength against my blood lust. Also the conversation with Jacob, Charlie and Renee. She even proceeded to tell him about our run in with Tanya and no doubt the fact that Edward would likely return home soon because she probably called him. He took everything in and before he said anything he glanced at Virgina. She nodded her head ever so slightly and her turned his attention back to us.

"Thats incredible Alice. Don't worry so much about Edward. He is the one that left and he will have to deal with the consequences. I have no hard feelings so you know you'll have us to stand by your side if anything should happen. I don't think it will but Edward could have changed. People do weird things when in love."

I didn't hardly hear anything he said. I was too busy thinking about the fact that he seemed to ask permission from Virgina to speak. What the hell? Jasper looked over at me, "Bella, why are you so confused?"

"I....I don't understand why you looked at her before answering us as if you had to ask permission to speak. What the hell is that all about?" I looked over at Alice and she seemed to be nodding along with me. Good. At least I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Yeah, well, there is something else about Virgina you should both know....Would you like to tell them." He seemed to be radiating love whenever he looked at her. At any other time it would be freaking adorable how much they are in love. Right now however, it was kind of pissing me off.

"Yeah..." Her Texan accent rang out. "I don't know why or how it happened but I can tell when someone is telling a lie."

"WOW! That's so cool. How?" I blurted out. Really....I need a brain to mouth filter. Thank God I don't blush anymore.

She laugh a little and continued, "I guess I woke up with it. When anyone tells a lie the room shakes a little bit like my eyes wont focus. Kind of like a mini earthquake that no body but me notices. It was really weird. I had no idea what was going on at first. I thought it was just a vampire thing because it happened so frequently with Fredrick, my sire. It was until about six months after my change that I started to catch on. And it wasn't until Jasper that I found out that some vampires start out with different abilities. I guess with Jasper, there is no way for either of us to lie and get away with it. Thats why I was willing to marry him so quickly. He can't lie to me about his emotions." She laughed a little. "And I can't lie to him about mine."

She really was a pretty girl and I am incredibly happy he found someone. He is such a sweet guy and he deserves someone so honest. Alice cleared her throat to catch their attention. They had taken it upon themselves to place chaste kisses on each other. I was not use to Jasper being so open about his affections. I hardly ever saw him and Alice in such an intimated situation like this.

"Well, that could actually help us a lot when and if Edward comes back. Also if he decides to do anything stupid and start something. I am assuming you told her everything about the fight with Victoria? Thats a stupid question. It's not like you can lie to her about me not being the one to change her. It is, however, imperative that Edward doesn't find out that it was me not Victoria."

Virgina nodded her head and spoke, "Of course Jasper told me. He told me everything. I too was a little upset with you two when he told me of everything. But I am also very grateful that you followed your hearts so I could have his. Thanks. And that being said, I don't know Edward – all I have is what I have heard from Jasper and the rest of the family. If he does lie to us and try anything I will be able to help you with that." She seemed sincere enough and Jasper is happy. Who am I to complain? Plus – she is willing to help. The more the better. I did not think that Edward would take any of this well.

"Alice...." Jasper looked at me and then her, "Do you see Edward coming back sometime soon?"

Alice shook her head, "I see little snippets here and there but I can't place the time. I know he has planned to come back but he hasn't set a time frame. Its almost as if he is casually making his way back and Forks is not the actual destination. Its uncomfortable not knowing."

I shook my head a little and looked away from Alice to Jasper, "I don't know how he will respond to me being changed – let alone where my heart belongs. I know I don't love him enough to be with him. The love I have for him is probably like the love you and Alice now have. Edward _will not_ like that Alice is my world. My life. And if same sex marriage was legal I would have done that too by now."

Alice gasped and looked at me, "Really?"

I looked at her and smiled shyly, "Yeah." She threw herself at me. Locking her arms around my shoulders and knocking us to the floor. She started placing quick kisses all over my face and neck. Jasper and Virgina laughed at us.

She shrieked in delight and then looked into my eyes. "Really? I thought you never wanted to get married?"

I laughed a little, "I didn't want to marry Edward. You are different. And besides, same sex marriage is not legal."

"But a commitment ceremony is!!!" I blanched. Holy hell. Did I just propose? Did she just accept. What the fuck just happened? Jasper started laughing harder just then and I can only assume it was from my torrid of emotions.

I looked at Alice and she looked elated. I don't think she ever looked this happy. I will not be the one to take that away from her - ever. "You are_ not _putting me into a dress! You can wear a dress. I will wear pants – understood?"

She shrieked and kissed me – full on passionate kiss that I am pretty sure that Jasper never need to be privy to see. Holy hell. We are getting married. No. Wait. We are getting committed. Wait, that doesn't sound right either. Well, one could argue that marriage is like a mental institution...

**A/N:** Ha Ha Ha.....Is it sad that I laughed at my own joke? Well, if you laughed too (or didn't) let me know by leaving me an awesome little review, please? Thanks :)


	15. Undecided Decisions

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! I don't want to play favorites, but I have to give a special shout out to Bellicegirl888 for being so kind and recommending this story on the IMDb New Moon boards. And another big huge fucking thanks to everyone who continues reading this story and letting me know how much you do or don't enjoy it. ALL of you play such an important part in the writing of this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! Love you all!!!! Enjoy.....

**Disclaimer: **We all wish we owned Twilight in some form or another....too bad Stephenie Meyer is the only one with the rights too it :(

**Bella POV**

That woman is insane. A complete menace. But, not a bridezilla – yet.

If I didn't already love her, I don't think I would let her talk me into half of everything she was planning for our commitment ceremony.

It has been two weeks since my little 'proposal' and Alice has been on a whirlwind since. We broke the news to the rest of the family after our little meeting with Jasper. They were all ecstatic of course. Esme immediately started talking plans with Alice while Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper talked about getting the cabin on the property built faster. Alice decided that our ceremony would be in six weeks. She said it was just barely enough time to get everything accomplished and the invitations sent out in time. So, that is my duty today. While everyone else is working on other aspects of the wedding – I am stuck inside writing invitations – one month until the wedding. Alice wanted a spring wedding so we set the day for April 6th. I'll pretty much go with just about anything right now – Alice agreed to not putting me in a dress for the ceremony and I do not want to do anything that would make her change her mind on that.

"Hey Bella..." Jasper just walked into the room with a big smile on his face.

He seemed really happy to me. Virgina was obviously good for him. Alice wouldn't say it, but I think him coming back to the family with his mate made her relieved. I'm sure she was carrying around a big weight of guilt on her shoulders from what we did. I know I still am. I don't think mine will go away until Edward comes back and we get that mess straightened out.

"Hey Jasper, whats up?" I sealed up another invitation to someone I didn't know yet.

"Alice asked me to come ask you to meet her out back, she had a question for you." I sighed and set aside the invitations. We had decided to have the wedding at the house in the back yard. Alice predicted that it would snow the night before the ceremony so the ground would be covered in a beautiful dusting of crisp white snow. I had to hand it to her – that did sound gorgeous. I made my way out back to where Alice and Carlisle were standing next to the small gazebo that Emmett was building for the ceremony.

Alice looked up when I approached. She was radiant. Her smile took up her whole face and she never looked happier then now. And we all know how much she likes to plan a party of some form or another.

"Hey babe, Jasper said you needed me...?"

"Yeah...I was thinking....we should have Carlisle officiate for us." I looked over at Carlisle and smiled.

"Yeah thats fine. I was a little afraid you were going to suggest Emmett for some reason." I laughed.

I heard Emmett from behind the gazebo muttering to himself, "Hey, thats not very nice....I would do a killer job."

Alice laughed, "I had thought about it and was afraid of what he would say actually. I want it to be a tasteful ceremony – not a comedy show."

Emmett came out from behind the gazebo shaking his head, fighting a smile he threw out his arms in a welcoming way, "Deadly beloved, we are gather here today to witness two hot lesbian vampires tell everyone how much they love each other before the run off on a "vacation" again where they can do it it all they want, where they want, when they wa..." Rosalie came up behind Emmett and slapped him to shut up. The rest of us were furiously laughing at him – even Carlisle.

"That is the exact reason why he is not officiating and Carlisle is" Alice laughed and shook her head.

"Thank you Carlisle." I smiled at him. The whole family was being so understanding of everything. I don't know how I will ever thank them for everything.

"It is no problem at all Bella. I am glad you guys want to express to all of our friends and family how you feel about each other. But, if I may be so bold....can I suggest a phone call to Edward to let him know what is going on...?" Carlisle looked between Alice and me. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to work on the gazebo with Emmett.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that his son didn't want anything to do with us. Alice had tried several times over the last week to call him. Each time it went straight to voice mail and she didn't think that this was the kind of conversation she should be having with him via a voice mail. It also didn't help that she wasn't having any clear visions of him. She said every time she tried to look into his future and seen him that things got blurry. She thinks its because he is not on any destined path right now. Almost as if he was floating with the wind.

"Alice..." she walked over to the door to the house with me. "I don't know if Edward should be present at the wedding. What would happen? Would he be alright or would he start a scene? I'm just so nervous about it...Its as if he is this constant threat hanging over our heads."

"Bella, babe, I haven't seen anything yet. So far, it is all going off without a hitch. Don't worry so much. So, how far are you on the invitations?"

"I'm going to go finish them now. I only have a few more...Most these people I don't know though."

"Well, you are going to get to know them. Almost all vampires eventually know each other in some form or another." I nodded my head yes and kissed her on the forehead. I made my way back up stairs to finish the invitations. So far we have sixteen guests invited not including the eight of us and that included the Denali clan. Carlisle said it would be rude and improper of us not to invite them even though we really didn't want Tanya there.

I finished the invitations and sent them off. They included the Amazon coven – Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina. The Denali coven – Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate and Tanya. The Irish coven – Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. The Romanian coven – Stefan and Vladimir who Carlisle said were quite the characters. And lastly, a nomad named Garrett and Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte. For obvious reason we weren't inviting any humans – so none of my family could attend. I already know that I hate the fact that I can't have my father there and my mom will be highly disappointed. But Alice said that we will make sure to take a lot of photos that we can send to them.

_Two Weeks Later_

Why in the hell are we ordering a cake that none of us will eat? How the hell did I let Alice talk me into this?

Oh, thats right – her fingers have a very bad persuasion technique. We discovered a lot of new things a few days ago. The family had decided to go hunting and we stayed behind. The house had been so busy over the last month with the wedding coming up in only two weeks that we hardly ever got real alone time together.

We rushed up to our bedroom and quickly stripped away our clothing. We were being fast and furious with our ministrations. We wanted a quick, hot, rough moment and nothing else would do. Alice was kissing and sucking on my neck. Her hand was between my legs working me up into a storm. Right when she got me where she wanted me she whispered in my ear, "You would do anything I wanted to do right?" Her voice was dripping with sex. I nodded my head furiously thinking she had some new sexy thing to introduce me to. I was excited. Alice always knew what to do and always knew if I would like it – and yes – seeing into the future probably did help a bit.

She darted to the closet and came back within seconds. I was too worked up to hardly notice anything. She was in between my legs looking into my eyes when she leaned down and started kissing on my neck again, "Are you sure? Anything Bella?"

"Yes, yes...what ever you want." I grabbed her head and brought her lips to mine. When she started talking all domineeringly with me I couldn't help but get more turned on. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and let our tongues dance together. She moaned into my mouth and I was not expecting her to slam her hips into mine and feel my opening fill up with a toy. Her hands were up by my chest. One holding her up and the other playing with my breast. I looked down and was over come with the sight. Alice was wearing a strap on. I never thought that would be so freaking hot. _Oh. My. God._

"Are you okay with this?" She whispered into my ear with apprehension. I growled at her and quickly flipped us over with me on top. Her dark lust filled eyes went wide – completely not expecting this reaction from me. She roughly grabbed onto my hips and started rocking me feverishly. I wanted sex with Alice to always be this exciting, this intense, this amazing. I started seeing stars behind my eyelids, I was moaning impossibly loud and I knew I was right about to cum. I felt my self clench up and my whole body spasmed with the most intense orgasm to date.

But something else happened too. It felt like my mind snapped. Like I had finally let my barriers down and I could sense everything and everyone. I knew Alice was with me, Jasper and Virgina were outside about 200 yards from the house making their way back from hunting. Esme and Carlisle were in the garage preparing to leave and Rose and Emmett were apparently all worked up too because they were in the bedroom doing just about the same thing as us. They were like little glowing dots on a sonar radar to me. Once I realized this it all snapped back into place within me. Like snapping a rubber band against my forehead. I felt instantly weak and knew I would need to hunt again soon.

A couple hours later Alice was finally able to talk me into coming downstairs to discuss things with the family regarding what happened. I was a little too scared at first to trust myself. This was all new to me and I honestly did not know what to make of it. After many hours of discussion with Carlisle we came to a conclusion. My ability wasn't just being able to have amazing self control but also to shield and protect the ones I love. That was why Edward could never read my mind. I was shielding it from him. Carlisle figured the reason my mind finally "snapped" and allowed me to use my ability was because of the over whelming emotions I was experiencing at the time. That was a thoroughly embarrassing conversation I honestly did not want to have and I am so thankful that I can't blush anymore.

Because of this new found ability, we have been practicing with it every night after the wedding preparations. The whole family gets in on it and we have tried to make it fun. I have been able to prevent Virgina from being able to tell when somebody is lying when I have them in my protective shield. I haven't been able to stop Jasper from feeling our emotions however. Carlisle had a theory about this too. I can only shield from abilities that have to do with brain function, like Virgina's ability to tell when we are lying or Edward reading our minds. I am amazed that I can do this. That means when Edward comes back – I can shield anyone and everyone from him being able to read their minds. I don't feel so scared about him showing up anymore. Now, to me, he possesses no threat because I can protect my family.

**Edward POV**

It was now April 5th. It has been nearly two months since that phone call from Tanya with that unsettling news about my dear sister and apparently ex-girlfriend. I desperately tried to put it out of my mind. I didn't want to believe it. I wouldn't believe it. But I started to. It made more and more sense the longer I thought about it. And it was thoroughly ingrained into my mind especially when I started getting multiple phone calls from Alice a few weeks ago. I never picked up and she never left a message. I can't figure it to be too terribly important if she didn't bother to leave a message.

My wandering travels across this country have finally brought me to Alaska. I was trying my damnedest not to 'decide' on anything and just let my body travel. If I made a decision and decided on a course of action then I knew Alice would see it. So, I decided without thinking that I would eventually make my way to Tanya's. I don't believe Alice would see it.

As I made my way up the familiar path to their house I let my mind wander inside to hear what they were thinking before I made it aware of my presence.

_Should I wear this dress tomorrow, or this one?_

_I don't care. I don't want to go. It's not even a real wedding._

_Tanya, shut up and be nice. Carlisle has always been good to us and the least we can do is show up for the wedding of one of his children and be supportive. _

_Whatever. I doubt they even invited Edward and thats Carlisle's own son._

What in the hell were they talking about? Was Jasper getting married? I remembered Tanya saying that him and Alice split up and found their mates. Perhaps they were getting married now. I doubt it would be Alice and Bella. They can't get married anyhow.

I quickly knocked on the door and it opened in a flash. Tanya was standing on the other side. She looked as beautiful as normal but she was never really my type. "Oh my gosh, Edward! What are you doing here?" She quickly pulled me into an embrace and ushered me in.

"Well, I thought I'd come talk to you about that phone call you made a few weeks ago to me. I want to know what you saw – all of it." She proceeded to tell me all about her encounter with Alice and Bella in the forest. And the subsequent couple weeks that Alice and Bella stayed in Alaska on vacation. Tanya told me that she watched their cabin from a distance almost the entire time to monitor them and see if there was any funny business going on.

"So, what did you find out Tanya? Anything I should know?" I looked at her and listened. I could hear her starting to formulate her responses. I needed her to actually say the words out loud so I could believe them. I don't think I could believe them otherwise.

"Bella is indeed a vampire now." I was seething mad when she told me this. How could Alice do that? It was a blatant disregard for the treaty. I crossed my arms and urged her to continue. "They only left the cabin to feed. For nearly two weeks they stayed indoor the entire time. They are a couple. I know that for sure."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "How do you know for sure? Did you actually witness anything?" She walked into their study and came back out with and envelope. Their was elegant script on the front of it. I quickly opened it up to read the contents.

_This day I will marry my best friend._

_The one I laugh with, live for,_

_and will love always._

_Please join us to share in our joy _

_and support our love _

_as we exchange vows and are united _

_in a commitment ceremony._

_Mary Alice Brandon_

_&_

_Isabella Marie Brandon_

_At the home of Mr. And Mrs. Carlisle Cullen_

_Forks, Washington on April 6th 2pm_

_Reception will follow._

_Please RSVP_

You have got to be fucking kidding me! _THEY_ are getting married? WHAT. THE. FUCK. I looked over at Tanya and she seemed to have the same ridiculous look on her face. I can't hardly fathom the idea. Who do they think they are? I have to do something.

"Tanya, are you going tomorrow?" I had to come up with and idea but not make a decision about it. I can not let Alice be aware of my mind set.

"I hadn't made up my mind yet. I find it utterly stupid that they are having a "wedding" of sorts. And, from the looks of it, I was right in assuming that you didn't know. That pisses me off too."

I shook my head. "Tanya, you need to go to the wedding. I don't know if I will be going. I wont make that decision to the last minute, but you need to go."

"But what about you? Are you honestly going to let this happen and not say anything? I mean, really? How long has this been going on and I am the one to tell you because they didn't."

"I know Tanya, I know. But I can't make any decisions right now without Alice finding out about them. Do you have a place where I can lie down for a bit? I need to think some."

Tanya nodded her head yes, "Yeah, up the stairs third door on the right is my room. Feel free. No one will bother you there."

I started to make my way up the stairs and stopped, "Tanya..."

"Huh?"

"...Thank you for telling me. You have always been honest with me. I don't know why I never acknowledged that."

"It was nothing Edward. I figured you deserved to be in the loop of things. Its not fair of them to assume things about you or how you would feel. And I wouldn't have liked being lied to either."

"Thank you Tanya. I do appreciate that."

"Your welcome Edward." I started to make my way up into her room. I laid down on her bed and closed my eyes. Was I really that hurt about Alice and Bella? Yes. Could I make it through this? Someday – maybe. Did I know what I was going to do? Absolutely not. But I did have an idea and it would send a clear direct message to Alice if she was looking. It would also help me forget things for the time being.

"Hey Tanya..." I said somewhat loudly.

She was at the door in an instant, "Yes Edward?"

I smiled at her with that crooked smile that I know she loves. "Would you like to join me in here?"

She smiled, shut the door and sauntered her way over to me. I never thought I would see the day where I chose to physically by with Tanya but I sure as hell was not going to marry her ass to get some. I just needed her to help get rid of the pain. She was my painkiller. End of story.

**A/N: **I know you guys are all patiently waiting for the return of Edward. I will tell you this – next chapter _will be_ the commitment ceremony and we will finally see the return of Edward!!! :D

Reviews are like my painkillers.....


	16. Mrs & Mrs

**A/N: **First off – I am so sorry for the huge amount of time between postings. When real life comes knocking at my door I unfortunately have to put this on the back burner. Sorry. The next one should hopefully be out faster then this one. Second – To those anonymous reviewers – you guys rock! I know there are more of you our there and I want to hear what you have to say too. So please review and let me know. To all my reviewers and people recommending this story to others – I LOVE YOU ALL!! You are fucking awesome people!

Also, I have a links to the following on my page (Alice's wedding dress, shoes, ring, bouquet, Bella's outfit, shoes, ring, the cake and the topper too). Please check them out so you have a better visual on things described in this chapter. Thanks...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything is this chapter. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the other things mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners mentioned with them.

**Alice POV**

Official full 'bridezilla' mood hit this morning. We are now at t-minus two and a half hours until the ceremony. And I have now been locked in my bedroom with Esme to start getting ready. Its not like a lock can stop me, but I know Esme will. We had all been setting up since way early this morning for the ceremony. The guys in this family are amazing. They made sure the gazebo was finished in time for the ceremony, help put up the flowers and they even ran into town to pick up the final few things – like the cake. Yes, I know – we don't eat, but I never got a wedding cake in my human life or my first wedding – I wanted a god forsaken cake this time even if it was for nothing but looks. Thats it.

And Bella is okay with it. She seems to be fine with all of this. I know she is not one for parties, decorating, being in the spotlight or anything like that, but she knows I love it and I am thankful that she has let me do what I want regarding this whole thing. Except put her into a dress. I want to make her comfortable too but she would look amazingly beautiful in a long white dress. But, alas, she is not wearing a dress today. Thats why I had her locked in a room with Rosalie to help her get ready. I know she is going to be beautiful.

It started snowing just as I thought at about 8 o'clock this morning. The ground should be fully covered with a gorgeous sheet of fresh white snow by the start of the ceremony. I couldn't ask for a better scene for our wedding. Red, pink and white adorned everything in a very tasteful manner. We had pink and white stargazer Lilies every where and as afraid as I can be – Emmett said he would make sure the cake got set out and the music set up. He was disappointed that we weren't going to let him officiate so we agreed he can at least be in charge of the music.

On top of the stress of getting things just right - I have been having multiple vision every few hours of things that may or may not happen for the last two days. I have been trying really hard to not see what is coming but somethings cant be avoided. Like seeing Bella open the package that contains my wedding ring. I really didn't want to see it in my mind before the wedding. But there it was. A plain platinum band with a solitaire round diamond on top. Don't get me wrong, its beautiful, but its not the one I hoped she would pick. She had about six in her mind that she absolutely loved, that one among them, but she couldn't decide. She bounced around between all six of them trying to pick the perfect one. I tried to block it out but then I had a vision of the package arriving here and her seeing it for the first time. I will be fine. I am not disappointed with the ring. The ring doesn't matter. Bella matters. She is what is important.

I walked over to the closet and pulled my dress out. Esme was in the attached bathroom setting out the make up and such for me to wear. I hung my dress from the back of the bedroom door and stopped in front of the full length mirror to the right of it. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I looked happy. I don't think I have been this absolutely thrilled in a long time. Esme came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist hugging me, "You look happy dear. How are you feeling, nervous?"

I smiled and held onto her hands, "I am happy and I am not nervous at all. I feel as if my life has been leading up to this moment. I was meant to do this. I was meant to be with Bella."

"Well, I am glad dear. I am so glad to see everyone happy. I just wish we knew where Edward is and how he feels about everything."

I scowled, "I don't think he will be too far today."

Esme turned me around and looked into my eyes, "Alice, have you had a vision about him? Is he going to show today?"

I shook my head, "I can't be certain. I think he knows I'll be looking for his future and what he is doing so he doesn't decide on anything. He just does. Spur of the moment makes a quick decision and I don't get to catch it in time. Its rather upsetting. I hate not knowing what will happen. But I do know he was heading in this direction a few weeks ago. He just didn't make the decision to come here yet."

Esme looked down and the out the bedroom window, "well, I think as much as I want to see him...I know it would be rather unfortunate for him to return today."

"I completely agree."

Esme looked back at me. My head was hung. I didn't want to look into her eyes and see that hurt. Too see that longing to have her first child back. It kills me knowing that this could have been prevented some way and knowing that when and if he does come back – it will not be a pleasant reunion. "Do you know what you will say to him when he returns?"

I shook my head and unzipped the garment bag with my dress in it, "It kind of depends on what he says or does first. If he is still in love with her and upset to see us together – I think that will kill both Bella and I the most. If he is angry – I think it will be easier dealing with him. But in all honesty, I don't know."

"Do you know anything he has been doing over the last few months? Something that might help you figure out what his mind set is right now?"

I cringed. I remember that vision. When I saw Edward and Tanya together – physically – I wanted to throw up. I wanted to turn back time to be human again so I could throw up. Maybe wash my head out with bleach to get those images to go away. They never will and I hate him for that. I am pretty positive that he did that knowing I would see it. He did it on purpose as if he was trying to tell me something. And now I have to tell Esme....eww.

"Yeah, well most of the visions I have had of him have been inconsequential but I had one yesterday that about killed me. Edward is in Denali. I saw him there yesterday so I know he knows about the wedding because Bella sent them an invite."

Esme looked and me quizzically, "So, whats so horrendous about that?"

"I think that after he found out he decided to send me some kind of message. I'm not sure what he means by the message, but I got it loud and clear regardless."

"What was the vision?"

I cringed and shook me head disgusted. I don't want to have to tell Esme this. No one is particularly fond of Tanya and the fact that Edward slept with her disturbed even me. "I saw him sleep with Tanya."

Esme froze. She kind of shook like she was absorbing a chill and then looked me in the eye, "I could have lived for the rest of eternity without knowing that. Edward always stopped her advances – why stop now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I have been over analyzing it since yesterday but nothing I come up with fits."

This whole conversation was taking place while I dressed for the wedding. I have no problem stripping down nude and changing in front of Esme. Secrets are hardly kept after living for this long. But talking about my "brother" sleeping with that....slut....Tanya while getting ready for my wedding was not an ideal scenario.

"Alice, maybe that was his way of telling you everything was okay. Maybe he has moved on from Bella and decided to finally..." she stopped and took a big breath of unneeded air, "...accept Tanya's offers. Maybe he is choosing her as his mate?" She almost sounded hopeful.

I was shaking my head no before she even finished, "No. No way. I remember asking him years ago why he just didn't take Tanya as his mate. I felt bad for him. We all had our mates and he was alone. Tanya was alone. It seemed like a good fit at the time. He told me that she was a last resort and he hadn't gotten that desperate yet. It was a mean thing to say at the time. Though, I did interrupt him in the middle of one of his self centered Edward moments so maybe that had something to do with his answer. But I don't think he would willingly take Tanya as a mate. A lover - yeah, he has proven that one. But a mate? That was a position to be filled with Bella. I saw what their future could have been. He was going to purpose. That is why I don't understand why he left. If he loved her so much, why did he leave? He knew we wouldn't – he had to of. He could read it in all of our minds."

"I don't know sweetie. But I do know we need to finish getting you ready. Smells like a few of your guests have arrived already and we don't have much time left."

Ten minutes to 2 o'clock and I was done and ready. I knew that Bella was already done. She was downstairs meeting everyone and waiting for me. I guess in this relationship – I am the "girl" and she is the "guy". She wears the pants in the family thats for sure. Plus, she is more of a tom boy then I can be which is one of things I love about her. Just the right mixture of feminine and masculine all wrapped up into such a gorgeous person, both inside and out.

I grabbed her ring I bought her at Tiffany's out of my drawer and opened it to make sure it was still sitting there. It was a beautiful ring I thought would fit Bella's personality just right. It was a platinum ring with diamonds and blue sapphires wrapping all the way around it. It wasn't to flashy of a ring but feminine and perfect for her. I picked up my stargazer lily bouquet and started down the stairs down to the back door. Everyone was already outside. I choose to not have anyone walk me down the aisle. We also choose not to have any bridesmaids. We would be standing up there with Carlisle only. Nothing about this wedding, this commitment ceremony, was traditional and it was everything I ever wanted.

I stepped out the back door and looked up. Everyone stood up and turned to look at me but I didn't see anyone but Bella. She was standing at the end of the aisle next to Carlisle. Her hair was in a half up and half down do. There was a lily stuck in her hair in the back where it came together. She was wearing a white pair of very feminine pants and jacket over a form fitting dark red top. She had on red mini heels to match. She was a vision from heaven. The only girl I could ever see look as gorgeous in a pants suit and a dress. When our eyes met a smile spread across her face and Felix Mendelssohn's Wedding march began. I took a step forward towards my future.

**Bella POV**

I laughed my ass off when Emmett threw Alice over his shoulder and took her to the bedroom to lock her up. She was starting to turn into a bridezilla and needed to get ready. She wanted to to stay and make sure everything got done correctly. Well, I paid for my laughing. I got locked up in Rosalie's room with her to start getting ready.

Time flew by since we decided to do this little shindig. And, believe it or not, Jasper has been the most helpful to me. He spent hours on the computer with me helping me pick out a ring for Alice. I had been bouncing around six different ideas and really honestly couldn't decide. So I bought them all. I had each one shipped to a different person in the house. I was hoping Alice wouldn't be paying attention to anyone but me and see the ring I didn't actually want be delivered to me. Only Jasper knew exactly which ring was hers and he promised to switch it out with the one I have in my room at an undecided time so Alice wouldn't see. I thought it was a brilliant undecided decided plan. I wanted to surprise her with at least one thing she didn't know about on our wedding day. So far – I don't think she knows.

I reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out the little ring box. I cracked it open and saw the ring. It was beautiful and dainty just like Alice. It was a platinum ring with emerald cut diamonds on either side of a orangey pink rare emerald cut diamond in the middle. It cost twice the amount of money my dad paid for his house. That was the most amount of money I ever spent and if I had a beating heart still – it would have had a heart attack at the purchase price. But Alice was worth it. The other five rings I couldn't decide on didn't even equal up to this one ring. Needless to say – Esme, Rosalie and Virgina all have new rings in their jewelery cabinets.

I went downstairs and met everyone who arrived. Unsurprisingly – Tanya wasn't there. Thank god. But the rest of her family was. I met everyone and they all seem very nice. I am sure I will get to know them better as the day wears on. I made my way up to the gazebo and talked with Carlisle briefly as we waited for Alice to make her way down. The effect of the snow blanketing the ground mixed with the reds and pinks of the decor made this seem like a wedding made for a queen. Suddenly I was nervous but oddly calm too. I looked over at Jasper and saw the smirk on his face. I smiled and mouthed a "thank you" in his direction.

I heard the doors shut and looked up. Standing at the end on the make shift aisle was the most stunning creature known to man kind. Alice. Her hair was slicked down with it curled and pinned in an almost 1950-ish looking style. She didn't wear a vale which was fine with me. Her dress clung to her petite little body. It was a strapless a-line style with a lacy over lay and a deep red sash tied around the middle that matched the red I was wearing. She held a delicate bouquet of stargazer lilies and the ring box tucked away hidden beneath it. She was an angel. A goddess. And she was now standing before me. With the heels she had on – we were finally an even face to face.

I hadn't even heard the wedding march as she walked up. Everything and everyone blurred around her and I saw just her. Carlisle cleared his throat and began:

"We have been called together as witnesses to the happiness which this couple has found together

and to the pledge which they will now make each to the other for the mutual service of their common life. We rejoice with them, that out of all the world they have found each other. And that they will henceforth find the deeper meaning and richness of their life in sharing it with each other. Taught by our own joys, By our own sorrows, Even by our own failures, We remind them that in marriage

as in all life, Whosoever insists upon saving his lesser goods and his little self shall miss what is greater, But who ever forgets himself in devotion to his beloved and in consecration to their common enterprise, is surest to find a full and happy life. Alice and Bella have decided to speak their own vows to each other before the exchanging of the rings. Alice will you go first?"

Alice looked at me with a gleam in her eye and I knew this would be an amazing moment. I will remember it forever. I took a hold of her outstretched hand as she began,"I would like to quote the poem My Lady Love by Robert C. O. Benjamin.

_There are none so happy as my love and I,_

_None so joyous, blithe and free;_

_The reason is, that I love her,_

_And the reason is, she loves me._

_There are none so sweet as my own fond love,_

_None so beauteous or true;_

_Her equal I could never find,_

_Though I search the whole world thro'._

_There's no love so true as my lady sweet;_

_None so constant to its troth;_

_There's naught on earth like her so dear,_

_No queen her equal in her worth._

_So there's none so happy as my love and I;_

_None so blissful, blithe and free,_

_And the reason is that I am hers,_

_And she, in truth, belongs to me_

Bella...I love you. There is no easier way to express my undying love and devotion to you then to spend eternity showing you. And I hope you'll accept this ring as my proof that I am here. Always." She opened the little ring box and I saw before me the prefect ring. She knows me to well. She slipped it on my left hand and it felt like it always belonged there. And I knew I would never take it off. I looked at her with unshed tears brimming my eyes and saw that her eyes were the same. Who knew that weddings brought out such an emotional side to all of us?

"Alice, you know my love for Shakespeare, this is for you. Sonnet 116 -

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks _

_Within his bending sickle's compass come; _

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, _

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

I love you. I have loved you for a long time now, and with each day that I have spent with you before this moment, I find that my love for you is becoming deeper and stronger. I know that I can say that my love for you shall only continue to grow as the two of us wander this world together. Wander this world with me, Alice, and I promise you that my love shall never change, that it will always be as fresh as the spring and as beautiful as your smile. We will face the happiest and darkest times together withstanding time." I pulled out the ring box out of my pocket and opened it. Her breath actually caught in her chest.

"Thats not the ring I saw you get." she whispered. God knows why since everyone could hear her fine.

"We switched it out when we were sure you would be distracted enough not to notice. I wanted it to be a surprise for you." She smiled widely as I slipped it on her finger.

Carlisle stepped back up between us and continued, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Its with great honor that I unite this couple together for eternity. May their love teach us all something new an amazing in this ever changing world." He looked at Alice and then at me, "Bella, Alice, You may...uh...kiss the b-bride...brides." I let out a soft laugh with everyone else and pulled Alice to me. She flung her arms around my shoulders as I kissed her as passionately as I dared to try in front of all of our guests and Emmett. Everyone clapped and let out there wolf whistles.

We took a bunch of pictures as everyone made it to a seat surrounding the make shift dance floor Emmett felt we had to put up. He stood behind a larger table with music equipment set up as he decided to play DJ for the night. We mingled with our guest for a good hour before Emmett yelled over the crowd "Let's cut the cake!!!"

I swear that all that boy thinks about is girls, sex, video games and food – human and vampire. We all laughed at his child like antics as we made our way over to the table. The cake was a simple two tier white cake with red swirls and flowers decorated on the side. The cake topper was a simple yet classic white swirl of hearts. Esme took several pictures of us as we cut the cake. Emmett was constantly standing on the other side of the cake table muttering "come on. Do it. Shove it in each others faces." After we took the picture of us almost eating the cake, because I am sure my mom would love to see that picture, Alice gave me a small smile and a smirk. Emmett was still standing next to the cake muttering to himself about us shoving the cake in each others faces.

"Emmett.." Alice looked at him, "Are you sure you want us to shove this cake in each others faces?"

He laughed, "Of course. I've always seen it done in movies and I think it would be a perfect Kodak moment."

I laughed, "You know your right Emmett...Okay get the camera ready for this picture Esme." I looked at Alice and we faced each other ready for the cake shoving. Esme called out a 'One...Two...Three..' and on three, we turned and shoved both our pieces of cake right into Emmett's face. Everyone howled with laughter as Emmett just sort of stood there for a few.

Finally his face broke out into a grin, "This stuff is nasty. Tastes like ash mixed with dirt and it has a weird texture." He made his way inside to wash off the cake as we all still laughed at him. Alice and I made our way around the rest of everybody trying to take pictures with our guests. Esme was the ever faithful photographer and followed us around snapping shots. She said that we would send a care package to my mom and dad so they could share in the memories.

I still felt bad that they weren't here to see me and Alice get married. Someday I will be able to be around humans again and I will visit them. I just hope they are still around when I can.

Emmett came outside then and walked back over to his music table. Jasper walked over to him and said something so low I couldn't hear it over the music and the chatter. They laughed and Emmett said, "Let's have the first dance."

Alice whipped her head around and looked at Emmett, "Who died and made you the wedding planner?" Everyone started laughing at them yet again.

"Okay Emmett. First dance. But we don't have a song. Why don't you pick one?" I suggested.

Alice cut in, "No rap."

"No fast music either."

"No Britney Spears."

We keep firing off our list of "No's" to him as he just shook his head. Finally he responded, " I have the perfect one. Just shut up and dance."

I pulled Alice to the floor and put my hand on her hip, grabbed her left hand in mine and held it against my chest. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder as the music started. It sounded so familiar to me. I had heard it before when I was human a long time ago. I was trying so hard to remember what song it was. Alice was silently laughing. I am sure she knew immediately

As the words started I growled in frustration at Emmett. Figures he would pick a song like this.

"_We got this afternoon, we got this room for two. One thing I've left to do, Discover me, Discovering you._" John _Freaking_ Mayer's 'Your body is a Wonderland'? Nice Emmett. Freaking wonderful. I couldn't help but laugh as we swayed away to the music. Esme and Carlisle soon joined us on the dance floor as the song continued. Followed by Jasper and Virgina.

Alice gasped suddenly and looked into my eyes. I saw fear and the unknowing there. It scared me. She pulled my ear down to her lips as she barely breathed out, "We have about 20 seconds be for he shows his face. Kiss me because I don't know when we will get to again. I can't see much further from now." She pulled back and I saw in her eyes. She was serious. _He_ is almost here. Cock sucking fucktard has to always ruin everything. I pulled Alice in for a deeply passionate kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance as we clung to each other. I didn't care who was around to see this passionate act. He was going to ruin our perfect day then he should see what he missed out on.

Alice stiffened in our embrace and I knew he would be walking up soon. I pulled back and looked over to the right where her eyes were firmly gazing. I threw my shield up around every member of the Cullen family. They were the important ones to me right now. Its not as if Edward is going to kill anyone standing here. But he can read minds and every Cullen family member aside from him knows things that I don't feel he should have the privilege of ease dropping on.

I instantly smelled Tanya. I remembered her smell from our time in Alaska. Hers makes my nose burn. Then I smelled Edward. I couldn't see him yet but I knew it was him. He smelled the same only different. I hated it. He wasn't Edward anymore. It was like he was someone else.

He stepped into view and everyone froze. Esme let out a small gasp at seeing Edward standing there on the right side of the dance floor next to Tanya. I let out a low growl at him for ruining this day. Fucker.

He let out that cocky crooked smile of his and breathed out, "well...well...well.....what is going on here...?"

**A/N:** * Hides behind rock * oh please don't kill me. I needed to end it there because this was a long chapter with a lot in it to cover. The confrontation needs to be its own chapter because of all that it entails. I am so sorry. I don't leave you with cliffhangers that often because I know how much they suck. I as a reader hate them and that makes me as a writer not want to do them. But I will try my damnedest to get the next chapter out waaaaaaay faster then this one. Please review and let me know what you think. Your guys reviews make me want to write more and faster to please you all. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!


	17. Edward

**A/N: * **Comes out from behind rock * See, I didn't take that long to post this one. I couldn't do that to my awesome readers. So here is that chapter you have all been seriously dying for. There will be more to this whole confrontation so please don't think that this is it.

To my reviewers – thank you for putting up with me and sticking with it. I appreciate every review I get and love that my anonymous reviewers are starting to leave me more reviews – you guys are awesome too... Keep it coming.

P.S. Happy Mother's Day to all of those mothers who read my story! :D

**Disclaimer:** I own Nada.

**Edward POV**

Today was the big day and I didn't want to even think about it. I still can not fathom Alice and Bella getting married. It has to be one big huge joke and I don't know how the family can put up with this giant lie they are telling. They can't possibly love each other like that. So I made the decision to investigate it further. I would observe the wedding from a distance but never approach. Hopefully Alice will be distracted enough that she won't see me. I'm not going to make contact with any of them. I'm just going to watch. Thats what I have to keep telling myself.

I decided to leave in enough time to watch them getting ready and the whole ceremony. And Tanya decided to follow me – everywhere. I think it might have been a bad decision to sleep with her. She wasn't horrible but now she is too clingy. I just needed her to kill the pain not act all 'wifey' on me. But, regardless, at least I know I have one person on my side should things turn ugly.

About a mile from the house we climbed one of the big trees to get a better view. Sure enough I could see them all setting things up. It was just about two hours from the ceremony. I moved about a quarter mile in so I could at least try to hear them better. Tanya followed like a dutiful little dog.

I sat there and watched everything. I almost bolted to the house when I saw Bella walk out all dressed and ready for the ceremony. She was standing by Carlisle and she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a pant suit and my mind wandered down that road I had been avoiding. _This is really going to happen._ Just then Alice stepped out and started walking towards her. Both their faces were alight with joy. _This is going to happen. Holy hell._ They spoke their words and then they were kissing. I wasn't paying attention. It was all a giant blur. I was lost in thought with the idea that the woman I love just married the woman she loves. This is one twisted fucking life.

The rest of the ceremony started to pass in a blur. Pictures, talking to guests, shoving cake in Emmett's face – and then there was their first dance as...wife and wife? I wonder which one is the bitch and which is the butch? I chuckled to myself. Bella is the butch obviously. She is the one wearing the pants suit, she is a tomboy and hates to shop. So what does that say about me?

Emmett started up the music and they started dancing. I immediately started thinking about prom. She had been so reluctant to dance with me. She hated being the 'center of attention' even if I was with her. But here she is, gracefully dancing with with Alice who is the one doing all the things I wanted to be the one doing. Getting married. Saying I do. Pictures, cake, dancing and a honeymoon. A honeymoon. That thought set me off and before I knew what I was doing – I was flying through the trees on my way over to confront them. Tanya barely had time to react and keep up with me. Alice had to know what was going to happen now.

I approached the side of the dance floor. Alice and Bella were still standing there embracing each other looking at us. I heard Esme let out a little gasp and the rest of the company was as still as the dead – some of them turned and fled. I took a breath in and was assaulted by Bella's scent. It was still a mixture of strawberries and floral. It smelled good – but different. This wasn't my Bella anymore per say. She had a definite Alice smell to her. I didn't like it.

Bella looked at me and let out a low menacing growl. I cocked my head to the side. I'm not used to her being one of us yet. I smiled, "...well...well...well.....what is going on here...?" I listened to them. I wanted to hear what they said before they said anything. And they never did. I couldn't hear anything. I closed my eyes for a second and I could her some voices I never hear. The few guest who were still standing back behind the family had a running mass of confused thoughts through their heads. I looked back at my family. Nothing. Utter silence. What the hell?

Esme looked at me with a torrid of emotions. She looked like she wanted to run up and hug me and then slap me at the same time. "Edward, dear, why don't we move this inside. There is much we all need to discuss."

Carlisle turned around towards the few guests still standing there watching, "Friends. It was a pleasure to have you here today to enjoy in our celebrations but I am afraid the party is over and there is some serious business for us to attend to. Thank you all for coming."

As Carlisle gave his little speech I looked back over at Alice and Bella. They were looking at each other. I felt as though I was intruding in a special moment. The look in their eyes towards each other was nothing but pure contentment. I was seething with jealously and I was pissed. Thats my moment Alice is stealing.

"Edward." Carlisle was looking at me now, "Shall we go inside?" I nodded my head and let the family in front of me make their way in. There was a new girl standing next to Jasper holding his hand. He moved on already? Fucker. I was looking forward to hoping I could have him on my side in this ordeal.

He looked up at me at that thought and walked over. Why can I still not hear any of their thoughts? This is going to be so much harder if I can't use that to my advantage. "Edward?" Jasper was standing in front of me now. "I can still feel every emotion you are feeling and if you can't curtail that hate, anger and jealously before you step through those doors – then me and you might have a little problem."

"What I ever do to you Jasper?" I looked at him. He looked warn out and he just shook his head.

"You left. You left us all. You broke Bella's heart and Alice repaired it. You took my wife from me. But I have to thank you for that because then I would have never met Virgina and I love her more then I loved Alice. Just like Alice loves Bella more then she loved me. But – I am still not happy that you left the way you did. You broke more then Bella's heart in the process. This family split apart and we had to rebuild it from the ground up all because of _you_ and what _you_ thought was right."

"You're one to talk Jasper. You're the reason I left. My own brother couldn't control his blood lust around my girlfriend. I had to get her away from this world....a lot of good that did.....And why can't I hear yours or anyone else's thoughts?"

"You're right. Bella's blood did sing to me that night, but that little paper cut I could have dealt with fine. You throwing her into the table and her arm getting cut open was the ticker. So really, we should be blaming you." That was like a slap in the face. I have been pondering that this whole time since I left. The 'what ifs' plagued my mind continuously.

He took a step back from me and grabbed that girls hand and started heading inside. "Oh, and as for the not being able to hear us part – get those emotions under control and come inside to find out why." With that he turned and went inside. I was left standing outside alone with Tanya.

"Tanya – you should probably go. I will come back to your house tonight and we will talk. But I need to do this with my family – alone." I could hear before she started to talk. She was protesting this. "No, Tanya. Go home. This isn't your family or your problems. Go."

She huffed in response. She looked up past me at the house and then grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me. Apparently Bella was standing at the window looking out at me – probably wondering why I was taking so long. I pulled away from Tanya, a little grateful for the quick distraction. "Go Tanya. I'll be back there tonight." I turned and headed to the house. Great. This is going to be a discussion from hell.

**Bella POV**

We were all standing in the house now waiting for Fuckward, excuse me, Edward to come inside. I went and sat next to Alice. I still had my shield up blocking everyone from Edward being able to read their minds. He doesn't get to have that as help in this conversation. I leaned over to Alice and kissed her temple and she turned to me. "Don't worry hun. This fight won't be as bad as you think it will be."

She grabbed my hand as the back door shut and he was standing at the edge of the living room now. "Edward, why don't you have a seat?" Carlisle motioned towards to only empty seat.

"No. I am fine. I will stand. Now will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

I was so thankful Carlisle was acting as the mediator in this discussion. I don't know how well I will be able to control my self right now, especially with Edward looking at me with such anger in his eyes.

"Well, Edward why don't you tell us what you know and we will fill in the blanks."

Edward shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I know that these two are married now, Bella is a vampire and I can't hear anyones thoughts and its unnerving. I also know that apparently I pissed some people off." He glanced over at Jasper and then to me. His voice had this edge to it. He was angry and hurt. That much I could tell. I could also feel him against my shield. Every time he tried to read everyones minds I could feel it, like a little pin prick against it. It made me fight that much harder to keep it up.

Alice squeezed my hand and then looked at Edward, "Okay Edward, I'll tell you everything from the moment you left until now." She glanced at the family and started. She told him about the months of my zombie like state, the night we happen to discover each other – thankfully with details left out for everyones sake. About Jasper, Rose and Emmett's return, the fight with Victoria and her biting me. We had all discussed this before and decided that we would not tell Edward that Alice had actually changed me. The change, the talk with Jacob, Charlie, Renee. The trip to Alaska, Jasper and Virgina. All of it up until he showed up, including the wedding and how that came about.

When Alice started telling Edward about the last several months he froze. He looked at the ground and listened to everything she told him. When she finished he never looked up but he spoke, "Bella – you know why I left don't you?" he sounded defeated – broken.

I snorted and then laughed. He looked up at me and my confidence soared, "Yeah because you wanted to be my knight in shinning armor and protect me from all that is evil – including yourself. But I didn't want that Edward. I wanted love and to be loved in return. I didn't get that from you, not like I get from Alice. I realize that now. I love her more then I ever loved you."

He let out this pathetic sob like sound and looked down again, "Edward, when you tried to leave and take this whole family away from me – I hated you. You were trying so hard to be all noble and protect me from this life when all you did in the end was throw me into it deeper. And I thank you, I understand why you were trying to do what you did – but I didn't want that."

"I was just trying to save you from this horrid life!" He screamed at me.

Jasper spoke up now, "Edward – control those emotions. We are all hurting here."

"Shut up Jasper! You didn't watch the girl you love marry another girl today!"

"No...I didn't. I just nearly walked in on them having sex and then had to go save their lives from Victoria because you never finished the job. You left, remember?"

Rose, Emmett, Virgina, Esme and Carlisle were all strangely quiet through all of this. I think they realized this was between Alice, me, Edward and Jasper. I will have to remember to thank them for letting this follow its natural course and just being there to be supportive.

"I left because of you not being able to control your self around her. If I couldn't even protect her from my own brother then she didn't need to be in this world."

Jasper shook his head, "Again with this? Didn't we just have almost this same talk outside? You threw her into the table. You did. If you hadn't – maybe none of this would have happened."

"I didn't throw her into the table."

"He is lying. He knows he threw her into the table." Virgina spoke up. Everyone looked at her.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Edward sounded like he was loosing his resolve.

"Edward?" I looked him, "Did you plan that? Did you know that if I bled in front of Jasper that you would have grounds to leave?"

"No."

"He is lying again." Virgina looked directly at me.

"Is it true Edward? Did you throw me into the table so you could leave?" I was still hung up on that. My mind was racing with the possibilities. Maybe he didn't love me anymore and wanted to leave? No. he just said he still loved me. Maybe he wanted me to get bit? It would be an accident and I could be changed. But then why didn't he just let me change when James bit me? I'm so confused.

"How does she know that?" Edward looked confused.

"Stop trying to change the subject Edward." He was trying to stay away from my questions and it was starting to piss me off.

"I can tell when people are lying Edward." Virgina spoke calmly.

"Who are you?"

"Virgina is my wife Edward."

"Bounced back pretty quickly didn't you?"

"EDWARD!" Esme looked him, "Watch yourself. This is my family and you will treat everyone with respect."

"Fine! What I don't understand is why I am being treated like a criminal. She can tell when I am lying and I can't hear any thoughts from anyone. Are you doing that too?" He directed at Virgina.

I looked quickly over at Virgina and shook my head slightly. "No. I am not."

"Well, if it isn't you then I have to assume that Bella has a ability?"

Everyone fell quiet. Edward looked directly at me and I tried to my hardest to keep a calm cool collected facade. I didn't answer but just looked at him until he spoke again, "This is bullshit. Why is everyone hiding there thoughts from me? What possibly could you have to hide from me?" The question was meant to be rhetorical but it was laced with malice. He was getting angrier by the second. And there was plenty to hide from him. "I will find out what you are hiding from me sooner or later. Someone is going to slip up and I will be able to hear your thoughts."

With that he turned and sprinted out of the house. I am sure this will not be the last we ever hear from him. Everyone in the living room let out a little sigh. This confrontation was not as bad as I thought it could have been. I am pretty sure that when and if he ever finds out about Alice changing me – that will be the main event. The fight will out do the history of all fights.

The sun was starting to set and I was emotionally and mentally exhausted after todays events. While everyone was in the living room over analyzing everything that just took place, I was in the kitchen looking out into the forest lost in thought. I had finally let my shield down when I figured he wouldn't be coming back tonight. I was thinking over todays events when Alice came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Bella sweetie, Esme and Carlisle would like to talk to us real quick."

"I don't want to discuss Edward anymore today."

"Its not about him, I promise." I followed her into the living room. Everyone besides Carlisle and Esme had left.

Carlisle looked at us as we entered, "I know that timing isn't exactly perfect right now, but we wanted to give you guys your wedding present." With that Esme walked over to the coffee table and handed us a tiny little box wrapped in white and silver paper. I found it ironic that todays events all started with a damn present from my birthday and now it is ending with a present on my wedding day. Ironic.

Alice nodded to me and I ripped it open. Inside was a brass key. "We finished the cabin for you two. It is complete and fully furnished for the two of you like you wanted. Its just over the hill pass the stream. Just far enough away for some privacy but close enough that we can all still be around each other. Why don't you two go there now and relax? Don't worry about the mess of the ceremony. We will all take care of it."

If I could still cry I would be. I walked over to Carlisle and pulled him into a hug while Alice hugged Esme. We switched and hugged them again. I was so thankful for that. We needed to time to connect and figure out somethings regarding Edward. I am sure he will be back soon. "Thank you guys. You are the best parents we could ask for."

Alice grabbed my hand and we walked out back. We were both still fully dressed in our wedding attire. She still looked amazingly beautiful in her dress. Not a strand of hair out of place and my ring on her finger. Aside from Edward crashing our reception, today was a great day.

We reached the front of the cabin and I was astonished that they built this so fast. It was a one story modern looking little log cabin – much like the one we stayed at in Alaska. It had a wrap around deck with a wood swing on the front porch to sit and read on. We went inside and there was a total of four rooms. The bathroom was specially made with a huge spa tub, multi-jet shower, huge vanity just for Alice and no toilet. We both laughed when we saw that. The kitchen didn't exist either. The living room had a huge fire place and a big leather couch to sit on. One whole wall was a book case with tons of stories for us to read. Off the living room was the bedroom. The whole room was almost one gigantic bed with a giant window that took up most of the back wall with a white lacy curtain to cover it. Off the bedroom was the walk in closet. It was bigger then the living room and the bedroom combined. It fit us both completely.

Alice laughed when she saw the walk in closest. She threw open the doors and danced in. I stood by the bed laughing at her the whole time. She came back out a moment later and laughed, "Bella this closet is not big enough. All of our stuff wont fit in here!" She sounded like this truly was a crime against humanity.

I laughed and pulled her over to me. I encircled my arms around her shoulders and brought my lips to hers. "Well, then I guess its a good thing that we still have closet space at the house." She laughed a little and kissed me. It started off slowly and progressively got more passionate.

Alice pulled back from me, "So, are we ready to christian every part of this cabin?" She had that look in her eye that told me that this was going to be a very long pleasant night.

**A/N: **Okay, I'll beg. Leave me a review Please, because it totally makes my day :)

THANK YOU!!


	18. Peeping Tom

**A/N:** Thank you to all my awesome totally freaking wonderful reviewers and readers. You guys rock!

I love this chapter – thats all I am going to say.

**A/N (edit) **I originally posted this chapter after editing it while being a little more then tipsy. I apologize. I hardly ever write/edit/post while drinking and I wont do it again because of the amount of grammar and spelling issues. So, sorry if you read it with those, but thanks for being supportive of it anyways.

**Disclaimer: **(I saw this on someone else's story and loved it so, I'm sorry, but I have to borrow it) Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight so you can't sue! LOL :)

**Bella POV**

I laughed at what Alice said. "I am more than ready to Christian every inch of this cabin with you if that is what you desire."

"Oh it is. It most certainly is." Alice responded by pulling my jacket off my shoulders and pushing me towards the bed. I stumbled back towards the bed and laughed internally at myself. _I will not be the vampire that trips!_

I kissed Alice with as much passion and fever I could manage while I trailed my hands up and down her arms. Her tongue lightly licked my lips asking for permission to enter. I granted her whole heartedly. Our tongues immediately started fighting for dominance.

I swiftly spun her around so her back was facing me. I kissed up and down the back of her neck and down to the top of her dress. Slowly, one at a time, I undid the buttons and kissed down her back as the dress began to fall. She stepped out of the dress; I moved it and set it over by the closest. When I turned around I found Alice sitting on the side of our bed in a white lacy underwear and bra set complete with nylons kept up with a garter belt. I felt my lust skyrocket through the roof seeing her like this. I licked my lips and sauntered over to her.

She grabbed my neck and yanked my lips down to hers. Her hands soon found the edge of my shirt and slowly started to raise it. I broke the kiss momentarily to remove my shirt. I quickly weaved my hands in and around her hair as her hands went to the top of my pants, making short work of the button and zipper. I stepped out of my pants and pushed Alice down on the bed, crawling over her and supporting my weight.

I slid down the bed until my face was at the same place as Alice's garter belt. I unhooked both nylons and started pulling one down each leg one at a time – kissing all the way down and back up each leg before I was finished. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what I was doing to her. Her enticing moans said enough.

I captured her lips with mine roughly as I snaked an arm around her back and unclasped her bra. I tossed it off the bed. We both laughed when we heard it hit the window. We never turned the light on in the bedroom, not like we needed it. The huge window let in enough light with the nearly full moon you could see outside.

I leisurely kissed my way down Alice's chest down to her prefect pert little breasts. I took my time with each one giving them the attention they deserved as Alice's hands clung to my hair guiding me. I inched down her stomach to the top of her underwear. I could smell her readiness seeping through her dainty lacy underwear. "I'm sorry hun, I'll buy you a new set." I mumbled into her hip while I kissed and nipped at it and ripped her underwear off in the process.

I let my breath ghost over her wet ready clit. She moaned in response. I slowly took one long lick of her. Her hips bucked and I delved in deeper. I was licking, nipping and sucking while she was bucking her hips, grabbing my hair and moaning – loudly. Thank god we are far enough from the house that we don't have to worry about that anymore. However, a camper in the woods would be terrified.

Right when I knew her body wasn't going to be able to take much more – I put my two fingers to work and she fell over the edge. She bucked her hips up one last time while pushing and burying my face into her. I greedily sucked up what she had to offer me. I would never tire of this.

I started kissing my way back up her stomach, ghosting over her breasts and claiming her lips with mine once more. I felt her growl slightly against my lips and felt myself rapidly flip over. I laughed as Alice got situated over me. I liked when she got this dominant side to her. She loved to be in control.

She pulled my arms above my head and held them with one hand as she trailed the other one over my body. She ripped off my bra and tossed it behind her. "Are you going to bed a good little girl and let me have my way with you?" She cocked an eyebrow at me and I felt myself get wetter.

_Oh hell yes!_ "Of course, Alice." She was in full dominatrix mode now. _Oh god I love her!_

"Who do you belong to Isabella?" She bit down gently on my right nipple. I shuddered.

"You Alice. Always you." She switched and bit down on the other nipple. I bit my lip to stifle a moan.

"And why do you belong to me?" We had only done this dominatrix thing with each other a couple of times before – each taking turns. We had completely lost ourselves in the moment, in the feelings, each time. It took Emmett to remind us that maybe we should only play this game when nobody else was home. It was like we were giving over to our animal instincts and nothing else mattered. It was so feral.

She bit down harder on my nipple causing my moan to break free. "You didn't answer me my Bella. Why do you belong to me?"

"Because I am your wife and you are mine." She released her teeth from my nipple and gently sucked on it.

"Good. And?" I cocked my head and looked at her. I wasn't sure what to say. She leaned down and took my ear lobe in between her lips and whispered in my ear inaudibly but enough I could hear her, "And because you must remember darlin'…" she lightly bit on my ear lobe and continued, "…it is my venom that flows through your body. You _are_ mine."

I felt her kiss the side of my neck when we heard it. The loudest earsplitting growling roar I have ever heard and I knew instantly who it was. Edward. Alice's eyes found mind and they were filled with a sense of dread, "Oh shit." She whispered. It wasn't often Alice got taken by surprise. We both must have been so lost in the moment that neither of us heard or smelt him, and Alice never saw him. None of this was planned.

I looked out the window to the darkness outside and then looked at Alice. She went ridged briefly and looked at me, "Quick. Dress."

She flew off of me and into the closet. I quickly threw on my pants and my jacket, buttoning it once in the front. Fuck the bra and shirt. If Edward was listening in – then he just saw everything from Alice's point of view – there was pretty much nothing to hide now. _Fucking pervert._

I quickly threw up my shield around Alice and I. She was at my side within a second wearing a black silky knee length robe. "It was the fastest thing." She whispered to me when I had raised an eyebrow at what she was wearing.

I could hear him approaching now. He must have been outside watching from a place where he could clearly see through window. _Fucking peeping Tom pervert!_ Alice slid her hand into mine as we faced the wall with the massive window. It didn't open. It was floor to ceiling, so when Edward was finally facing us outside of it Alice spoke, "Please Edward, use the front door. Esme put a lot of time into this house – as did the rest of the family."

He nodded once. We spun around in time to see him come in through the bedroom door. He had flicked on the light switch while he was at it. That's when I noticed and Alice gasped. His eyes were blood red. He had killed a human tonight. Maybe more then one?

I was shaking slightly as Alice's hand tightened on mine. "What have you done Edward?"

"YOU FUCKING LIED!" He was growling and screaming. Most of it you could not understand, but 'you lied' drifted out multiple times. Alice and I didn't dare move while he finished his ranting and pacing back and forth. We knew the implications of him drinking from a human – he was stronger tonight then he normally would be. He and I might be a fair fight right now and I honestly wouldn't know who it would be that won. That scared me.

"You stupid fucking cunt! After everything I did to protect her from this life – to keep her out of it, _you _go and change her yourself?!?! What the FUCK Alice?" He was screaming at my wife and all I could see was red.

"Edward!" I shrieked at him. "You _will_ stop calling my wife names or I will make you shut up!"

His eyes snapped over to mine. His facial features softened a little as he spoke, "Bella…Sweetie…could you stay out of this for a second? This is between Alice and I. Okay? Thanks." His tone was like he was talking to a child telling them that mommy and daddy needed to talk.

I snapped and Alice quickly tried to hold me in place, obviously seeing that I was about to rip Edward's head off. "You prick! I am not a fragile frail little human for you to protect and possess and treat as your own personal little pet anymore. I can make my own fucking decisions! Just like the night Victoria bit me!"

Edward shook with rage "You're lying again! I heard her. I saw it in her thoughts. She changed you! Why continue lying saying it was Victoria?!?"

"Because Victoria really did bite her Edward! The fight with Victoria really did happen. And maybe it wouldn't have if you had stuck around and went after her like Carlisle suggested!"

"Don't you dare try to blame this on me!" Edward said while picked up his pacing again.

I looked away from Alice and at him, "Why not Edward? You did leave. You never went after Victoria. It is as much your fault as anyone else's. And if Jasper was right and you did purposely throw me into the table on my birthday – then this _all_ comes down to you. It is your fault entirely."

"But I heard Alice say it was her venom!"

"You're right Edward. Victoria did bite me but Alice sucked her venom out. And I begged her not too."

Edward shot Alice a look, "Why did you listen to her? Why didn't you just suck it out of her and leave it at that?"

"Because I love her and was selfish enough to want eternity with her. I had the 'figurative balls' to do what you couldn't."

Edward shook his head and stopped his pacing. He stood there for a few seconds deep in thought. He finally spoke, "Then why didn't you just let Victoria's venom change her instead of implicating the entire family by breaking the treaty?"

"I didn't want that vile woman's venom circulating through my Bella. Just like you wouldn't have wanted James' venom changing her. You would have had to smelled him on her for the rest of eternity. I didn't want that. I never wanted to smell Victoria again. I guess you could theoretically call it marking one's territory." Alice quickly looked at me, "You know I don't mean you're my property or anything right?"

I shook my head and laughed a little, "Yes I am Alice. I belong to you and only you. Always." I whispered to her a quietly as possible trying to not let Edward hear it. I gave her a chaste kiss and we looked back over at Edward.

His eyes were darker then night and he was seething mad. "You are a home wrecker Alice. You took everything I ever wanted and loved."

"YOU FUCKING LEFT EDWARD!" Man my woman is a feisty one. Hot!

"And you knew I still loved her!"

"But I don't still love you Edward. Alice is the one I love. The one I will be with no matter what. Not you. Nothing you could do would change that. So you can run along back to Tanya now."

Alice quickly chimed in, "You loved the thought of her, Edward. You never loved Bella like I do."

"I'm not leaving without you Bella. You are meant to be with me – not Alice. If I can't have you then no one will."

Alice chuckled slightly, "What are you doing to do Edward? Feed me to the wolves?" She asked sarcastically. Everything that happened next happened entirely too fast even for our heighten senses. Alice gasped, Edward growled and I caught on in just enough time to see Edward kick Alice once in the chest sending her tiny little body flying through the window on the wall shattering the glass loudly in the quiet still night.

The feeling I felt of seeing Alice fly through the window sent off a tumble of emotions inside of me. I know I growled in response. I didn't hear it, I felt it. In my whole body from my head to my feet – I was shaking. And I felt my shield snap. I saw it like a semi translucent line expand from my body past Edward. All I could think at that moment was '_I am going to kill you Edward'_.

Edward looked up at me suddenly and all hate was drained from his face. I saw confusion and fear painted vividly across it. "Bella?"

_Shut up Edward nothing is going to change my mind. You are a dead man._

"Bella! Is that you thinking that? I can hear you!"

_Not going to help you. You're still going to pay for hurting my Alice._

"Bella. Sweetie. Calm down. I didn't mean to hurt her. It's just…you belong with me! Not her."

_Too late. You had your chance and you lost it._

"Bella, please?" I started walking towards him and he backed into a wall. I had never seen Edward so scared before and I was reveling in the thought that I scared him so much.

Edward was flat up against the wall now. I could hear Alice behind me whispering frantically on the phone – presumably with one of the family members. I knew she would be okay but I was never going to be okay with what Edward did. I was close enough to him now that I could smell Tanya all over him. _And he wanted me to come with him? He reeks of skank. Fucktard._

"Bella, Tanya is not a skank"

"You slept with her and are now here with me trying to convince me that you still love me and want to be with me. She knew all of this. She is a skank."

"Bella, be careful what you say because that just described Alice too."

I growled into his face. My nose was close enough to brush against his chin. _Alice and I love each other, theres a difference._

"The only difference is that everyone has swept it under the rug. You're a skank too because you slept with a married women."

He was pushing my resolve to not slap him. I wanted to so bad but I knew if I started that I would never stop. _Say one more thing Edward, I dare you._

Edward looked down into my face and smiled his cocky smile that I use to love, "Maybe you were right. I should go back to Tanya. She always was everything you never were....even when we were together."

_You mother fucker._ I grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the wall right at perfect level to let go of a perfectly well aimed punch into his stupid sparkley dick. I got in three hard punches into him before I was yanked away by a set of massive arms. I fought and kicked to no avail against Emmett to try and get back to Edward to kick his ass more.

"I fucking knew it! I always knew there was something going on every time you decided to run off to Alaska."

Edward stood up from where I dropped him at. He shifted and adjusted his clothing straight again. He let out a manic laugh and I looked around. The rest of my family was squashed into our little bedroom. Alice was standing in the corner with Esme holding her and Rosalie rubbing her back. Emmett was holding onto me, Carlisle was standing between us and Edward and Jasper and Virgina were standing defensively on my right. _My family was here for me, to support me, god I love them._

"They aren't your family Bella, they are mine! You stole them from me."

_Was it just me or does it sound like he is getting crazier, more delusional and insane as the seconds tick by?_

"I am not insane." He growled at me.

"You left Edward. They adopted me. I am their daughter as much as you are their son."

"You don't deserve to be in this family. It should have been Tanya's no matter how much she annoys everyone."

"Edward would you make up your mind? You love me one second and hate me the next, what the hell?" Emmett had set me down by this point but had still not released me for fear of what I would do next.

"I only kept you around because I couldn't come up with a way to drain you without the family finding out. Your birthday seemed like a great opportunity." A collective gasp rang out around the family.

I blinked, only god knows why, and I opened my eyes to Jasper beating the crap out of Edward. Emmett promptly let go of me and dashed for Jasper. He pulled him away leaving a batter and shaken Edward lying on the ground against the wall.

I walked up to Edward slowly. I didn't want Emmett to take a hold of me before I got to do this. "So, what is your problem then? Alice changed me before you could fuck me and drain me?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you just keep on drinking when you sucked James' venom from me?"

"You were already tainted with it and weak. I wanted to feel it gush out of your throat and into my mouth."

I shook my head. I had already reeled my power back in at this point so thankfully Edward couldn't hear me anymore. He couldn't hear the rest of the family either.

"Feeding off of humans has truly made you the disgusting monster you always thought you were, Edward."

"Bitch." I drew back my hand and slap him as I hard as I could.

"Get out of my house and go back to your skank Edward. You are not welcome here." With the eight of us standing there glaring down at him - he didn't hesitate. He flung himself off the floor and out the huge gapping hole in the window.

I quickly made my way over to Alice and grabbed her up into my arms. "Baby are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine but I think our house is a little worst for wear." I chuckled along with her.

"Alice, Bella. If everything is alright here we will let you be. If you want to come up to the house your more then welcome. We'll get this window fixed in the morning for you." Carlisle was always such a decent giving father.

"Thanks you guys, for showing up like that. I don't know what might have happened."

Emmett laughed, "Yeah especially since Edward joined Darth Vader over on the dark side."

We all laughed along with him. "Why don't we discuss that more in the morning?" Carlisle nodded and him and Esme left.

"Jasper – thanks for beating the shit out of Edward for me." I looked over and him and Virgina were walking over to us.

"It was no problem. What are brothers for? I actually quite liked it. Wouldn't mind a rematch."

"Virgina, was he telling the truth?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Yeah, he was. Little dirty bastard. The only lie I got from him was when he countered you saying Tanya wasn't a skank. Obviously she is." We laughed a little with them.

They quickly left leaving us and Rose and Em standing in our bedroom. Emmett looked over me noticing my outfit was missing a few pieces and Alice was in a bath robe. "Hold on a second!"

I shook my head. I knew what was coming. "Did Edward cockblock you two?" Rose smacked him upside the head before he got the full sentence out.

"You can't cockblock someone who doesn't have a cock hun."

"Yeah Em, Rose is right. And figuratively – he did." Alice laughed after she said this.

"Oh not cool. Well then I will stand right over there in the corner to protect you two and make sure he doesn't do it again. Go ahead and go back to what you were doing before he interrupted you two." He waved his hands at us. "Proceed. Please."

I laughed and looked at Alice. I picked her up and walked over to the bed. Emmett's jaw could have literally hit the ground. "Emmett don't count your chickens. " Rosalie laughed and grabbed Emmett's hand yanking him out of the house.

Alice and I curled up on the bed together. There would be no more sex tonight. Edward up and ruined any thoughts of that. _Fucking peeping Tom pervert._ Instead we settled on laying with each other comfortably enjoying each others company. We both knew that at morning light there would be a lot of explaining and planning to do and we wanted to enjoy what was left of our wedding day and night as horrendous as it turned out to be.

**Edward POV**

As I ran from their little cabin I pulled out my cell phone. _Stupid little pixie you always did have the best ideas. Too bad you might see this awesome one coming_. I scrolled through the numbers listed and pressed call on the most unlikely of people. _I hope its not to late to call_. _Wait. Why do I care?_ I have only called this number a handful of times and I know this is the latest I have ever dared to call.

The phone rang. _Come on, pick up._

"What the fuck do you want...and at two in the fricken morning?"

"Oh I just thought you should know some very interesting things about two people we have in common."

"Oh, and who the fuck would that be? I don't associate with bloodsuckers on a daily basis."

"One would be a pixie and the other would be the love she stole away from both of us...."

**A/N: *** insert dramatic music * dun dun dun. Okay, so I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter because this was like the 'one' I have been waiting for. When I planned out this story this chapter was one of the ones I was looking forward to sharing with you the most. I knew it would inflict a bunch of emotions in all of you and I would so love to hear from everybody who reads this chapter. I know you all wont review but if you have time, I would really really love to hear from you. Thanks!


	19. Ending Punishment

**A/N: **I'm sorry this took longer then I had planned. Writers block is a bitch. I must have started this chapter four times before I finally just went with it. I hope you enjoy it......

**Disclaimer**: Alice can own me anytime that Stephenie Meyer is not owning her.....

**Alice POV**

The very next morning we immediately went to discuss things with Carlisle. I had the vision of Edward calling Jacob, right when they set plans to meet at the line – his future disappeared. I hate not knowing the future. I hate being in the dark especially when it comes to mine and Bella's future. Its entirely too scary not knowing what Edward was capable of.

Bella and I made our way to the house to talk with the family. Everyone was gathered in the living room ready to talk. We sat down and were silent for a few minutes before I decided to speak up.

"Edwards future disappeared about an hour ago. I believe he'll be meeting up with Jacob soon."

Everyone nodded theirs heads kind of lost in the moment of thinking. Esme looked up and spoke barely above a whisper, "What would make him do such a thing?"

"Are you talking about him turning his back on his family or the feeding off of humans." Carlisle sounded so defeated. We all were. Everything we worked so hard and strive for, Edward was throwing away. I don't really understand what it was all for. So many things came to light yesterday that we were all still spinning from the tornado of it all. Edward wanted Bella for her blood. But because of our family and the values I thought we all up held - he didn't drain her. Thank god. However, to then find out that this whole time he has been sneaking up to Alaska to be with Tanya – ew. How is it I only saw them together for the first time this last week instead of all the other times. And how is it he has kept it all a secret. Did he figure out a way around my visions? Everything is so confusing.

"I hope Jacob notices his red eyes." Bella mumbled to herself not even looking up from the floor. All of us snapped our heads to look at her. "No...no....don't get me wrong. I don't want Jacob to kill Edward but I want Edward to under stand the repercussions of his decisions. He is the one who caused everything to start to fall apart. Him and his selfishness. And I'm sorry Esme, Carlisle, but he deserves some punishment for putting all of us through hell and back again."

Jasper and Emmett both mumbled an 'I agree' and the room feel silent again. I could hear the tick of the clock on the wall and the sound of the car driving down the road shifting from fourth gear and down into third. It was completely silent in the house. No body wanted to speak about Edward and what he had done. Rosalie's voice sounded like a heart breaking when she finally spoke, "What are we going to do?" We all sat contemplating her question when the sound of Bella's cell phone ringing cut through the tense air. Bella jumped up and ran over to her phone on the table flipping it open before she looked at the screen.

**Bella POV**

I heard my phone ring and I immediately prayed that it was Jacob calling. I dashed over to the table and snatched it up, "Hello?"

"Bella, care to explain to me why I just met with Edward and why he told me that Alice broke the treaty?" Jacob sounded pissed.

"Jacob, maybe it would be better if we talked in person?" Carlisle got up and walked over to me extending his hand out.

"Bella may I please speak to Jacob?" I nodded my head and handed the phone over. "Jacob, I know the circumstances for this discuss are not the best, but I would like to speak to you about the treaty and everything that has come about in the last few months."

He listened to Jacobs response which we could all hear, "Where would you like to meet?" His voice sounded stiff and like a leader.

"Under the circumstances I would say somewhere neutral and in the open. I can't speak for Edward, but the rest of my family and I mean you no harm. There is a meadow not far from here, perhaps there would be appropriate?"

"30 minutes." They both hang up the phone at the same time and he handed the cell back to me.

"I hate this Carlisle. Everyone's futures just disappeared on me." Alice looked down at the ground and I walked over to her. I put my arm around her and pulled her close.

"Alice, everything will be fine. If we have to leave because of the treaty then so be it."

"But this is our home."

"I know sweetie but if us leaving will protect our family then I will do what is necessary."

We all left the house ten minutes before we were suppose to meet Jacob. I had no idea who else he would bring from the pack but I was hoping this wouldn't turn out to be some epic battle. We walked into the clearing to see Edward standing there. I should have figured he would know where and when we would be meeting. He likes to invade ones privacy by reading their mind.

"Edward." Carlisle spoke. He would be the mediator in this whole exchange. I don't know how well any of us are going to be able to control our emotions.

"Carlisle, what is the meaning behind all of this?"

"What was the meaning behind contacting Jacob? You started this exchange Edward. We are just trying to end it in a mutually understanding way."

"I contacted Jacob because Alice and Bella broke the treaty."

Alice snarled next to me, "Look in the mirror lately Edward? You broke the fucking treaty too!"

As Alice shouted this across the field at Edward as Jacob, Paul, Embry and Sam emerged into the clearing. I was surprised yet grateful that they were not in their wolf form. I wanted this to stay as friendly as possible.

"Bella....What does she mean he broke the treaty too?" Jacob was standing 50 yards away with his arms crossed and glaring at us. I tried my hardest not to breathe their scent in. I didn't think it would be polite to gag in front of him.

"Jacob.." Carlisle walked forward to speak with him. "Let's discuss everything. Now, you know that Bella was changed, but it wasn't Victoria's venom that did it. Victoria did bite Bella, she is the one to blame that started it and we took care of her. Alice sucked the venom out but Bella begged her to change her."

Jacob growled and looked over at me. "Don't give me that look Jacob. You know how much I wanted this and to be with this family. They are my life."

"Yeah I know Bella. I was there when he left – I remember. But that doesn't mean that I wont forgive what you've done. The treaty was in place for a reason."

Edward was just standing there trying to listen. I could see the look of confusion on his face since he couldn't hear anyones thoughts. I blocked everyone from him. "Yeah Jacob, to keep from killing humans. I would have died if it wasn't for Alice. She saved me and gave me the life I always wanted."

Jacob looked at each of us and then turned his head and trained his eyes on Edward, "What the fuck did you do to break the treaty blood sucker?"

Carlisle walked closer to Jacob, "See my eyes Jacob, their gold right?"

"Yeah so?" He shrugged is shoulder in acknowledgement.

"If you will notice that the rest of my families eyes are the same way." He waved a hand at all of us expect for Edward. "It is the first sign that we are telling the truth. Vampires eyes will be red if they have fed from humans. Gold if they live off our diet."

"Your point would be?" I could tell Jacob was starting to get frustrated. I looked at Sam and I saw the clarity on his face. He knew what was coming next.

"Jacob..." I spoke softly. I looked over at Edward and met those blood red eyes. I shook my head and looked back at Jacob, "Take a good look at Edwards eyes."

Everyone was silent for a second before Jacob stepped forward and got closer to Edward. For each step Jacob took forward Edward took a step back. He was trying to not let him get too close. "I'm going to assume Edward that since you wont stand still that there is something about your eyes you don't want me to see?"

Edward smirked at him and I immediately knew Edward wasn't going to let him come close enough. He was going to run. "Don't do it Edward." I said as I started approaching him. "Don't you dare run now. You started all of this you get to finish it."

He laughed. "Like you can catch me. I run faster then everyone else." With that he spun and started running. I sprinted after him. Calling out to him. "You may run faster then everyone else – but I am still a new born." I dodged around a tree and came up closer to him on his left. I could hear everyone else behind us running to keep up. I jumped over a log grabbed a hold of a branch above me and use it to swing my body and catapult it towards him. I landed on his back tripping him and pinning him to the ground.

I grabbed his arms and yanked them back behind his body putting my knee on top of his hands to hold them there. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Don't even think about moving or I'll let Jacob snap your head off."

I heard everyone run up behind us and stop. Emmett walked over and picked Edward up out of my hands and held onto him so he couldn't try to run again. Jacob and the rest of the pack where growling and shaking as if they were about ready to shift into their wolf forms. Carlisle took a step forward and addressed Jacob. "I think you can understand our amount of anger too. We have spent decades perfecting our way of life and Edward threw it away without even thinking about our family or the treaty first."

"He broke the treaty and you know what becomes of that." Jacob growled back at Carlisle. Esme sobbed in the background. We almost all had tears brimming our eyes that we would never shed. We hated Edward for what he had done but none of us wanted him dead.

"Please don't kill him." Esme whispered behind us all.

Jacob and the rest of the pack turned and looked at her. "What would you purpose instead?"

"Send him away." She looked over at us. "Carlisle, call Aro. See if he can serve some sort of punishment there or something. Anything but killing him off. He has said and done some bad things in the last year but he is a good person. Don't kill him for the mistakes he has made."

Edward hung his head and for the first time finally spoke intelligently. "I'm sorry Esme. I never thought what this would do to you or anyone else. I was selfish and wrong. I'll gladly go serve Aro as my punishment."

Carlisle looked at Jacob, "Are you in agreement with this?"

Jacob looked at his pack and spoke in whispers. "He doesn't ever get to come back to this area. If he does his punishment will be swift without second chances. Understood?"

"Thank you Jacob." I looked at him. He half smiled and nodded his head.

"Get him out of here before tomorrow." With that they took their leave. Emmett grabbed a hold of Edward's shoulder and pushed him forward. We made back to the house and Carlisle got on the phone right away. He walked up the stairs to his study while talking on the phone. He had called Aro and informed him of our impending arrival. Alice went to work on packing a bag for me and her. I could hear Carlisle up stairs telling him that he, Edward, Alice and myself would be there tomorrow. He also filled him in on everything that had taken place. I distinctly heard Aro mention coming up with his punishment when we got there.

Two hours later we were aboard a privately flight to Italy. We opted for the private flight because of my status. I may be incredibility self aware with better control than an average vampire, but it all instances – I was still a new born. Before I had time to register it, we were in Volterra and it was the middle of the night. We were met in a giant square by a fountain by three vampires. Felix, Demetri and Jane. We followed them through a deep dark under ground passage. Through a set of doors that lead us into a reception waiting area like place and then through a huge set of double doors. We were in a large antechamber when a man filter towards Carlisle. He looked ancient.

"Aro" Carlisle greeted.

"Carlisle! My old friend. How are you?" They shook hands and for a moment held very still. "My, my. Looks like a lot has been happening in your family dear friend." He walked over to Alice and shook her hand. They both stood ridged for several minutes with their eyes closed. Finally Aro pulled away, "Well my dear, you do have an extraordinary gift. Any way I could convince you to stay with us?"

"I'm sorry sir but I would just like to return home with my love." She nodded towards me and he floated towards me.

He extended his hand and I hesitated. "Come on dear Bella, I won't bite.....hard." The other vampires in the room chuckled at his little joke. I put my hand in his and shook it. He dropped my hand as if it had scorched him. "Why child, I couldn't see anything. Come now, do you have a gift."

Thankfully Carlisle answered for me, "She has amazing self control for a new born and she is able to shield herself from any powers that invade her mind."

"Indeed." He nodded his head at me and then looked away to the small child like girl who lead us in, "Jane if you will?" The little girl stepped forward with a grin and a look of determination on her face. Seconds later she screamed and stomped her foot. I had no idea what was going on. "Bella. Your power could be harnessed and is probably greater then you could imagine. If you wanted to stay and learn more about it we would be more then accommodating."

I shook my head gently and spoke quietly. "No thank you. I would like to return home to my family."

"So be it." He waved his hand towards me as if he was dismissing me. He walked up and took Edwards hand. Several minutes later he shook his head. "Edward, you have been a very bad boy lately. Carlisle shall we discuss his punishment?"

Alice and I were excused from the antechamber and told to wait in the reception like area we initially passed though. We waited for what seemed like ages as Carlisle, Aro and Edward hashed out the details of his stay. I tried to keep my mind focused. I was not a bad person. I was not the reason all this had started. Edward was. He threw me into the table. He left. He killed those innocent people. I shouldn't be held responsible for his actions. And as much as I hated him for everything he did – I still loved him all the same. If it wasn't for him and his selfishness, his pride, then I would have never ended up with Alice. I desperately needed to not feel guilty about where we were and why this had to be.

She must have known what mind was thinking because she reached over and squeezed my hand. "Don't worry Bella. Things will work out for the better in the end. They are almost done now and should be out soon." I nodded my head at her and leaned against her side. Minutes later one of the male guards stepped out and asked us to come forth.

We were met in the antechamber again by only Carlisle, Aro and Edward. Carlisle walked forth and stood next to us. "We have agreed to some simple terms I think we can perhaps all live with." He nodded at Edward.

He looked up at Alice and then over at me. "I am sorry Bella. Carlisle has made me see my problems. What I did wrong. And I understand that. For that we have agreed to 50 years of servitude to Aro on the conditions that I wont feed from humans here and I wont run away. I am happy to do it in order to get my life back on track. I'm sorry it all led to this."

I pulled away from Alice and Carlisle and walked over to Edward. I pulled him into a hug and then looked into his eyes. I could blatantly see the hurt within them. "You do this and come back to us a changed man and I'll be willing to over look everything that has happened." I kissed him once on the cheek and walked back to Alice. I grabbed her hand and held on tight. Alice and Carlisle said their goodbyes as we turned and walked out the doors. With a heavy heart we all returned to a life and a family that was missing an important piece of it.

**A/N**: Don't hate me. But next chapter will be the last one – the epilogue. This story is now almost at its end and I won't be doing a sequel for this story. I don't think it needs one. So, thanks again to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. I would love to know what you think. Thanks.


	20. Ever After

**A/N: Please Read **– I got several messages and reviews of people a little disappointed that this story ended so easily and there wasn't a huge fight, or Edward dying etc. I felt I owed you all an explanation. I had _a lot_ of ideas for this story and each time I tried to work them in or plan out the rest of the story – I got completely frustration. So instead of dragging out a story and writing what I felt was mediocre extra ideas and not finding a good spot to fit them in – I decided to end it before it got out of hand. I'm sorry. I really did have some great ideas for this story but alas, the characters didn't seem to want to cooperate.

On another note – It probably didn't help that I have started a new story that I am absolutely enthralled with and all I wanted to do was write for it and I felt guilty that I wasn't writing for this one. That being said – my new story going up directly is called _Royale_ and it is a all human Jasper/Bella story. Please check it out because I think you all will be pleasantly surprised by the change in writing/story/plot that isn't at all like this one.

Thanks again to all my amazingly awesome reviewers. I am running out of ways to thank you and tell you all how much your reviews make my day. I hope to see you guys on the next story :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't think I am as talented as Stephenie Meyer.

**Bella POV**

****50 Years Later****

These last 50 years went by faster than I thought they would. To a human 50 years is a life time. To us, it was fast. We moved out of Forks within five years of Edward going to Volterra. We all missed him greatly even with the stupid things he did, all of the hurtful things he did – he was still apart of this family. He called Esme daily and started writing letters to each family member. He was slowly starting to rebuild his relationship with all of us one at a time. I was the last one to get a letter from him and I go it two days after Charlie had passed away. He died of a heart attack almost 40 years ago. I didn't get to see him again after Alice and I had talked to him. We stagged my death so nobody would ever notice I didn't change. That was an incredibly heart breaking year because my mom died shortly after my 'death' and I never got to say goodbye. The last time I had actually seen her alive was when she put me on a plane to move out to live with Charlie.

We were now living on the outskirts of London. We had moved here about 3 years ago. Alice and I were in high school again in our senior year. This was the year that Edward would be coming home. Rosalie and Emmett had adopted a little girl about three years ago when they thought they had their blood lust under better control. She was adorable and we all took turns playing with her. They had named her Evangeline – Evie for short. Jasper was the only one who really didn't bond with the little girl that much. He was still afraid that another episode would happen like with me and my birthday so long ago.

Jasper and Virgina traveled the world. They spent sometime in Singapore, China, France and several other places. They truly were a very cute couple. Esme and Carlisle had moved to London before us. Carlisle started teaching medical classes at a school in London while Esme decorated multiple houses there.

After Edward was sent away Alice and I ran off to Isle Esme for a few months. We escaped so we could get back to ourselves and work through everything we had been through. When we finally did leave the island we met up with Jasper and Virgina in a couple different places they were traveling to. We then ended up settling down in up state Michigan. We rarely left our house unless we needed to. We kind of became recluses after all the events that had happened. We felt too guilty about everything. It took Esme showing up on our doorstep begging us to come out and be with our family that we finally took notice.

Edward had called several days later and explain to us that he didn't see his time in Volterra as punishment. He was learning more about our 'culture' as he put it. Not to mention Alice had told me about a vision she had. She couldn't see who the girl was but Edward had found a love interest in Volterra. Tanya, had moved on since she didn't want to wait for Edward. We were all hoping he would bring his new love interest home with him and we could all be a happy family again. It was wishful thinking to hope that everything would turn out right but we needed to believe that it wasn't all in vain.

Alice and I were sitting in the middle of our math class when she went silently ridged next to me. Another vision. They had been increasing in frequency since the last letter from Edward saying he would be home soon. He was going to come straight to London and all of us were going to meet at Carlisle and Esme's house. We were still a family but nothing like we were in Forks. We all lived separately spread out among England. Jasper and Virgina were hardly on this side of the world for very long if they could help it. They often spent a lot of time with Peter and Charlotte.

I leaned over to Alice and whispered in her ear, "What do you see babe?"

She shook her head as if to come out of the daze, "Edward will be arriving tonight, but he isn't staying for long." I nodded my head and resumed listening to another lecture I had already heard several times before. As soon as our last class of the day was out we headed to Carlisle and Esme's. I wasn't sure what I would say to Edward. It was one thing to talk to him via letters and phones calls. It was another thing entirely to face him head on and look into those eyes knowing everything he had once done. We had all forgiven him by now, what's done is done, but it still was a touchy subject for me.

As soon as we entered in through the front doors of the house I heard laughter – it was baby Evie. She was almost four now and her speech was getting so good. She came racing towards me after I turned the corner, "...'Ella 'Ella...." I scooped her up into my arms and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. She was the closest thing to children that any of us would be able to have. To say she was spoiled would be an understatement.

Time past by quickly and it was dark out already. Rosalie had just put Evie down for the night when there was a knock at the front door. We all froze knowing immediately who it was. Esme filtered to the front door out of sight and answered it. After several minutes of almost crying and sounds of happiness Emmett spoke, "Come on man, we are all dying in here. Shut the door and come in." Several of us chuckled but I just kept my face turned towards the hallway.

Seconds later Esme came walking in with Edward on her arm. He looked exactly the same as the last time I saw him. Although this time there were no red eyes and he didn't look so defeated and broken. When I finally broke away from staring at him I noticed who was standing next to him. It was the annoying little girl we met when we left Edward with Aro. I think her name was Jane. She looked around at everyone timidly probably feeling out of place.

Edward walked around saying his hellos to everyone, hugging them and then introducing Jane to them in a formal way – Mrs. Cullen. Apparently they had found their mates within each other and had gotten married some 30 years ago. Aro's hold on Edward prevented him from leaving to come see us. When he finally got to saying hello to Alice and I he kind of froze. He looked at as shyly before Alice swatted him in the arm, "You got _married_ and you failed to tell any of us!?!?"

"I'm sorry Alice. It was just a small thing. Aro didn't really see a reason for the ceremony in the first place."

"I hope you realize that this means I get to plan a party for you right?" I laughed at my wife. Leave it to her to turn this whole thing around into her not being able to plan the wedding.

Edward cast me a side ways look when I started laughing. "Sorry, Edward. I just find Alice tad bit hysterical. This is your home coming and she is fretting about not being able to plan your wedding." Everyone else let out a laugh that sounded like they had been holding it in watching our little exchange. I leaned in and gave Edward a really big hug. "Welcome home." I said as I patted his back. He seemed to melt into my arms as if he was worried about me and how this whole exchange would take place.

"Thanks Bella." He pulled away and grabbed Jane's hand, "Let introduce my wife, Jane. You met once before but under entirely different circumstances." I stuck my hand out and we shook quickly. I was pleased to notice that her eyes were a deep golden color now instead of the stark bold red they were the last time I saw her. I guess one would do anything they could to make the one they love happy.

The rest of the night was spent in pleasant conversations as we all explained and listen to our last 50 years apart from each other. Edward about killed over laughing when Rose and Emmett told him about their human daughter. He told us about all the different people he met while in Volterra. Apparently his job was to just wander the city and listen to peoples thoughts. He was there try to make sure they never got discovered. We all had to take a moment to recollect ourselves after Edward told as the story of Aro finding out about him and Jane.

As morning began to dawn you could hear little pitter patter foot steps upstairs and you knew Evie was awake. That poor girl had no idea what she was in for when she got older. All I could think of was the private conversations she might try to have with friends in the future that we would all hear. I almost laughed out loud when I thought of a boy trying to sneak into her room like Edward did with me. I would not like to be that boy that gets to meet face to face with Emmett in the middle of the night.

Rose excused herself to go upstairs and check on her as Esme finally asked the question I am sure we were all dying to know. "What do you plan to do now Edward?"

Edward glanced over at Jane and then looked around the room before he answered, "I think we would like to travel a little for a while. We have both been couped up in Italy for far too long." We all kind of nodded our heads in understanding.

"Will you be coming back to live with the family?" I barely heard him when he asked but Jasper had a curious look on his face. Those two didn't exactly leave on the best of terms I always wondered how their relationship faired after everything went down. I don't know why I never bothered to ask.

Edward seemed to shift nervously, "If you all don't mind. I don't plan on us living with the family – we would get our own place, but I would like to be around you guys."

I looked over and smiled at Esme before I spoke, "Thats not an issue Edward. We have all kind of grown up and moved out. None of us live with Carlisle and Esme anymore."

He looked at us with raised eyebrows and shook his head in understanding. Rosalie walked down the stairs then carrying Evie. She walked right up to Edward and pointed at him as she spoke to her daughter, "Evie, this is your uncle Edward and your aunt Jane. Can you say hi?"

She smiled at them both, "...'ello..." Edward smiled back at her and held out his arms. Evie immediately jumped into his lap without hesitation. She made me think of myself in that moment. Most humans had this sixth sense to stay away from us. But just like me, Evie had no problem throwing herself into the arms of a vampire. Granted, she didn't know yet what we were. Alice had a vision of when Evie would figure it out and the talk between her and the family afterwards. We all already knew that she would ask for this one day too. Alice said she looked to be about 18 or 19 when she finally came to us and asked to be changed.

After about an hour Rose and Emmett said their goodbyes and left with Evie. She had to go to preschool so they needed to leave. Shortly after they had left our conversations with Edward and Jane dipped into that faithful night and subsequent next day 50 years ago. Edward was amazed to learn about mine and Virgina's powers. Mine had been steadily developing over the years and I had better control on it now. I could block only specific people from things and I could also allow my mind to open to other too. It was an amazing thing and apparently Edward thought so too.

By noon we had all talked ourselves out about the last 50 years and decided it would be best to all retire and think about what was to come next. Edward made a comment about Jane and him staying in a hotel they had rented and that they were going to leave.

Alice and I decided to walk them to the door. They stepped outside onto the front porch and were about to walk away when I stopped them, "Edward..."

He turned around and looked at me, "Yes Bella?"

I threw my shield out past everyone and away from my mind so only Edward could hear me. _Edward, with everything that happened I never got to truly thank you for it all. If it wasn't for you in the first place I wouldn't have Alice or this loving wonderful family. I hope this is our first step forward to rebuilding our friendship._

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Thats an impressive talent you have there Bella. And thank you too. I wouldn't have known the type of love you feel for Alice if I hadn't ever gotten to meet Jane." He hugged me and Alice briefly smiling at us both as he grabbed Jane's hand and walked away.

**A/N: **THE END. How sad. My first fan fic is done. That being said I want to offer a little something to you for being awesome and sticking with this story. If you review on this chapter I will email you a bonus chapter that I have been asked by many for – an Emmett Outtake. If you review and don't want this outtake just please say so in the review and I'll make sure to not send it to you. For my anonymous reviewers...I'm sorry I can't email it to you unless you make a profile. I think I might eventually post it on here but I don't know when or if you want to wait for it. (BTW, I work during the day so give me a little leniency as to when I send you the outtake – it should be within a day at the latest)

And once again, THANK YOU for reading my story. Be sure to check out my next story. It should be posted in a couple of days :)


	21. Emmett Outtake

**A/N: **Hello All!!! I promised I would eventually post this outtake, sorry I took so long. Everyone who reviewed and read this story – thank you! Also – This story has been nominated for the Indie TwiFic Awards. Please be sure to check it out and vote (Link is on my profile). Thanks again for the support on this story. Be sure to check out my other stories :)

**Outtake – Caught in the Act**

**Emmett POV**

I knew the house would be empty today – perfect day to kick back and play some video games uninterrupted. It has been too long since I have gotten to have just a day to my self. But no - of course Rosie says I have to get out of the house because everyone was leaving for the day. That was basically code word for "Bella and Alice want to get it on with no body home". I had gotten use to this and have about given up on trying to catch them in the act. Alice either always saw me coming or Rosie made sure that I couldn't. Dammit.

But today I was going to be determined to finally catch them come hell or high water. I knew the circumstances afterwards would by severe. I'm sure Rosie would hang her ever favorite 'no sex' punishment over my head. I would be fine with that as long as I finally get to catch them. I don't care that they are my 'little sisters'. We aren't blood. We aren't even the same venom. They were just two hot girls getting it on. Sweet.

So I followed Rosie's wish and went for a hunt with her, Jasper and Virgina. I come to like Virgina. She calls me out on my bullshit almost as much as Rosie does. I noticed as we left that Alice and Bella had declined to come with us and hung back at the house. Perfect.

We entered the clearing past the river by the house and split to go our separate ways. Rosie never did like watching me hunt because she couldn't understand my fascination with bears. Always accusing me that I was trying to prove my masculinity by taking them down instead of them taking me down. Instead of going off to the right like I normally do to head towards the east, I turned around and booked it back to the house.

As quietly as I possibly could I slipped in the front door. I could faintly hear them upstairs. I could hear moaning and a huge smile broke out across my face. I pray that Alice is too gone in the moment to see me coming. As I slowly walk up the steps towards their room they become louder. I can hear Bella the most.

"Oh right there." She moaned and I increased my pace. "Oh, don't stop." I heard Alice giggle and I all but sprinted to their door. I stopped just out side of it and just like a human would do I laid my ear up against it.

"Ohhhh...." Bella moaned again. It sounded like her voice was ragged. If I still had a beating heart it would be up in my throat with anticipation. I decided it would be now or never because I am sure Alice would see me before too long – or Rosie would catch me.

I flung open their bedroom door with a huge smile on my face expecting to catch two chicks getting it on. No. Instead I was met with Bella lying on her back fully clothed on the bed with one of her feet in Alice's lap. Alice, fully clothed too, was painting Bella's toenails. I looked around perplexed. We were fast but not that fast that they could be doing that one second and next be painting toenails.

"What the hell?" Bella and Alice just sat there laughing.

Alice looked behind me and Rosie was standing there. Oh hell.

"I saw this coming Emmett – come on." Alice just shook her head.

"So you decided to just fuck with me?" All the girls laughed and Bella turned her head to look at me.

"It was Rose's idea..." I turned around and looked at her. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You wanted to catch them in the act each time they started moaning. You just never clarified what you'd be catching."

"Oh this is not fair. One day ladies....I will get you back for this...." I turned around to storm downstairs. I could hear them laughing at me the entire way down. Laugh it up ladies....one day....Just wait....one day....

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
